Sing Me A Story
by drizzlesandsands
Summary: Every song is a story. Series of One-shots.
1. Already Home

**Already Home**

 **(A Great Big World)**

...

Distance makes the heart grow fonder. Sometimes, the best way to appreciate something, is to be without it for a while. She has been with Piper for almost four years now. In those years together they had their fair share of ups and down. Their downs consist mostly of people around them. Unbeknownst to them people have always put an expiry date on their relationship. Early on, a lot have believed that it won't last. They're young, attractive and both are really on the best shape of their careers. After all, two attractive women on their mid 20s always attract unwanted attention. Their ups had been about them. They proved everyone wrong when they moved in together on the two years since they've been dating. They equally showed that whoever comes that displayed interest on either of them would never stood a chance. This is real. Their love always feels warm and content. Days seem to be more happier than the previous as they grow closer to each other. Of course there had been some fights, but she has been the blonde's safe haven to explode and she always knew that the blonde is her secure place to break. She had met her family and Piper met her mom. Though her relationship to Piper's family is nothing compares to what the blonde's bond to her mom, she can say that most of the time she has spent with the Chapman's had been decent.

Alone in LA, now she longs for her in these wee hours of the night. It's 12mn, which means probably 3am in NY. Alex was assign by the company she works in to foresee the completion of their construction project. The project will bring millions to the company. Being the senior architect that she is, their management decided to send her to supervise the construction. She's been there for two months and needed to stay for six months more. Needless to say she misses the blonde too much. Days before she leaves, Piper changes her mind on letting Alex go. She suddenly refuses to let her leave and threw an uncalled-for tantrum. After much convincing from Alex that they'll talk everyday, nothing will change and they will see each other through video calls and all, she reluctantly agrees. This is by far going to be the longest time they'll be away from each other and the blonde was scared. She is too but never really showed it. Was this the start of their inevitable ending? Those that have peopled been foreseeing? Their phone calls, messages and video calls seems to ease the longing they feel, but tonight is different for Alex. She does not always let her emotions rule the best of her but tonight she misses the blonde far too much. She decided to call and tries to at least hear the blonde's voice on the other line.

"Hello?" a croaky Piper answers after the fourth ring.

"Hi kid. Sorry, I wake you." Alex answers. Lying in her bed she faces the left side of her king size bed. Piper always takes the left side of their bed, saying she sleeps better on it.

"What's wrong babe?" Piper says anxiously. They've talked a while before when Alex took her dinner. Their phone calls usually last an hour or so, just chatting about their day and eventually a lot of teasing and "I miss you" in between.

"I just…ugh…this is stupid." She rumbles.

"What is…missing me?" Piper teases. Alex laughs and exhales on the other end.

"Yes Pipes." Alex answers back. Hinting a sad tone on it, Piper releases her breath.

"I miss you too Al. This is hard, I wish you were here." She told Alex.

"I know. Me too." Alex answers back as she hugs the pillow that has Piper's shirt.

"Do you sleep with my shirt?" Piper remembers that she took one of her old t-shirt and dabs some of her perfume on it.

"No. It's on one of my pillows. I won't wear it for I have to wash it, then your smell will be gone." She answers with her raspy bedroom voice that sends shivers to Piper and makes her miss the brunette more.

"Hmmm…but it's the same babe. You still need to wash it eventually." Piper says as she stretch on her bed.

"Yeah…I drool on it last night." Alex says as she hears Piper giggles on the other line.

"Sing for me." She fondly says to Alex. Alex can't sing, she knows this but their conversation makes her long for the brunette more than she normally does and she feels emotional so she tries to put some distraction on it. Alex feels it too so she complies.

"You make me smile like the sun…fall out of bed…Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record…crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe…" Alex sings off key as she always does making Piper laugh audibly in the darkness of their room. Alex eventually chuckles with her too. Eventually their laughter's die as silence seizes both ends of the call.

"I fucking love you." Piper says after a while as she buries her beaming smile on her pillow.

"I fucking love you too babe…. wait for me…just…182 days more." Alex answers with longing but felt that her mood has somewhat lightens. Piper tells her "always" and the rest of their conversation dies naturally through the night as they listen to each other's heavy breathing. The rest of the week passes by with phone calls, text message and video calls between them.

...

Alex seems to be busier as the completion of their project nears. On the sixth month away from each other the length of their phone conversations becomes shorter, text messages seems to be the obligatory meal updates and video calls once a week. Piper understands the loads of Alex's work so rarely did the blonde complain about the lesser time they spent together. She mostly just puts her attention to her store that she co-manages with Polly. Popi is doing well as they had made an expansion on some retail stores around their area. Most of her day was spent on the store and meeting with possible clients. On Friday's Popi usually closes around 8pm. She's on the counter when her phone buzzes with a message. She glances at the store to see anyone needing assistance then sees only Polly and a customer chatting about their product. She took out her phone and sees it's Alex.

'Hey kid. Are you busy?'

'Hey. Not really but still in the store. It's Friday we closes at 8 remember?' she texted back.

'Yeah I remember. So, the team decided to go out tonight I might call late at midnight once I reach home.'

'And by the team you mean who?'

'The guys, Naomi and me.'

She had been hearing that name for a while now. Alex always mentions her. "Naomi asks if I could accompany her" "Naomi and I closes late tonight" Naomi invited us for lunch" "She gave me a ride today when the company car broke down." Suddenly Naomi seems to always be around. Alex tells her on one occasion that her and Naomi's closeness didn't mean anything and she was just being a nice co-worker when Piper once threw a jealous rage on her. Naomi is the engineer of one client that Alex's company handles so she really needs to interact with her. Usually not on a daily basis but lately Alex says Naomi seems to stick longer than she normally does but assures her that's only because the project is near completion. Alex knows better than to cheat on her. They once had a conversation in the past that once one of them cheats then that's it for them. After all, cheating is a choice, in which Alex agrees. But there's something with this Naomi that doesn't settle on her. Alex is of course oblivious to this. She says that Naomi is straight but to Piper there's nobody playing straight when it involves a gorgeous lesbian with secretary glasses. Her girlfriend always attracts attention to either sexes and Piper rolls her eyes every time there's a lame individual trying to get Alex's attention when they're together and ignorant to the fact that she's with her. Whichever way, Alex always seem to settle her worries each time for she shows no interest to anybody other than Piper. But this time is different, Alex is far away and it worries her more then ever. She trusts Alex but the people around her, she doesn't. She heard another buzz in her phone then realizes she didn't replied on the last text Alex had sent.

'Pipes, I swear we'll just hangout as a group or I can just stay home if you want me to.' Piper seems touch by Alex's concern over her doubts. She knows Alex will if she says so but she really felt selfish and stupid. Alex is alone and away, it won't hurt so much to let her be of friend's company.

'No, it's fine. Just please…call me, okay?' she texted back.

'Okay woman. I adore you.'

'Adore you back.'

She smiles as she shoots the last text and exhales. She didn't notice Polly was already seated next to her. Skeptically looking at her.

"How long have you've been there?" Piper asks her.

"Long enough…how's Alex?" Polly asks.

"She's busier than ever." She answers looking at the documents in front of her, avoiding Polly's eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" Polly knows of course. She forgets how one look and Polly can tell something's up so there's no point on lying.

"I'm worried. There's this…someone…who's around Alex so much lately, and this distance isn't helping." Voice breaks a little as she says this.

"Your worried and stupid! You guys fight like it's world war but makes up like horny juveniles; you won't last a day without a kiss from each other which is very sugary it makes me want to vomit, and when you're together you can't notice anyone else, you have this staring contest that makes me wonder if you saw a dollar sign on Alex's eyes for you not to look away. If you think Alex will waste everything I think you guys have for a certain rash girl's ass she just met, then she's more than a super cunt. She's a super duper cunt!" Polly said with emphasis that earns a smile on Piper.

"Look Pipes, I know this isn't easy, but if I'm right which I'm usually are, by the way…" which earns an eye roll from Piper "that you guys have this in explainable relation; then no matter how long or how far, you guys will make it. No matter who stands in the way." Polly shares as Piper smiles and lays her head on her shoulder.

"I know…I'm just a jealous narcissist that misses my rationalist of a girlfriend too much." She then says and exhales sadly.

"Hmmm…you always are." Polly puns, that earn a laugh with Piper.

...

Piper waited for Alex's call all night. It irritates her that Alex said she'll call when she gets home but she waited until 3am and no call had reach her. She tried calling but was not answered neither the text that she shoots Alex around 1am. She's worried and exhausted. The fights they had about Naomi are not helping either. She's being paranoid that something will happen that will make her relationship with Alex reach its abrupt end, although she knew that Alex wouldn't ever cheat on her. She fell asleep waiting anxiously and around 5:15am her phone ring booms so loud that it wakes her. She answers without checking who is in the other line but has a hunch who it might be. She's not ready to talk this early.

"Hello?" she speaks with a throaty voice that is apparent that she was awakened.

"Hey kid. Sorry I called so late." Alex slurring on the other end, which makes her even more maddened. Piper is furious. Alex had been indifferent about how she feels about Naomi and this distance is not helping.

"What the hell Alex! Do you know what time it is?" Piper explodes. Her sleep was disturbed, paranoid about someone ruining her relationship and she's exhausted on thinking about the situation they are in. The phone call immediately sparks up another fight between them. Her saying Alex is a selfish individual who only thinks about herself and had no caring bone in her body about how she feels. Alex in her clouded mind of boost come up with a piercing bullet that shoots Piper to the guts when she says that she's a calculating freak that never ever really trusted her and she's growing tired of the same accusations over and over again. Alex understands Piper's worries but she won't let Piper get away about the things she said about her. The battle continues endlessly until Piper hears a female voice in the background "Al, are you coming?"

"Shhh!...I…just go…I'll catch up." Alex answers frantically back. Piper grew silent on the other end for a while that makes Alex concerned. She only heard heavy breathing and sniffing.

"You're still with her." Piper said as a statement not a question to Alex. Alex is about to challenge and spit some more wounding words about Piper being a domineering narcissist when she heard silent sobs. Piper is crying.

"Pipes, I'm still with them…nothi.." Alex explains as she closes her eyes, she doesn't like making Piper cry. She too feels exhausted about all their fights when Piper cuts her out.

"Al, maybe we should…just talk later." Piper says as fatigue seeps in. She just wants to lie in her bed in silence and stop fighting with Alex. Alex felt it too. She was silent on the other end that Piper needs to call her name to see if she's still there.

"Sorry kid. I tried leaving early because I know you're waiting but they won't let me. They took my phone and hid it. I'm really sorry." Alex explains in a voice that tells Piper she really is miserable.

"I know. Sorry too. We'll talk later okay?" Piper says in a soft voice.

"Okay. I miss you…wait for me." Alex replies with longing and exhaustion evident on her voice. They both knew that line holds more meaning than waiting for a call.

"Miss you too…always. Text me once you're home." Piper speaks in a weak little voice that pleads. Alex replies, "okay" before the line went dead. This whole situation is eating them up and they must decide something before they end up hurting each other more.

...

It's Finn's third birthday and the 7th month that Alex has been away. They have settled their previous fight but both of them knew something has changed. Alex doesn't call Piper whenever she's at work preventing any jealous outburst from the latter. She doesn't mention Naomi either unless Piper asks. They talk frequently still but not longer than 30 minutes. Piper never urges Alex to call anymore. Alex will call when she can and Piper shoots her a text whenever she can. No demands, no expectation, lesser talks, lesser fights. Piper hasn't received a call from Alex today. However, they had been sending messages to each other throughout the day. The party had been draining for Polly and Pete so Piper volunteered to be Finn's baby-sitter during the party while his parents cater to their grown up guests. She's changing Finn with his shirt and in mid conversation with Polly and their friends, as she hears Pete talk to someone from the front door.

"Thought you won't make it?" she hears excitement coursing through Pete's voice.

"Traffic's terrible this afternoon." the individual replied back.

"Holy cow!" Polly yells that earned a whine from Finn. Piper looks at Polly alarmed then shifted her head to where Polly is looking. There she saw, Alex. She's wearing a blue plaid shirt, skintight faded jeans that hugs her legs and sneakers. Her hair falls graciously on her shoulders and glasses on her tired emerald orbs. She's striking as always. Piper was stunned; she supposes to come back next month. She was dragged back to reality only by Finn's shouting of "Awwweexxx!" and charges to Alex.

"Happy birthday kiddo!" Alex says as he lifts Finn and handed him a paper bag. Piper watches as the kid opens it and reveals a remote control. Finn gazes behind Alex as his father took inside a mini car that Finn has been requesting for so long. He kisses Alex on the cheek and wiggles so Alex can put him down. He run excitedly towards the car and tosses the adult controller to his father that earns a laugh from Piper. He presses the gas as he yells, "Love you and Pippy, so much!" Alex laughs and Piper looks at her. She yearns to hear that deep laughter for so long now.

"Hey kid!" Alex approaches Piper slowly.

"Hey." Piper answers back as she felt Alex closes the gap between them. She hugs Piper and burrows her face in her hair as she hides her face to Alex's neck. They stayed that way for a while until Polly jokes about their cheesy theatrical scene.

They reached home around 9pm. Piper helped a worn-out, whiny and plastered Alex through their bedroom. Their friends too, making it hard to leave the party earlier missed her girlfriend, but they complied when Piper insisted to let Alex rest. After they both washed and brushes their teeth, she saw Alex seated on the bed leaning on the headboard staring absently through the bedroom window.

"Hey." Piper says softly not to startle the brunette and seats beside her. Alex looks at her not talking just waiting.

"I thought you won't be home for another month?" she inquired curiously.

"I decided to come home early. The project is almost finished anyway." another silence hits them for a while until Alex speaks again. "I can't do this anymore." And she reaches for Piper's hand. Piper freezes as she felt tears starts to well in the base of her eyes. "I knew something has changed but Pipes you must understand I never really had a thing for Naomi. I was there for my job. I could quit if you want to just…let's stop this terrible conflict or whatever we are having." Piper releases a breath she didn't knew holding. She misinterpreted what Alex has meant. She straddles her girlfriend and hugs her tightly burying her face on her neck. She cries quietly. Alex hugs her and strokes her back gently. Alex calls her name as she make soothing sounds.

"You fucking idiot! You scared me. I thought…" Piper says as she lifts her head and catch Alex's eye.

"You're more a fucking idiot if you think we'll break up with this stupid issues of your green eyed monster self." Alex teases as she wipes her tears and she earned a slap on the arm from Piper.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You're far and she's there…I cou…"Alex puts her hand on Piper's mouth to stop her rumbling.

"Listen to me, and listen to me very carefully. I'm gonna say it once and I'm not gonna say it again. I wanted only you, not Naomi, not anybody else. If you really are having doubts about it then we're not doing what I think we're doing." She looks at Piper seriously as she delivers the message.

"Just me?" she ask unconvinced. Her puffy eyes shown as she bites her bottom lip. She feels more love for this woman more than she ever felt before.

"Just you. You make up the half of my whole." Alex tightens her grip on Piper's waist and rests her forehead to hers. She was overwhelmed of the feelings that she has for this woman in front of her. They kiss passionately. Piper rumbles, "I'm glad you're here" in between kisses as they convey how much they miss each other. Alex shows her that she only longs for Piper as she pays attention to her lover's body throughout the night. They made love until both of them was spent and falls asleep cuddling each other.

...

The project was completed a month after Alex comes back. Piper had place a face on the object of her jealousy for the past months, when she accompanied Alex to the company party. She was right after all. Naomi is an attractive brunette. She's the same height as Piper, lean athletic body with those piercing grey eyes. She was also right that Naomi is as straight as a circle or batting for both teams when she eyes Alex through the night. But Alex was always with her, looking for her, touching her. She even saw the piercing stare of Naomi whenever Alex affectionately touches her to inquire if she's all right throughout the night. Alex finally believes her on her jealous outburst before, as she too have seen it and felt Naomi's advances as they continue to work until the next two months. However, she is much secured now that Alex will never pay much attention to her advances. She knows Alex's devotions are to her.

One Wednesday night they hit the sack earlier than they used to for both were exhausted on their day to work. A phone's loud ringing wakes Piper up and interrupted the room's deafening silence. She looks at her bedside table for her phone and sees it's as silent as dead. She then lifts her head over Alex's and sees it's her phone that's blaring. She calls for her but Alex replies was all whining. She then reaches the phone and looks at the ID. It's Naomi. The alarms are humming to her head but she dismisses it.

"Babe, you might want to answer this…might be work." Piper says disdainfully as she rubs Alex's stomach to wake her and handed her phone. She knows at this ungodly hour, this is not work. Alex curses and answers the call.

"Naomi…" she whines as she says her name. She hears Naomi on the other line speaking. "I didn't bring home any files." Alex grumbles in irritation.

"Oh, can you look please. I really need that file and I must have it now." Piper furrows her brows as she heard what Naomi says, "a file at 3 in the morning? Really?!" she thinks to herself. She begins to think that this is somewhat a game to lure Alex in. She remains silent as she listens to the conversation.

"Okay I'll check tomorrow." Alex says drowsily as she wants to end the call and doze again. She hears Naomi's insisting, "She needs the file so Alex must meet her" again. "Naomi, tomorrow is only hours away. Meanwhile let me sleep in peace with my girlfriend, and you could use some too." Alex then interrupts her and ends the call even before Naomi answers. Piper was startled as she heard Alex raise the tone of her voice a little. She never did that especially on her colleagues. Piper bit her lip as a grin edges through it. She feels overwhelmingly happy and winning so to speak. Alex changes the phone in silent and puts it back to her bedside table. She faces Piper, annoyance evident on her expression, and envelops her in a tight hug and mumbles, "looking for a file" as she buries her face on Piper's neck. Piper couldn't help her smile and hugs her too, run her hands on Alex back and soothes her to sleep as she place a kiss on Alex's temple. Alex is hers as she is to Alex.  
...

On the next day Alex and her decided to meet and grab lunch together. They chose a diner near Alex's workplace. She reached the place 10 minutes early and decided to grab a table while she waits on Alex. Upon entering she glance around to look for a nice place to seat.

"Piper right?" she heard her name being called and glance towards the sound. There she saw Naomi. Alex herself on a previous party by the company introduced them once to each other.

"Yes. Hi! Naomi." She answers her as she saw Alex's other colleagues searching for a table. They wave at her and smile. She smiled back. Piper refuses to let this accidental meeting with the object of her grudge to ruin a perfect lunch with Alex.

"We invited Alex but she declined saying she had plans." Naomi speaks as she glances to their colleagues.

"Well yeah. We made plans for lunch." Piper explains trying hard not to show obvious resentment on her voice and instead struck a polite conversation. After all this is a public place, she doesn't want to start a fight or some sort.

"Nice. You got a good thing, take care of it. Some people would do anything to have it." She said in return. Piper was shocked to hear it. She scrutinizes Naomi's face to see any kind of bitterness but instead she saw honesty in her eyes as she speaks.

"I got it covered. Thanks!" Piper smiles as she speaks. Naomi smirked back and walks off to her colleagues. She saw Alex walk through the front door. She reached Piper and greets her with a peck on the lips.

"Was that…?" Alex eyebrows furrow as she inquires and looks to where Naomi walks. She saw their colleague's wave at her and she waves back.

"Yes she is. Now…let's eat…I'm famished." Piper answers her as she took her face in and place kisses on her lips in between words. Alex wraps her arms on her waist. Piper asks her if they invited her out, looking deeply into Alex's eyes.

"They did but I'd rather be here next to you." Alex teases her as she smirked on a sexy way that makes Piper wants to devour her right then and there.

"You're a fucking sap!" She says and giggles. Alex laughs too.

"So where's our table?" Alex asks her and glances through the diner as people started coming in for lunch.

"I…uh we don't have yet." She replies sheepishly. Alex laughs again the kind of makes Piper think she really is happy. She teases Piper about her unable to jumble two tasks at a time but the blonde rationalizes that she was distracted and not to scrutinize her multitasking skills. They continue to banter back and forth for a while, as Alex hold her hand as they walk and resume looking for a table. She is more secure now that the brunette values what they have. She peeks at Naomi and sees a look of envy from her. Piper pays her no mind. They paid no attention to anybody that said they wouldn't make it. In their heart of hearts they know they will. This is real. She's happy right here, right now. Here with Alex.


	2. Beneath Your Beautiful

**Thank you for the reviews guys! I just realize that one shots are harder to write. I wasn't able to proof read this so bear with me. This chapter was not my best but i needed to put it out there so i can start with the others, so here it is. One more heart warming story before the heart breaking starts.**

* * *

 **Beneath Your Beautiful**

 **(Labrinth ft. Emile Sandé**

 **...**

Moving in day requires a lot of patience. It's about waking up earlier than you used to as summer vacation ends and calculating the drive you need to make to reach the university on time. It's about dealing with your overly eager parent's constant whining about being more responsible and proactive. It most especially takes a lot more tolerance if you're a Chapman. Piper Chapman was raised by both edgy, competitive, over achieving parents. Both came from well abled families, both graduates from Brown University, both with successful careers and both pushing their children to always be the best they can be but mainly become the best that others can't be. So instead of being emotional on leaving her hometown, Piper Chapman is excessively willing to leave and never comeback. When her last bag was packed, she eagerly went to the car and wait for her equally excited parents to make the drive to NYU, her new escape from home.

They reached the campus on time and the day starts with completing her dorm necessities. She saw Polly with her parents there. She met Polly months before on her university hunting organize by her enthusiastic parents. They decided to share a room together as they both are complacent towards each other. They said their quick hellos and promise to meet later. They ensue to each of their tasks ahead. The rest of her day involves in her familiarization of her new environment, introductions, and meeting new people. At 3:30pm she was relieved to know that her parents decided to attend the "For Parents Only" presentation leaving a window of 45 minutes on her own. She walks a little away from the building and saw the Washington Square Park. Relieve for the first time since that morning she sat beneath a huge tree, shading her eyes away from the sun's heated rays. She relishes the feeling of this new college adventure offering her. As she enjoys contemplating about her life for the next few months ahead, she glances on the few people seating not far from her. A Group of four distinct college girls discussing and laughing about certain stories that they share caught her eyes. She watched them carefully scrutinizing what year they must be and what courses are they taking as she saw three men accompanied by a raven-haired beauty approach the group. They greeted them warmly and a few of them moved a little on their seats from the ground so all of them would fit. Two of the college guys seated beside two of the girls in the group that is obviously their other halves. Her eyes were taken aback from the brunette as she gazes at her intensely. She admires the beauty that she is. Her dark locks falls perfectly a little over her shoulder complementing her doll like porcelain skin, she stands tall amongst other girls and glasses are flawlessly seated on her perfectly shaped nose. She was enchanted as it were. Piper never denied her admiration to the female population before but something tells her that this is something else. Oblivious to the eye that catches her staring, her daydreaming was interrupted by a text from her parents inquiring her location. Her frustration evident from dealing again with her overplaying parents as she releases a breath she wasn't aware holding and decided to text them back to say that they'll meet them back at the Kimmel Center. She was caught off guard when she glances back at the object of her liking to see the brunette staring back. The dark haired deity and her group are slowly gathering their stuff as they decided to leave. Before they leave she saw the brunette look at her direction again and smirk. Piper tried to smile attractively as she can, though she feels heat traveling from her body to her cheeks. The brunette stops a little from leaving and faces her way to give her a tiny little wave. She catches up with her friends and started walking away. Something tells Piper that this is the adventure she's been waiting and longing for.

Classes' starts and Piper adapted to her daily routine effortlessly. Piper was an academic achieving student. She is always actively participating in school activities in high school and her grades are always for the fondness of her parents. She always abides by the rules set by them though something inside her always screams freedom. Her mom had pledge to be the final ruling on who she dates ending up her getting stuck with Larry for two years. Larry is fine, safe, predictable, and came from a well abled family. When they broke up senior year, Piper simply accepted that they're not working anymore but her parents continued convincing her to get back with Larry but she refused. That's the first time ever she had stick to her decision. Her parents however didn't stop fixing her on the "perfect" guy she should date. Piper doesn't want to be sheltered. She wanted someone who can start a fire in her. She longs for someone who would challenge her, someone to keep her on her toes, someone who's worth fighting for and someone who would fight for her equally. The choice for her college degree doesn't seemed to be any different. Her parents wanted her to take Medicine but Piper's heart is on Fine Arts. She made an agreement with them to let her try first and if she doesn't like it then she'll take Medicine instead, so her parent reluctantly agrees. She's viewing a bulletin board in campus beside Polly when she saw her again, this time on a poster for the swimming team.

"There are a lot of activities here, cool!" Polly said beside her.

"Wow. She's really talented." Piper said absentmindedly staring at the poster.

"Oh! So this is the face that you had hots for." Polly said to her. She's been talking Polly's ear off for the rest of the night about the girl she saw at the park. Piper then looks at her.

"I mean, can you see why now?" she points on the poster as she told Polly proud about her new apple of the eye.

"We can all see that." A voice on her left side said. Piper turns and there she saw the guy she's with the other day. Piper thought of him as her object of affection's lucky man.

"Oh sorry. I was just admiring." She said sheepishly. She drags Polly away and started walking in the benches.

"Oh no don't be! I was just too. I'm Ian." He introduces himself and catches up with them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Piper and this is Polly." she said politely as Polly smiles.

"You're new here?" he inquires as they continue walking.

"Yeah first year. Economics and she's Fine Arts." Polly said excitedly meeting a new individual aside from Piper. Ian is a fine looking man. He's taller than Piper, blondish with brown intense eyes, slender body. Piper felt Polly is pleased that he approaches them.

"Management. And Alex is Law and business." He said teasingly to Piper.

"Alex?" Piper said confusedly.

"Oh, the girl in the poster." He said as realization dawns on Piper. She started to explain but was cut off when she heard Ian called someone. They saw him approach a table of two guys. Ian waves at them probing them to follow.

"Hey babe!" The other guy said to Ian and pecks him on the lips. Polly's expression was surprised and Piper's relieved that Alex is not with him.

"This is Avery and Pete. Guys this is Piper and Polly." He introduces them to each other and said their hellos. She sat on a round table beside Polly who's seated next to Pete and onto her right-seated Avery and Ian. Ian leans on Avery and whispered something to his ear.

"Is that so?" he observes Piper and smirk. Avery is good looking. His dark locks compliment his sharp grey eyes. Piper would have hots for him if he weren't batting for the same team. He studies her intently and Piper feels she's beginning to blush. It dawns on her that Ian whispered about her admiration to Alex.

"Oh, I was just looking." She explains timidly.

"Of course you are. Who wouldn't? But I must tell you, her breath stinks!" Avery said in full conviction earning a laugh from both Pete and Ian while Polly and her was shocked.

"You're bluffing!" Polly said skeptically as she looks Pete for confirmation.

"Oh honey I'm not. She on…" he eagerly talks as someone from behind Piper interrupts him.

"Have you been telling people again that my breath stink?" a gruff voice said. Piper looks behind her and saw a bushy haired girl accompanied by a tall, dark haired, striking girl. Alex. She's right all along. Alex is attractive and she is better looking up close. She blushes as Alex notice she's staring.

"What? I just want to make sure people will be genuinely interested "on you" and not just on your royal hotness." Avery replied as laughter continues on their group.

"By telling them my breath stink? Now people first do is to smell my breath." Alex complains as she and the bushy haired girl seated between Piper and Avery.

"I'd rather tell them that, than say your tu..." he said teasing her continuously.

"Oh, okay stop. I would trade you for anyone." Alex said to him back playfully as she raised her right hand.

"No you won't." he answered and sticks out his tongue to Alex. She rolls her eyes at the childlike gesture and grins at Piper.

"Okay, can somebody please introduce us?" the bushy haired girl said.

"Oh yeah, Piper and Polly this is Alex and Nicky." Ian introduces them. Polly and Nicky similarly said hi as Piper and Alex just nod and smile.

"So freshmen eh?" Nicky asks as she inquires about their courses. The banter continues on their table as conversation drags on from their high school adventures to their college quests. Alex timidly studies Piper as she was mesmerize about the effortless beauty of the blonde. She usually asks her inaudibly on general about herself, away from the conversation in the group. She learns that Piper's last name is Chapman. She is from Connecticut, a middle child, only girl and figured accomplished parents on the way she looks, have raised her. She also noticed that Piper is guarded, careful about what she shares. Piper inquired about the same things concerning Alex. She learned that her last name is Vause. She is the eldest; she has a brother, raised by a hard working mother and an orthopedic surgeon father. She can tell that a capable family raised her. They were lost in conversation away from the group when she felt Nicky playfully pinched her.

"Ow! What the hell Nicky!" She yelled. Nicky glared at her.

"I've been calling you to leave but your attention is barely in anything else but Taylor Swift here." Nicky said with hand gesture pointing at Piper. Piper blushes but rolled her eyes on the banter. Nicky goes on about being late on practice if they won't leave now.

"Oh shit yeah!" Alex curses as she remembers. "Would you please don't skip classes today and you…leave! You have practice too!" as she looks at Avery and points a finger to Ian as she gets her duffel bag. Ian is on the men's swimming team as Alex and Nicky's on the women. They become friends since 1st year and now on their 3rd year in NYU. Piper looks at them amazed by Alex's authority on the two.

"I would tell mom about your gossips." She threatens Avery with her eyebrows raised.

"And I will tell dad you ho…" he retaliate back. Alex cuts her off.

"Ok fine. Just call mom she worries about you." She then tells him resignedly.

"I just called her yesterday. You call dad…something about not hearing from you in two days…geez! So much for a daddy's girl." He said as he teased her again. Piper and Polly were surprised.

"You're siblings?" Polly asked them astonishment evident on her voice. Piper's eyes almost budges to her surprised.

"Uh, unfortunately yes!" Avery answers for both of them.

"Nice meeting you Piper." Alex says smiling at her.

"Likewise." Piper answers back as they smiled at each other fondly. They were lost on each other's stare when they heard Nicky yelled "Vause!" again.

"Yeah, yeah! Coming!" Alex snapped back to reality and wave at her as she waved back. She continued watching them as they rushed towards the building. Her attention was back on their table as knowing eyes gawk at her intently. She saw Avery smirk at her and she blushes. They continue to talk for a while and later proceeds to their own classes. Piper felt happy and content having spent a little time talking to Alex. Her admiration for the older girl increased for some reason.

 **...**

Piper felt eyes on her lately. A number of women seemed to be watching her intently as the days passed. She and Alex had been seen on occasions together. Polly had been closed to Avery lately making Alex and her see each other more. They may have flirted to each other but neither of them asks for each other's status nor numbers. As the day passes she heard a lot about Alex. People deem her as manipulative, self-aware, eye-catching lesbian that lures innocent un-suspecting women with her charm. She was branded a dangerously attractive lone wolf. Someone that people warned her to stay far away from countless times.

One day Piper was extremely tired and wanted to go to her dorm straight from class and rest but she needed to go to the Grey Art Gallery for a requirement on a subject that she has. She was standing in front of an art piece studying it when suddenly a man stood bedside her. The man started talking endlessly about art in which she would be interested if he doesn't put uncomfortable improper commentaries and pick up lines in between speech. Don't get her wrong, the guy is attractive but his overly confident self turns Piper off. He introduces himself like "Hi! People call me James, but you can call me tonight!" Piper calms her raging hormones to yell at the guy and instead politely introduce herself. The guy's response of "Is your last name Campbell? Cause you're mm mm good!" was the last straw. She was ready to leave when she saw Alex approaching. As Alex reach them, the guy said another line. "I think I could make you very happy." He said. Piper can no longer control her intense irritation to this man so she answered, "Why are you leaving?" The guy was surprised and humiliated as Alex intensely looks at him. He recognized Alex and started walking away.

"Feisty. Bad day?" She said to Piper as she chuckles. Pipers just look at her and smirk.

"Ugh! You have no idea." Piper tiredly answers. Alex felt bad for her so she decided to lighten up the blonde's mood a little.

"So you don't like picked up lines? Poor thing I have some too. Do you wanna hear it?" Alex teases her. The art piece forgotten as usually as everything around them was, as they converse. Piper complains about hearing enough for the day but Alex was having none of it.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Piper asks her as she eyes the brunette's slightly wet hair obviously been through a practice.

"Did you just fart?" she asks the blonde. Piper was mortified on the eyes now looking at her direction. She was about to protest to Alex when the brunette's speaking of "cause you blew me away" interrupted her accompanied by her upraised eyebrows. She followed with "You should be in a museum, cause you're a work of art."

"Oh stop!" Piper can't help her beaming smile as Alex giggles at her.

"What? Was it that bad?" she inquires and sees she's a little successful on making Piper feel better.

"It's worst." She answers playfully.

"Oh shit!" Alex yells as if she forgot something.

"What?" Piper asks her worriedly. She saw a look of dread on Alex's eyes.

"I've lost my number. Can I have yours?" she asks teasingly earning a curse and a playful shoved from Piper as they both giggle. Silence envelops them for a while, as Piper feels lighter and cheerier than previously. She saw Alex seems to be looking at her and waiting for something.

"Oh! You're serious!" it dawns on her.

"Well yeah. I wanted to ask you for a coffee sometime." Alex said forwardly that surprised her. She suddenly didn't know what to say. Piper smiled and blushed.

"Cause I like you a latte." Alex followed by another picked up line that earn a groan from Piper. She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop her beaming smile and started walking to the next art piece. Alex followed her as laughter filled her lungs. They exchange numbers as Alex walks Piper at her dorm in Founders Hall after. Alex bid her goodbye as she carefully closes the gap between them placing a feathery like kiss on Piper's cheek as she closes her eyes. Piper watches as Alex leaves and head home. Her heart beats so fast as she places her right hand on her chest. She couldn't help the warmth feeling from within, it scared her.

The promised coffee by Alex was brought to life when she asks Piper out days after. They went to The Coffee Foundry once and the blonde was surprise that the shop closes early only to give way for a Karaoke bar. She teases Alex once as she sang off tune when they decided to try it together. Their laughter's and banters towards each other was heard all through the night in the karaoke room. She found out more about the brunette. She is really compassionate in the inside unlike what she usually portrays in the outside. She once saw her waiting for her outside of the coffee shop when an elderly man wanted to cross the street. She saw her help the man and went back to the spot to wait on Piper. She's appreciative about little things people do. Just like her un-wavering acknowledgement on a waiter when they ate at lunch together one time. She rarely lets anyone in her close group but she's really close to her parents and her brother, as she talks to them everyday. Piper envied her for that. But also she frequently receives unwanted attention towards some women. Alex seems to be more popular than Piper thought as she receives a lot of staring dagger come her way lately. She had been noticing it not only when they were together but mostly in campus. On the fifth night of going out, Alex walked her home again; she couldn't help but ask her.

"You know, I've been receiving deathly stares now." She told Alex as she saw another girl stare at them. Alex turns to where she was looking and exhales.

"Uh…conquests." She replied shyly.

"Conquests?" Piper's eyebrow furrows as she inquired.

"I never was…good in relationships kid." Alex admits as she lowers her gaze not looking at Piper.

"Hmmm…player?" Piper bluntly asks her. Alex looks at her offended.

 **"** It's just…" Alex tried to explain but no words seem to leave her mouth. She fixes her glasses as a nervous habit. Piper realizes that she might be invested in this more than Alex. She was scared that she might only be another conquest to her. Alex seems to comprehend what she's thinking.

"But this is different…I was hoping you'll give this a chance." She said worriedly as she gestures between them with her hands. Piper smiled seeing Alex this timid for the first time. They continued walking and she was about to answer but was interrupted when a man called Alex.

"Hey Alex." The taller man said. He seemed to be harmless but Alex stiffened. Her expression seemed harder, stands taller and all the walls that Piper didn't notice since they went out, are up.

"Hey Mark." She said firmly. Piper couldn't read her so she looks back at the guy as silence shrouds the three of them.

"Wouldn't you introduce us?" the guy asks politely. Alex's eyebrow furrows but she complies.

"This is Piper. Piper this is mark." Alex said guardedly.

"Nice meeting you beauty." He addresses Piper with intense stare making her feel a little awkward.

"You too." Piper felt Alex's hand rest at her back protectively.

"So what are you guys doing?" he asks pleasantly.

"Just walking." Alex answered as she stares at him in the eye.

"Heard you are doing well on the team. Congrats!" he said sincerely as they continue the staring match.

"I am. Thanks." Alex answers back firmly, her hand still on Piper's back. The guy seemed to notice the awkwardness.

"Well…I should be going. It's nice meeting you Piper. I'll see you around Alex." He said to them as Piper smiled timidly as Alex nods. They continued walking towards Piper's dorm in silence. She didn't probe about the guy and leave it to Alex as to when she wants to share.

The next morning, she and Polly decided to walk together to each of their class. They both had 8am class; unfortunately neither of them had the time to take their coffee. A few feet after they exited the lobby of their dorm they saw Alex and Pete approaching. Polly looks at her teasingly as Piper looks back surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?" Polly asks as they stopped to face each other.

"Well, I was walking from my dorm on Greenwich Hall when I saw attorney here." He said pointing her thumb towards Alex.

"Hey. We were texting this morning and you said…you failed to make coffee this morning so…ugh…here. Caramel macchiato, double shot right?" She passes the coffee to Piper. She took it from Alex and wince a little as she felt it's hot.

"Thanks!" Piper felt her insides melt with the gesture. She was stupidly smiling.

"Careful it's hot." Alex said concern heard on her voice. Polly watches them carefully; she gave Piper a knowing smirk as she catches her eyes. Polly said she need to go first and get her own coffee since somebody failed to pay attention to the same text she sends as Piper. Pete defends himself saying he was distracted as Polly drags him away. Alex feels her cheeks reddened. They continued walking in silence. Halfway through Piper was still silent and Alex just couldn't help to ask.

"Sorry, did I made you uncomfortable?" Alex looks at her with worried eyes. Piper is happy but she worries a lot. She's worried about this thing with Alex. This is new and scary. She's worried about what her parents would say or what would other people say for that matter. She's worried about not fitting on their standard. But she didn't know how to tell Alex this.

"No, it's fine." She answers after a while. Alex looks at her but let the topic go. She just smiles and they continue walking. Alex felt she did something or maybe she misread what she thought they had.

...

The pressure was on Piper as her University days continue. Demands on her academic subject appeared to be drowning her lately; she couldn't seem to get the grades she longs for. Her parents insistent complaining to convince her to take Medicine instead of Fine Arts is not helping either. Not only that she receives countless stare down by the previous conquest of Alex but now two of them is at the same class as she is. She found out about them when one of the girls approaches her to warn her again about Alex. Piper is not good on dealing with insistent pressure; she always feels the need to retaliate. Her Chapman temper seems to be brewing lately. The only situation she can do something about is Alex, neither her parents nor her grades. So she decided she wasn't ready for this. She didn't want to be in the middle of the crazy ride with Alex Vause. She was scared of the feelings she had for the brunette. She's scared about what her parents may say. What people would think about her? She may have admiration for certain women before but she never really had a relationship with any of them either. Everything that Alex Vause's is new to Piper. Piper decided to keep her distance from the brunette though it would be harder than it used to for she's feeling emotions she haven't felt before with anyone else other than Alex. She calculated every meeting that Alex and her will have. She didn't hangout with Avery and their crowd if she knew Alex would be there. She didn't answer the calls or text messages Alex has sent. It helps that the swimming team that Alex is the captain, is preparing for a regional championship competition so she barely crosses paths with the brunette in campus. She successfully manages to avoid Alex for two weeks. Piper thought Alex wouldn't notice but she was caught off guard when the chestnut haired beauty showed up to their dorm unannounced. Piper refuses to see her so Polly met her at the lobby and made an excuse that she went to a friend's place that day. Alex of course has no idea about why is Piper acting strangely. Polly was puzzled by Piper's decision not to pursue anything with the chestnut haired beauty. Polly was aware that the blonde are having issues with the previous conquest of the brunette but advise her that it's not Alex fault the girls she dated still has hang ups about her. But she also has a hunch that it's more than that.

"You know distancing has 3 reasons." Polly said as she sat on her bed looking at Piper lying on hers.

"What is?" Piper said in resigned voice.

"It's one, you hate the person. Second, you're moving on or third, which is I think you might be is when you're too scared to fall in love." Concludes Polly as she says to Piper.

"I'm not made for this Polly." She said with a resigned voice, as she stares at their ceiling.

"You're running away…you're scared and pushing her away." Polly concludes to her. Piper was silent still so Polly continues. "But doesn't being scared lets you know you're into something special? Cause if you're not scared, it means you're not taking a risk. If you're not risking anything, then that's not living." She looks at Polly and Polly smiled at her and shrugged her shoulders.  
...

On a Friday night, a friend of Pete's from the University is having a party and everyone is invited. Polly and Pete have been dating the same time when Piper and Alex went out before. She was talking and laughing with Avery and Ian as the night deepens. She saw Nicky there for quite a while before the bushy haired girl disappeared. Piper is a little tipsy with all the alcohol she had that night. Mark saw her seating in the sofa alone when Avery went to the bathroom as Ian went to replenish their drinks. He approaches her and seated a little closely to her liking. Piper remembers the look Alex gave this man. She decided to be more cautious as he is slightly intoxicated. Her personal space is almost invaded by Mark when she felt her even before she saw her. Alex walks through the open front door followed by Nicky. She stops abruptly as she views Mark and Piper's closeness.

"Fuck Vause watch it!" yelled a plastered Nicky as she bumps into Alex's back. Nicky then look over to where Alex is looking. Piper saw dread on Nicky's eyes. Piper shifted her gaze into Alex and she saw a look border lining hurt and resentment. Avery comeback in and notices Alex glared expression before it shifted to stillness again as her hands fix her glasses. Understanding dawns into him as to why when he saw Piper and Mark at the sofa. Avery immediately approached Alex to soothe her. The brunette said something to her brother, smiled to him as she brushes his chin lightly and abruptly left. Alex is already outside when Piper called for her.

"Alex!" she shouts as she strides to the brunette. Alex stops and looks at her but shifted her eyes immediately on the ground.

"I want you Piper. I want to be your favorite place to go when you've had a bad or good day. I want to hear your voice everyday and even if we spent the whole day together I still miss you the moment you leave. I want to hug your insecurities away. I want you. I want to try with you." Alex admits to her. Piper was surprised. She felt fire inside but she couldn't let it consume her.

"I just…it's…I can't be with you Alex." There she said it. What surprises her is that it hurts her more than she hurts Alex.

"It's okay Piper. I get it." She looks at Piper then smiled, the kind of which that doesn't reach her eyes and gazes her eyes back on the ground. She then turns around and continue walking away from Piper. The blonde watches as she disappears out of sight as she whispers her name "Alex."

...

Avery insisted on walking her home as Polly decided to stay at Pete's. Nicky and Ian left a few moments after Alex did excusing themselves as they rest for tomorrow's practice.

"You didn't have to walk me home, you know." Piper on her plastered state said as she tangles her right arm over Avery's left.

"Oh I know! But somebody asks me to." He replied as he supported the blonde.

"Alex asks you?" as realization hits her.

"There are only two reasons in which I obeyed what Alex's asks." Piper looks at him as he speaks and they continue walking. "One, when she's frustrated and close to crying and second is when she's hurting. I saw both a while ago." He looks back at Piper and the blonde exhales a breath she didn't knew holding as she frees her arm. They stopped walking and face each other as Avery starts his story.

"Alex once loved someone so much Piper. Erica and her had been together since junior high. They even studied here both, freshman year." He says as they both seated at the bench near Piper's dorm.

"What happened?" she inquiries with furrowed eyebrows as she tried to focus on Avery with her clouded mind.

"Mark happened. Mark, Ian, and her are the first people who are friends here so they were really tight at least that's what Alex thought until she discovers Erica on her dorm with Mark having sex. It added to more issues that Alex already had because of her father." Avery said sadly as if he feels Alex's pain physically.

"You mean your father?" Piper listens silently as he continues.

"I'm Avery Anthony Roberts. Alex and I share the same mother thus the "Vause" lineage but different father. Her father abandoned her and mom when she's still a baby. Dad married mom when Alex's is two years. He accepted her as his own child, her baby girl but Alex seems to never really get over the fact that his biological father is as good as for nothing scum in this earth. He never looked nor asks for her. But Alex manages to divert the blame to her self-thinking that she's never really worth it, for someone to stay. Thus the growing pains, the start of no meaning conquests and a wall after wall of defense to keep people out." Piper was silent still and feels really terrible for Alex as Avery hugs her on the side.

"Alex's ulterior maybe hard but sometimes you have to dig deeper Piper. You can't judge the depth of a story if you just read a few pages. I know you might think if she's worth the trouble but I think you already knew the answer." He said to her and smiles as silence took over around them.

 **...**

On the next day Piper had a mission in mind. She searched for Alex in campus but couldn't seem to find her and saw Nicky walking around instead.

"Nicky, have you seen Alex?" She inquired and starts walking with her.

"I might have but I won't tell you." Nicky answered with resentment.

"Nicky, please!" Piper begs.

"Give me one good reason why should I after you shut her down." Nicky replied as she searched for a cigarette in her pocket.

"Believe me I learned my lesson and I just want to apologize and…" Piper stops before she rumbles in front of Nicky.

"And?" Nicky pushes her to add.

"I want to be brave enough to try." Piper admits shyly. Nicky looks at her and smiled.

"Nicky, please!" Piper begs again.

"Give me one vodka and I'll say." She said bargaining to Piper. She knows the blonde will give in.

"Are you serious?" Piper asks unbelieving.

"Am I laughing?" she answered with seriously.

"Okay. I'll give you, just tell me where." Piper bargains as she look Nicky with her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh please don't used that to me! And who knows! She might be swimming her heart out." She said to Piper but the blonde rushes away from her even before she finished.

"Thank you." Piper yells as she runs towards the university swimming pool.

"Hey! Hakuna My vodka!" Nicky yells at her as the bushy haired girl smiles.

...

She reached the swimming area and indeed saw Alex paddling. She decided to wait upfront when Alex is done. She admires the gracefulness of the brunette in the water. Like she was born to do this. She wonders how could the brunette see underwater when she's "blind-ish" according to her in the one conversation they had. She was lost in thought when failed to see Alex paddling close to her. The brunette raised her head from the water when she reached the starting line.

"Jesus! You scared me." she said as she removed her goggles. She was surprised by the blonde's presence.

"Sorry." Piper said bashfully as she bit her lower lip.

"What are you doing here?" she asks still in the water. Piper can't help herself to ask.

"How do you swim when you're blind-ish?" she asks Alex curiously. Alex rolled her eyes on the avoidance of the blonde's to her question.

"Prescription goggles." She said as she raised the goggles to her. Piper nods.

"Again, what are you doing here?" Alex repeats in a unfriendly voice, still on the water.

"Alex, I wanted to talk to you." She replied nervously.

"We're talking Piper." She answered in a resigned voice stating the obvious.

"I'm trying here…I was afraid." Piper said as she rolled her eyes. Uncomfortably puts herself on the spot.

"You're afraid?" Alex said inquiring as she raised her eyebrows.

"If I'm being honest, yes I was afraid. I was scared of my parents scrutinizing my choices. That I would be a disappointment when after all this time all I really long for is their approval, to be the daughter they always wanted me to be. I am scared of what would people say or think about me. I'm not ready to be looked at like that, to be judge. I wanted to be what people wanted me to be. So I abide with the rules. I was raised like that. I was raised on going to church every Sunday, on letting my mom chose what I wear. I was never allowed to express myself. I should always be on my best attitude towards anybody regardless of how they treat me. Letting my parents pick the right people to be friends with. Those people whom they deemed deserving of their approval. I was raised to be the daughter my parents thought me to be. That's how I was raised and it's hard to just let go of that. I'm new on this newfound freedom and I'm still getting used to it. It takes courage and I'm still afraid but I'm learning to be brave because I want you. So I'm willing to challenge that now, so please be patient and try with me again. I'm willing if you're trying." She swallowed as she felt fear coursing through her body as she waits for Alex's reply. Alex raises her self from the water. She's still dripping as she grabs Piper's face and kissed her. It took Piper a while to kiss her back as it registers that Alex is kissing her. The kissing only dies as the need to catch their breath arises. They rest their forehead on each other.

"Are you sure you want this? If we'll going to do this, you can't back out on me again." Alex said uncertainty evident on her voice, which makes Piper she really screwed up.

"You offered me something, something I didn't knew I wanted. You challenge me, you never really are afraid to call me on my wrongs. You keep me on my toes; you make me so happy it's frustrating sometimes. You make my heart race and yet thump happier beats. I want you. I'm sorry I should have realize sooner." She said in a voice full of longing as she looks at Alex deeply. Alex pecks her on the lips.

"God, I forgot you rumble." She said teasingly and they giggle as they hug tightly.

"I'm wet." Piper states as her clothes were soaked by the water from Alex's.

"Already? Hold your horses Piper." She jokes as she earned a shoved from Piper.

"You're hot by the way." Piper says as she views Alex on her swimsuit. Alex rolls her eyes playfully. They were silently staring at each other conveying what they hearts really feel.  
...

Days dragged by, as the competition gets closer. Lately Alex, Nicky and Ian were exhausted. The pressure is bugging them plus the demands on each of their own studies. One night they decided to have dinner together. She was seated beside Alex and Nicky facing Polly, Pete, Ian and Avery. She felt Alex is really exhausted but trying to converse. After all, the idea to eat together is because they get so busy they barely see their friends on campus. Her eyes look like they will close anytime soon. As they finished and started talking about their day, she notices Alex stretch. Her shirt was raised a little as she puts her arms up revealing a little skin of her flat, lean tummy. Piper couldn't help herself so she reached for her tummy and rubs it affectionately earning a smile from her girlfriend. Alex then places her right arm on Piper's shoulder tugs her closer and kisses her near the ears and whispered "I love you." Piper was surprised, she catches Alex's eyes as a smile edges on her lips.

"I love you too." She said a little louder than she should when she heard complains from their friends on their table.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Nicky said teasingly.

"Jesus, you mush balls!" Polly opposed. They started laughing and Piper feels herself blushing. She never felt this happy and warm. She looks at Alex and she pecks at her sending tingles on her spine. She feels overwhelmingly in love. She knows the ride with Alex is going to be bumpy and it's still a long way to go, but she wants this. Here with Alex. She's taking her chance.


	3. A Little Too Much

**To the guests that commented on Beneath Your Beautiful, thank you. I am considering a succeeding story for it as i felt like i rushed it so just wait guys. I unleashed my inner writer in this chapter whatever that means haha. I made the first two on the spot unlike this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"A Little Too Much"**

 **(Natasha Bedingfield)**

It's a thin line between love and friendship. – Something Borrowed

...

They say love hides behind every corner. Piper Chapman must have been walking on loops for she never really had found anything remotely close to it. She dated a few people in her life. Some have lasted a year or two but she couldn't really recall someone that she had strong feelings for. Somebody whom she always craved to be near, somebody that whenever she looks at, gives her that annoying feeling of having butterflies fluttering on her stomach. The kind of someone that she'll get excited hearing the voice no matter how pointless the speeches are. She longs for that smile she'll never get tired of staring at. Well actually, she might have found that person. Love must really be illusively cruel to her, because in this infuriatingly large number of people on this planet, she falls for someone who does not or might not ever love her back. Piper Chapman is madly in love with her best friend.

On a clear sky of a Wednesday night, Piper and her friends we're having fun languidly on a tavern they frequent. The watering hole is a favorite amongst the number of other bars around. The ambience is very soothing for people who preferred to hang out and converse rather than get lost on the booming music, and rub with sweaty bodies around. They were seated on the table few feet away from the entrance. She's facing the small stage of the tavern while Nicky and Lorna was seated across her facing the entrance.

"Where's your overly sardonic best friend?" Nicky asks her.

 **"** She said she's going to be here in 10 minutes." Piper rolls her eyes and replied. Nicky and Lorna become her friends six years ago as she met them on a certain party of a common friend. While she is sure that the object of her fondness has no clue of her affections, Nicky and Lorna is a different story. They have seen the blonde's un-wavering attention to her "Friend" about whatever story shared or the over bearing cuteness of concern when the said "Friend" is hurt or sad for whatever cause. Mostly, they are not oblivious about the blonde's small spurt of jealousy whenever the "Friend" comments about a certain deity around. Nicky and Lorna observed enough about Piper's un-platonic feelings for her best friend so they tried to warn her one time, that one day it might consume her. After all, unrequited love is the infinite curse of the lonely heart. The night gets deeper as the hours passed by with light teasing and endless counts of their reckless juvenile stories.

"Okay, we've been here for three hours…and Nicky is on her fourth bottle. Where the heck is…" Lorna inquiries but she was cut off by Nicky even before she finishes her sentence.

"Vause!" Nicky yells in excitement as she saw the brunette entered the front door. She and Alex have this unexplainable attachment built by sarcastic comments and comical sense of humor, a one-time subject of envy for Piper. But as the years passed she has acknowledged that while she was having an undisclosed affection to Alex, Nicky on her feelings for the brunette remains platonic. As Alex strides to their table, Piper raised her palm and shyly wave. She is grinning idiotically as she views the brunette's graceful arrival. Entranced, as the background seems to be in slow motion, as Alex's dark locks flows perfectly behind her and her long legs walks in elegant fashion. She was bought back to the reality of her dreaming when Alex seated beside her and bumps their shoulder lightly. They locked eyes as they usually do.

"I thought 10 minutes?" Piper whispered.

"Sorry, work took some time." Alex answered apologetically as she acknowledges the other two of their friends.

"Work? Is that her name?" Nicky jokes, as she earned an elbow in the side from Lorna, as she sees Piper's brows furrows.

"No…Maggie is. But she's not the reason I'm late. It's really work." She explains and faces Piper. The blonde smiled timidly, as their friends sends her a knowing look. Alex inquires as to what her drink is, as their faces were inches apart. They always talk like this on occasion. Whether it's the courage brought by alcohol or pure buried want, she suddenly wants to rub her lips with the brunette's. Gladly, her spur of the moment desire was interrupted by Nicky's voice.

"So, is this Maggie serious or you're just making another good time?"

"She might be." She answers bluntly. The interrogations were interrupted as the server took the brunette's order. She looks at Piper and courteously ask her is she wants more.

"So this is serious?" Lorna probes more.

"Or we could just get down to some serious drinking instead." Nicky said in mockery, that Alex laughs about. Piper observes as dreads come to her in a tiny voice that screams, "this is dead serious".

"Well, I think she's the one." Alex says in a small voice, thinking quietly as she peels the label of her beer.

"You think?" Nicky mocks her again.

"She's okay. She's understanding, very patient, respectful…"

"She sounds like my grandmother." Nicky cuts her off and protests that earn her a laugh from Lorna as Piper giggles.

"Okay, please do not deride my choices in women just because you already found someone who can tolerate yours." Alex says as she gestures to Lorna. She found Piper unusually quiet so she moves to her a little closer and murmur if she's okay. Alex always does this. She always asks if the blonde is okay or if she wants something, it makes Piper feel cherished. Piper didn't answer but nods.

"I mean…Vause, hear me out okay? You don't get to be with someone just because they're okay.

"Isn't love suppose to be consuming, mad, passionate, sweeps you off your feet kinda thing?" Lorna backs up Nicky's claim.

"Or it can be safe, easy, warm, ordinary…" Alex disputes. The conversation continues on their table as the evening deepens. Piper throws a few words to pacify Alex's worries on her silence.

"I mean…I found something good, why would I exchange it for something better that I haven't found yet." She says in an assured voice and looks around for the waiter.

"Vause, listen to me…there are countless mediocre stuffs in this life…and love isn't one of them." Says Nicky. Lorna is so proud that she grabs Nicky's face and kisses her. Alex laughs on her mush balls friends. She faces Piper and was about to ask for her opinion but heard a song she recognized in the background.

"What?" Piper inquires confusedly as Alex's brows rise.

"This is our song!" Pipers listens intently, as she hears the song they both sang in a karaoke bar once.

"I need a love that's strong…I'm so tired of being alone…but will my lonely heart play the part…c'mon Pipes." She sang said to Piper as she encourages her to join on her fiasco chanting of the song. Her enthusiasm was disturbed as the waiter approached them for another round of drinks. As Alex converse with him, Nicky mouthed "Foolish heart" to Piper and teases. She gave a smile quite not reaching her eyes, as Lorna returns the glum smile as she sympathize.

...

A trip on Farmer's market on a Saturday morning with Piper, is a mistake. Lorna learned this the hard way when she accompanied the blonde to buy organic vegetables. Her ears were talked off about health nutrients and they carry a lot of veggies and fruits capable of feeding a basketball team.

"Do you really consume this much in a week?"

"Uhm…no. I'm not a whale Lorna."

"Then why did you buy so many?"

"Some are for Alex." She said straight, as Lorna stares at her skeptically.

"And why? She doesn't even eat this much of healthy selections."

"Yes she does…when I ask her to. Besides she might not know it now, but she'll thank me when we're older and grey."

"You always view growing old with Alex don't you?" She said suggestively and smiles. The blonde feels her blood on her cheeks.

"I mean…yeah. She's my best friend that's given."

"I salute you, you know?"

"Huh?"

"What you're doing is hard. You can't be just friends with someone you're madly in love with." Lorna said. She looks at the smaller brunette and exhales a breath she wasn't aware holding.

"I just…I didn't even know where to begin to explain."

"Oh…you surely didn't have to explain. But honey, you know you deserved to be loved. You deserve to be with somebody who makes you happy."

"I am." They shared a warm smile as Lorna sees Alex approaching. Piper looked at the direction on which Lorna is eyeing. She was surprised that Alex is up this early for she was never an early riser.

"Good thing! Here…since that's all for you." Lorna thrusts a bag to her.

"For me? You will not make me eat all of these greens Piper."

"Oh trust me Al, I would."

"You guys are cute…bickering like old couples." Lorna states the obvious as Alex smirk to her. Piper feels bliss inside her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" the blonde probes.

"I just have a meeting by 11. I decided to drop by."

"Since you mighty thing is here, I would love to excuse myself for my cynically gorgeous of a girlfriend might be looking for me anytime soon…Need to feed the lion." They laugh on the illustration and said their goodbyes. Lorna crosses the street to get home as they both continue walking to Piper's apartment. Piper observes Alex's as she saw the brunette's face contorts and brows furrows.

"You haven't had your coffee aren't you?

"Yeah…I didn't had the chance this morning." She answered and smiles.

"Let's grab some before your migraine worsens."

"You're like the only other human who's ever known me this much."

"Uhm…that's a lie. Nicky too."

"You're different."

Piper just smiles, she lets whatever meaning Alex's words has die on silence as they grab a coffee to go. They reach the blonde's apartment and as Piper settles her grocery, Alex slackens on her couch. She joined the brunette minutes after she changed on her house clothes. It didn't bother the blonde to be on her messy self, as Alex always sees her like this while at her apartment, plain shirt and shorts, as the brunette didn't mind. She hands Piper a flyer of a certain audition for a much needed pianist for an artist's concert.

"Wow, this is big."

"I know. I was thinking maybe you would like to try."

"I don't know Alex. I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Are you kidding me? Pipes I heard you play a thousand times. I am always at awe after, and you seemed to be more great than the last time." She earned a smile from the blonde, as she was warmed by Alex's words. Somehow Alex feels she needs to push Piper more on believing to herself. The blonde always seemed to doubt herself more than anything. The same way she always deemed herself undeserving of somebody's love. She rests her head on Piper's shoulder, as sleep tries to consume her. She didn't know if it's the carefree thoughts brought by exhaustion, or pure strong adoration for the blonde that makes her say the next words.

"You're amazing Pipes. Sometimes you just have to believe on yourself a little bit more. You deserve to be loved until your insides melt. Don't give up on the things you want. When you meet the right person you'll have no doubts." She looks at Piper and said "none." They smiled towards each other as Alex closes her eyes, as exhaustion tries to sweep in again.

"What if doesn't work out? Will you be there?"

"I would not ever, never be there." She answers on a deep voice that tells Piper she is closed to snooze. She looks at Alex with adoration in her eyes, as she always does. She feels her dozing off and gazes at her intently, as her eyes travels on the brunette's moist lips. She leans closer, as she desires to closes the gap over them. She stops herself inches away, as she was reminded of how would Alex respond so instead, she swallows and as she closes her eyes, she rested her lips on the brunette's forehead and buried her aching need to be the only person the brunette would want.

...

Piper decided to try and audition as Alex has told her. Well, she almost always does what her "Friend" tells her. On the day itself however, the brunette regrets to inform her that she wouldn't be able to come. Piper was offended. She holds on to the thought that Alex would support her and will be there since the audition would be on Saturday, no work for the both of them but what upsets her more is that Alex couldn't be there because Maggie made plans to spend the day together. On occasions that they've talked about Alex's new love, she insistently said that they're taking it slow and they're getting to know each other still, which doesn't pacify Piper, instead it makes her heart ache each time she realizes that Alex may not ever view her as anything more than a friend. As Saturday comes Nicky and Lorna are kind enough to accompany her instead. They decided to just meet at the coffee shop a block away from Piper's apartment and share a cab. They were outside talking.

"Hey! Are you ready?" Lorna inquires, as an excited smile shows on her face.

"Well, as ready as I can be. I just want this to happen so I can move past it."

"You'll gonna do good Chapman! I know that. Although, we have a slight problem here." Nicky said, as she looks at the darkening sky of the afternoon. The shift of the weather is ridiculous, as when Piper left the sun is up and shining. Lorna brought only one umbrella fitted enough for her and Nicky. It started to drizzle, as they wait outside and the universe must really hate her, for the cabs surrounding their area seemed to be lacking. Frustration hits Piper, as they view any possible cab lurking around. Then she saw her running towards their direction with a mission in mind.

"Alex?" she saw her first as both Lorna and Nicky look at her direction.

"Hey." Alex said, as she stops in front of Piper and signal to give her a second to catch her breath.

"I thought you couldn't make it Vause?" Nicky asks surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I still couldn't." she said, as Piper's strand of hope vanished. "I know I suck but I also know that you wouldn't bring an umbrella for this weather, so I run across two blocks to give mine and show my support." Alex explains, as her friends were touched by the gesture. Alex didn't like running. But she ran for her, she ran so she could be here, Piper thinks to herself.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to." Nicky caught a cab, as the two converses. She gestures for Piper to hurry or she'll be late.

"I need to go."

"Yeah. I need to run too. Maggie's waiting…Uhm, here…" she hugs Piper tightly, as she wishes her good luck, and tells her she'll drop by later for updates. They said their goodbyes, as Alex run again back to where she comes from. Piper watches her in awe. She felt love. She felt important. I must mean something right? After all, she left Maggie to see her. Piper had a plastered smile, as she joined the cab with her friends.

"I just want to stress that, that's really sweet of Alex. I wish Nicky does that." Lorna said beside her.

"Oh c'mon babe! I'm sweet too."

"Well yeah unspontaneous and mostly only if you need something."

"Fucking mushy Vause!" Nicky said in front.

Piper was quiet but overwhelmingly happy, everything shifts to background noise as her interest only seemed to focus on a wild untamed emotions for Alex Vause.

The audition appears easy for Piper, as she passed it with great confidence. Although there would be a second audition, as there are five of them that made it, and the artist only require one, a celebration was planned by Nicky, as Alex pleaded for her to do. She was swamp in work with lots of things to proof read as an editor in a local paper company. Alex invited Maggie, as Piper gives her approval. Unfortunately, Lorna couldn't make it as she and her sister had plans to go out. They were having dinner and drinks on a restaurant agreed by them. Alex and Maggie are extremely close and Piper made an effort to not show her bruised ego and battered heart. As the night progress and the alcoholic intake continue, the conversation seems to be more relaxed and up beat. Alex and Nicky excused themselves towards the ladies room. Piper was speechless when Maggie asks her about Alex, casually.

"You're her best friend right?"

"Yeah."

"What's Alex like? I mean we go out but I feel like I still didn't knew much about her."

"Uhm…Alex?" her clouded mind seemed to not work.

"Yeah?"

"Ugh…well…for starters, she's like cold coffee in the morning, never a morning person. When she gets up early that's only because she has to or you made her to. She can bear waking up for you but you must soothe her with coffee immediately, before her tantrums starts." They laugh together on the statement, like old friends.

"She's a little bit precise. She knows where she leave something last. Her ulterior may look tough but she's a softie, just don't call her on it cause she doesn't like it. When you fight…let her cool down. She may have said things like a punch in the gut, but trust me…it hurts her more than she hurts you." Maggie observes her as she talks about Alex and it dawns on her, but she keeps it to herself and continues to listen.

"Don't test her patience too much…she might have a long strand, but if it snaps it'll hurt you. She isn't a fan of eating healthy so you must remind her and insist she should. If she gets sad for whatever reason…let her lay her head on your shoulder. She'll talk when she's ready. She may not say it out loud…but you'll feel it…when she loves you…you'll feel it." Her speech ended as she realizes she had rumbled a lot. She suddenly felt conscious but sends a smile to Maggie, as she smiles back. Alex and Nicky comes back and they shared an awkward smile. Alex leans into Piper and questions if everything's fine, as the blonde nods. As their interaction takes place, a knowing eyes gaze on them.

...

As Alex relationship to Maggie progress, the brunette feels like she should always make her a first priority. When people ask about her closeness to Piper, she always say that they're purely platonic, that it's awkward for them to be together, that they're just really close nothing more or less. As the blonde continues to hear it every now and then, it doesn't only make her hurt but it makes her feel that as if she weren't enough for Alex and she wouldn't be deemed enough by anyone. With that on mind, and her rejection on the second audition, the blonde's on a foul mood. It makes it worse when she heard Nicky and Alex talking about the topic again on Nicky and Lorna's apartment. Alex begins to explain again and convince Nicky they're nothing. Her temper rises.

"We're just really close."

"Tell yourself Vause."

"Maggie and I are okay. I really thought she's it."

"Look closely. Sometimes the one you've been searching for your whole life is right in front of you...you just seem to always find a reason to look pass them."

"Nicky…I'm tired o..." Piper burst into the scene even before she finished her sentence.

"Fuck you Alex!" she says abruptly and runs for the door. Alex stops her even before she could leave.

"Why are you mad?"

"It's not such a bad thing to fall in love with me, but you seem to feel like it's the worst thing you'll do." Piper blurts out then pushes Alex away. She runs for the door before Alex could catch her. Alex was flabbergasted. She didn't know what she could have done that makes Piper hate her so much. She looks at Nicky for answers.

"For a person who has four eyes, you're freaking blind." Nicky states.

...

It's been three days since she heard anything from the blonde. This is by far the longest they went to, not be in contact after a fight. Alex is worried. She thought on the night itself Piper will somehow get in touch, as she tries to call and text the blonde. She even went to her apartment but she was not addressed. She was having lunch with Maggie playing with her food and uninterested about her surroundings.

"I was wondering how long you would want to delay the inevitable?"

"What?"

"You know what. Alex, you always knew. You're just afraid to acknowledge it, deeming it ending before it even begins." She was quiet as she tried to process what Maggie says. "You and me both know its piper. You talked about her with stars in your eyes, like she hung the moon and she worships you like a scenic landscape, she would never get tired looking at."

"Sorry. I just…"

"No, go! Go before I change my mind." They look at each other for a while and share a genuine smile. "Go!" Alex dashes out the restaurant, seeking the blonde.

...

She was seating now on the blonde's apartment. She lets her in after an hour of begging, as she seated still on her front door. Piper steers clear of the topic and avoids the brunette's stare, as they sat at the both ends of the couch.

"Pipes, would you look at me please." She begs as she tries to hold her stare. Piper stares upfront for a moment, before she gives in. It broke Alex's heart when she finally looks at her, as her eyes were tired and blood shot red on crying and her cheeks are tear stained. It makes her want to embrace her.

"Have you eaten? You know it's not healthy…"

"Don't! Don't patronize me." Piper says firmly. Alex moves closer to Piper and leans, as she took her hand.

"I'm sorry. Believe me, I never intended to hurt you. You're important to me and I'm scared…I'm frightened to cross this line. I'm terrified of us not working. I can't cross it then lose you, because I would never ever be okay if it happens."

"Are you only saying this because you're now aware of my feelings?"

"Your words hurts you know." She said back.

"Alex.." Piper releases a breath she was holding.

"Do you love me?" Alex asks softly, as silence filled the air for a few seconds.

"Yes." Piper said, as she diverts her eyes on the floor. Alex gently tilts her head and slowly leans in, and kisses her. They parted a little to look at each other, as they express what they really feel.

"Do you love me?" Piper asks uncertain.

"Yes." Alex answers, as she softly kisses her again. Their noses brush on each other gently, as the kiss intensifies. She straddles Alex, as the brunette stands and carry Piper towards her bedroom. She places Piper on the bed gently, as she took her top off followed by her bra and drops it to the floor. She removed Alex's glasses and puts it on the bedside table. She kisses Piper again, as their breath mingled. Alex helps Piper and pulls her top off, as she discarded her own bra. Slowly heaving chests brushed towards each other, as Alex leans over again, and kisses Piper intensely. Her hands travel through her abdomen, as she pulls her shorts asking for entrance. Piper tugs on Alex's jeans as she slides it off. Piper returns the same need as their naked bodies collide. Alex's mouth travels from her neck through her collarbones leaving soft kisses as she pass. Her taut nipples asking for attention was worshiped by Alex's mouth sucking it gently sending shivers to her spine. Her right hand rest dangerously close to Piper's mound making her writhed with anticipation. Alex played with her folds collecting her wetness, as her thumb rubs in circles on her clit. "Aaallll..." she begs as Alex slowly enters her, as she squirms a little adjusting to her fingers. She pumps slowly at first, as Piper moves with the rhythm that she sets. She adds another finger and groans, as Piper moans and the sound of their love making fill the bedroom. Piper murmured, "I love you" to Alex, as she tumbles over the edge in a fog. She was bought to consciousness moments after, as Alex is hovering above her. She she kisses her and said, "I love you too."

"I will take you again." She kisses Piper and said with her pupils dilated making Piper tremble, as desire edges on her. They kiss briefly as she lift Piper's arms and wrap it across her shoulder blades as Piper grips on the base of her neck. Alex's hand slides on her sides to her back. She lifts Piper on a seated position, straddling her. Alex's mouth attaches to the pulse point on her neck and sucks it softly, as their chests brushing lightly. She snakes her hand in between them, as she find Piper's cunt and brushes her folds gently. She moans in delight as Piper gasp, when she enters her the second time. Her fingers pumps smoothly and firmly in and out of Piper's heat, as her other hand holds Piper in steady. Her mouth sucks gently on her right right breast as her tongue swivels around her nipple. She gave the same attention to her left breast, as Piper's clutch on her hair.

"Uhhh…Allleeexx…"she moans through the silence of the bedroom. They kiss long and deep as Alex slides a third finger in, deepening her thrusts. Her hips begin to twitch on the tempo that Alex had set.

"Ahhh…Pipes...Let go, baby." Alex said and kisses her, as Piper begins to whimper. Piper releases a powerful orgasm, as Alex continues to pump in and out of her. She waits until her breath was back to normal, and gave her a tender kiss. She lays her down gently and they lay spent on the bed and cuddled.

"So, we're doing this?" Piper asks in a small voice, as she catches her eye.

"Please don't judge this. I know I've got a lot of proving to do before you finally gasp the idea of me loving you too, but I'm going to make you feel it everyday." Alex said as she brushes her golden locks.

"I'm trying to...just be patient and stay." Piper answers, as she nuzzles Alex neck.

"I don't have any plans on going away. I want to be here…next to you." Alex said as she kisses her again, and they continue making passionate love throughout the night.

...

The days dragged by as they continue to get closer as they could ever possibly be, more than they already are. People are aware now that they're dating, as they continue to catch people's eyes. Dating involves patience, a lot of patience especially when you're dating Alex Vause. Past lovers resurface, as they were intrigue by the brunette's new object of affection. They were on the store of organic juices one time, as they continue to converse on their own little world. Piper and her were on line waiting to be served, as a gorgeous red head approach Alex.

"Hey, Alex!" Alex faces away from Piper and glance towards the voice.

"Oh, hey Sandra."

"How are you? Long time no see."

"Yeah I know. Sorry I was just busy. Ugh, this is Piper. My girlfriend." She said as she puts her arm on her shoulder. The conversation continues as they updated each other on their lives. Alex never really made her feel left out. Her hand is on her back rubbing in circles, soothing the blonde. The red head bid them farewells after a while, as they continue to wait in line. As they stand on the line, she told Alex about the audition but the brunette makes her feel better, as she whispers sweet nothings to Piper and say sarcastic comments sometimes, making the blonde snort in laughter. Piper feels overwhelmingly happy. When Alex faces at the other side to see how long before they'll be served, she rest her nose at the back of the brunettes shoulder, smelling her scent of vanilla and blueberry, she snakes her arms around her waist, as she kiss Alex on her back. Alex looks back at her and leans, as she waited for her kiss. They shared a peck and as Piper looks around, she saw few people looking back at them and smiling. She hides her face a little on Alex's shoulder, as she blushed bright red.

...

Saturday came and they were in Watering Hole as usual. Piper was late because she has a deadline to finish for her job in the advertising firm. She came in conversing with a young man and they said goodbye after she locked eyes with Alex. She walks on their table, greeted her friends and pecks her. Alex stands up to let her slide further in the seat, as they were seating beside the wall. They sat down and started to converse.

"I ordered grilled salmon for you and just water…do you want anything else?" Alex whispered. Their faces are inches apart and in an intense eye lock.

"No, thanks that's great. Maybe later." She speaks as she rubs her hand on the brunette's thighs. Alex nods in silence, as her brows furrows making Piper realize she's thinking about something.

"What's wrong?"

"Who's the…uhm…who's the guy? She asks timidly. Piper smiles as she realizes Alex is jealous.

"Oh, no one…just some admirer." She said jokingly, as the brunette's stare hardens.

"I'm joking babe. He's just a colleague…friends are here too." Piper points out.

"Oh…yeah." Alex said, as she faces on the way where Piper's pointing at.

"Don't get jealous. I'm all taken."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Really?" she probes, mocking Alex's statement.

"No." Alex said on a voice higher than usual. Piper waits, as she stayed silent.

"I wasn't...I was never jealous...just now." Piper laughs on Alex's claim. They giggled, as she grabs Alex in the arm and playfully bites at her shoulder. Alex was about to say something but before she could, the blonde grabs both of her cheeks on one hand, pulls her over and pecks her. They burst on another fit of laughter.

"So…any favorite song now?" Nicky teases them, as they continue to block out their surroundings.

"Piper's my favorite song." The brunette says, as she teases the blonde. Piper blushed hard making Lorna laugh.

"Shut up! You're killing me." Nicky said.

"I'm killing you with my sweetness?"

"Yes! You're making me diabetic." The teasing continues all through the night. Alex is madly in love. She was glad she made a right choice. She glances at the blonde beside her, as she feels warm and content. She concludes, that some lines are meant to be crossed.


	4. All Too Well

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, i appreciate it and keep it coming please...I decided to just put the titles and not the lyrics anymore. Here it is. I hope you'll enjoy this and the next one is a sequel to this. Oh, and kinda rated M for this. Thanks!**

* * *

 **"All too well"**

 **(Taylor Swift)**

 _One day, whether you are 14, 28 or 65, you will stumble upon someone who will start a fire in you that cannot die. However, the saddest, most awful truth you will ever come to find…is they are not always with whom we spend our lives. – Anonymous_

...

Radio Jock: How was working with a brilliant director like Julia Reese?

Piper: It's amazing. She's very particular with some scenes but you could really learn from her. It's great! I am lucky.

Radio Jock: I heard you shoot some scenes on an eerie abandon theater?

Piper: True. It's scary, it really is.

Radio Jock: Yeah?

Piper: Very. You know the kind where there is a place that gives you the creeps even if you're just looking at it? That's it.

Radio Jock: Uhuh, I don't like places like that. You're character played beside Louie Anderson right? How was working with him?

Piper: Yeah. He's funny. All we do between breaks is to laugh about something he said. He's a funny man.

Radio Jock: crazy right? We guest him here before.

Piper: You did?

Radio Jock: Guy's have this amazing sense of humor.

Piper: I know. You'll laugh even if you're just looking at him.

They burst into laughter about the thought.

Radio Jock: So can you tell us more about the movie?

Piper: Well it's about uhm...It's about second chance, so to speak.

Radio Jock: Oh...interesting.

Piper: Yeah.

Radio Jock: So the story revolves around meeting someone in a wrong time? Is that it?

Piper: Uhm...yeah. Something close. You'll have to watch. I won't say anything more.

Radio Jock: Uhuh. Can you relate to it?

Piper: The story?

Radio Jock: Yeah…something remotely close to it.

Piper: I could say.

...

Maybe it's the first time you broke a promise. Maybe it's the time where she forgot to tell you she's coming home late. Perhaps it's when she first demanded a priority in your life. It can be the time when she said she'll call you and didn't. It's possibly the day when you introduce her as nothing more than a friend to people. Possibly, it was on that day she said those destructive words and you spurt equally damaging lines of a long time brewing fight and probably the start of the countless more to come. Somewhere along those times is the beginning of the downfall, of a love that was predestined to end.

You dreamed performing on a stage. You wanted to be a part of something big that people will start obsessing with. Having a degree in theater arts, you went audition after audition. One fine morning after you've gone to the shower, you got an email saying you land into a part of a TV series that although was small, was vital to the story. You were ecstatic and can't wait to tell her. The first person you ever wanted to tell when something happened whether good or bad. You turn and saw her sleeping on her front, hugging a pillow to her side, as she's butt naked at your bed. You walked up to her and sit on top of her and gently rouse her.

"Al wake up!" excitement evident on your voice.

"What the hell…Pipes." Irritation obvious on her tone as her brows furrows intensely when she looks at you. She doesn't like being woken up.

"I made it! I made it!"

"What?"

"The audition…I was casted!" you yell in happiness as you threw yourself at her.

"What!? That's great kid!" she said delighted and you hugged each other tightly as she kisses you firmly. She said she's happy for you and you told her you'd start two days from now. Alex reminded you about the trip you guys planned, to visit her mom.

"Oh…yeah." You said regretfully as your shoulders sagged. You and Diane are close. She treats you so well you felt like a family. Alex felt your torn but she understands. You worked hard enough for this; you had been through so much to just let this pass.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll just tell mom. I'm sure she'll understand." She said as she grabbed her glasses on the bedside table and put it on.

"Are you sure? I mean we promised her."

"Yeah. I'll explain. We can visit next week anyway." She looked around searching for something.

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"Uhm…It's seven."

"Oh, for fucks sake Pipes! You couldn't wait to tell me at least when my senses are active." She said. Her face scrunches and shoved you away but you hold onto her firmly before she can turn on her front again.

"Uh, uh. I want my breakfast." You kissed her on the chest as you look at her, seduction with your eyes. You seated on her hips and removed your robe slowly revealing your naked self as she smirk and fondle on your right breast. As your version of grown-up wrestling starts the promise to her mom forgotten. It's the first defeat.  
...

The second round comes three months after you had been signed. Your agent said the projects are coming in, and it is. It's coming on waves, one after the other. Your personal assistant Annie helps you to manage. You barely see Alex as she works shifting hours, bartending at Bricks where her friend Nicky is the manager. Alex didn't come from money. She wasn't able to get a college degree but in spite it, she was well read and has really talented hands. She draws and paints really well. People deemed you on the market, as you were never really seen dating anyone. Alex had a hard time dealing on it because aside from the fact that in two years of dating she never met anyone close to you other than your brother Cal and your spoiled brat friend Polly, she had now to deal with other people paying close attention on you. You weren't ashamed being with her at all, but you were young and scared about the judgment of your edgy parents and worried it will ruin what you and Alex has. Alex never really called you for that. She even calls herself the invisible woman and teases you about it. She understands as long as she's assured that on close doors you're all hers. But on one occasion, behind the teasing and the banters, you saw something else. You're out with her one night having dinner. You haven't seen each other in a week so you made an effort to free a day to be with her.

"I'm happy to see you kid." She said with glitter in her eyes. You smiled.

"Me too. I'm sorry. It's been crazy lately." You told her as your right foot rubs her left ankle under the table. Her eyebrows rise playfully as she smirks. She understands you're in public as you can't really be expressive in the open.

"So…are you hiring a body guard soon?"

"Shut up! I wasn't that famous yet."

"You'll have to eventually…for the crazy obsessive admirers out there."

"Or I could hire you instead."

"Yeah that's a good idea. I will keep you safe, every night." She suggested as you giggle at the double meaning of the statement. Your conversation was interfered when two women approach your table. You've known them in high school as you're parents are friends with theirs. You talked for a bit and mention Alex.

"Uhm, this is Alex." You said. They waited if you're adding more than her name but it didn't came. They didn't probe so you didn't explain. They greeted her.

"Nice to meet you guys." She answers back.

You talked more for a bit as they eventually bid you farewell. They said they watch you and you're really good. You said your gratitude as they waved goodbye to you and Alex. You resume eating but it's quiet. The kind of silence that is uncomfortable, the one you aren't used to, as the silence you shared with Alex is relaxed. She's not looking at you, just absent-mindedly touching her food, and thinking about something. Something's bothering Alex and maybe it's about the earlier introduction and it worries you, so you reach under by your left hand and rubs on circles onto her right knee soothing her. She looks at you surprised. For a second you saw hurt on her eyes but quickly disappears as she smiles at you, not quite reaching her eyes.  
...

You noticed, as when each time you went out with Alex she's careful. She guards her action towards you. She's cautious where she puts her hand on you, or by the way she looks at you when other people seemed to be staring. She's conscious about how people would see you together cause she knows this is important to you, you've worked hard to reach where you are now and she didn't want to ruin it, but you didn't like it. The one time where you are walking beside her towards a coffee shop, you were talking but she's taking few steps ahead of you. Few people recognized you, so you stop to sign autographs and for pictures as Alex waits on the side, few feet away from you. You saw some girl approach her and ask for direction. They talked for a while as the girl smiled at her knowingly and waved goodbye. You didn't enjoy it, you've had enough of this, and so after you bid farewell on people, you walk towards her and grabbed her hand. She tried pulling away as she feels people staring, but you're having none of it. You're grip is firm over her hand and before you started walking again, you grabbed her by the jacket using your other hand, and kiss her sweetly. There are spurt of lights as few phones captured the moment you two just shared but you couldn't care less.

"Pipes, there are people here." She said, shock evident on her face.

"I don't care."

"Your parents…"

"I'm done hiding. Fuck all of this! People should know you're with me. You are right?"

"You're an idiot!" as she laughs on your question. You smiled and you wrap your arms on her torso hugging her. You hugged tightly and you buried your nose to her shoulder as you feel her kiss you at the side of your head. You continued walking not caring about anyone in the world. It's a misstep.

...

The third punch came without you noticing. Alex didn't like the attention. She doesn't like being photograph whenever she and you went out together. As you slowly having the time of your life and your dreams are coming to pass, Alex's seemed to take time. Her paintings and drawings haven't gained enough attention for anyone. In order to accompany you on cocktail parties she took overtime or double shifts on Bricks, to buy a dress that will cost an arm and a leg and she would only use once. She isn't thrilled on appearing in parties where she's reminded of a world she didn't feel a part of, to be reminded of the things she didn't have and probably won't ever going to have. The world that you seemed to adapt so well, after all this is the life you're used of having while Alex is an outsider. You had a fight one time when you insist on buying for her dress, as you knew the money is tight on her part but she refuses. Alex doesn't want to be pitied at. You're at your bedroom on your new apartment fixing your things, as you have an interview on a talk show.

"Alex, please just let me."

"I told you I didn't need your money."

"Think of it as a gift. It's no big deal."

"I can buy my own dress Piper."

"I know you can…but I don't like you taking two shifts, it makes you tired and cranky."

"I don't like you feeling sorry for me because I can't adapt to your life." You stopped dead on your tracks and look at her.

"Please don't start, I don't have time for this." You said. There was a knock on the open door and you saw Annie standing there.

"Uhm, guys excuse me…Piper, the car is ready." she said.

"Thanks Annie. I'll be right out." You replied. You walked in front of Alex and wrap your arms on her shoulder and hugged her tight. You exhaled a breath that you're holding. You knew how Alex feels about money. You didn't care about any social status but Alex is different.

"Please babe…at least think about it, okay?" you look at her with your doe eyes; you knew well she couldn't resist.

"Don't look at me like that!" she said and pulls you closer.

"What?"

"You knew what. You knew exactly what you're doing."

"Uh, I'm innocent here." You said teasing. You grabbed her face with both hands and kiss her. You peck her one after the other as you look at her each time.

"Please, think about it okay?" you asked again and kiss her intensely as she kisses back. You're heart is racing as you pulled back and rest your forehead on hers. Annie went back on your door to see what's keeping you.

"You love birds! Piper you'll be late." Annie said teasingly as she leaves you again and wait on the front door.

"I gotta go."

"Okay." Alex replied as she closes the gap on your lips again. She kisses you feverishly. You feel your knees weaken so you pulled back.

"You're ruining my lipstick." You joked as she giggles. She releases you.

"Go now!" she slaps your butt playfully as you started walking to the bedroom door and exits. You forgot something so you dipped your head on the open door.

"Al…I love you." You said and smiled to her.

"I love you too kid." She replies and grinned. You shared a look for a moment before Annie calls you again to leave. You heard Alex's laughter as Annie teases you.  
...

You're on taping as you received a phone call from Alex. She's ecstatic on the other line. An artist is interested to showcase her painting in an exhibit tomorrow night.

"That's great babe! I'm happy for you." You told her on the other line. She was in the middle of the story about the encounter when you cut her off.

"Babe, I'm sorry I really need to go. Taping will start now."

"Oh, sure. You're coming tomorrow night right?"

"Tomorrow? I think I can. We probably finish early."

"That's great…I wou…" you cut her off as the director calls for you."

"Alex I need to go okay. Love you." You said and drop the call even before she answers.

"Okay…Love you too." Alex said on the dead air.  
...

Tomorrow night arrived. A lot of people came on the exhibit and the artist was proud as people begin to praise Alex and the painting she made. The night deepens and the exhibit will end by 9pm. It's half past 8 but you're still nowhere to be found. You asked Annie to call her instead.

"Hello? Pipes where are you?"

"Hey Alex. It's Annie."

"Is everything okay? Where's Piper?"

"Oh everything's fine. She's just…she's sorry she couldn't come. The show's writers organize a get together for everyone. She was expected to be there. She couldn't call at this time as they wrapped up some scenes."

"Oh, that's uhm…that's fine." She tries to hide the disappointment on her voice.

"She's really sorry Alex." Annie said to console her.

"That's fine. Thanks."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."  
...

After the exhibit the artist gave her a card with his contact as he really liked Alex's work but he lives in Colorado. He was just in New York for a one-time exhibit. He's willing to showcase Alex on his exhibits if she agrees to. Alex is thankful but says she wasn't able to give him an answer yet as she doesn't have any plans on moving. He understands but asks Alex to give him a call if she changes her mind. Alex feels happy but as the same time disappointed as she thought this could be the start of her dreams finally happening. She went to Bricks alone to celebrate, for what she didn't know. Seated at the bar sipping her Jameson with ginger ale, she was spotted by Nicky.

"And what are you sexy thing doing in here?"

"Hey. I'm just hanging out."

"You know if you just want to see me, all you have to do is ask. You don't need to dress this scenic. I thought you have a girlfriend? You're confusing me more than I'm already am." She said jokily. Alex is dressed pleasantly wearing a black-laced cocktail dress that falls three inches above her knee with half sleeve see through lace and three inches black heels. Alex chuckles on her friend.

"Shut up! I came from my art exhibit."

"You had an exhibit? How come I wasn't informed?"

"Well, it's not really a big deal so, it's fine."

"Chapman knows? Where is she?" Nicky looks around.

"She missed it." She says as she drinks on her glass.

"Oh sucks man! She must have been busy."

"She is." Nicky felt her unhappy mood so she accompanies her for a while until she excuse herself as she attends to a customer from another table. Few hours dragged by but Nicky wasn't able to get back to her as the bar gets busy. She was nursing her second drink when she heard a voice.

"Can I have a Manhattan please?" Alex looks up and saw a pretty brunette asking Mike, her co-bartender. She saw Mike swamp with orders so she initiate to make it for the brunette.

"Here you go."

"Wow, you're too hot for a bartender. I mean, no offense."

"You know when people say no offense, it is usually offensive." Alex replied and they smiled to each other.

"You want to join us? Our table was there?" The brunette points at the direction. Before Alex can response, you already answered for her.

"She's with me." They both look at you as you smiled that practice smile you used now. The brunette waved goodbye and left as your eyes never left Alex's face.

"I didn't do anything." She explains.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Don't give me your jealous look."

"I'm not giving you any look. That girl wouldn't even deserve that look. She's too girly for your liking." You said and seated at the stool beside her.

"At least she's here." Alex says. You are stunned because for the first time, she calls on you. You couldn't look in her eyes so you stare ahead. You know that tonight is important for her but you couldn't be there.

Mike recognizes you, as you used to wait for Alex in the bar before. He gave you a lychee mojito even before you ask. You said thanks and Alex smiled at him.

"I feel like I'm squeezing myself to fit in your life." Alex said softly staring at her drinks. You were surprised to her voicing out her feelings, to say anything. Alex never calls on you when it comes to your job; you always thought she'd understand. You feel like crying because you're feeling it too. Suddenly, you need to put an effort to make time for Alex when it used to be effortless. Without notice, she was suddenly in the sidelines waiting and you don't know what to do about it. You both finished your drinks in silence. It's close to 1am when you both decided to leave.

"Where's your car?"

"I ask my driver to just drop me here…I can just call a cab…if you don't want to spend the night." You said unsurely. Alex is being distant and it's hurting you.

"No…let's go home." She said in resigned voice. You reached her apartment and immediately prepared for bed, still being detached to each other. After your evening rituals you proceed to go to bed. You saw her lying on her side, back against you. Minutes after you hear her heavy breathing on the stillness of the night, signaling she's already deep asleep. You decided to voice out what you feel on the darkness.

"I tried Al. I tried leaving early." You feel like crying. You know that's important to her.

"I just want you there kid." You were surprised when she answered, voice thick with emotion. You couldn't help the tears so you face your side of the bed away from her. You're sniffling as you try to keep your emotions at bay but you couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry…tell me what to do." You begged as your voice quivers a little. You felt shuffling on the bed as you felt Alex pulled you to her and wrapped her arms around you. You're crying increases as she hugged you tightly, spooning you and placing passionate kisses on your neck. You took her arms and draped it tightly around you and rest them on your chest as she continued her gentle assault on your neck. The situation is scaring you; you suddenly wanted to feel Alex, to know if she's still with you, if she's still yours. You grabbed her right hand and placed it inside your panties.

"Pipes…" she says softly trying to protest.

"Please…I want you inside." You plead needy. She complies and continues the heated kisses on your neck, as her fingers gently brushed on your folds and play around the opening, gently and melodiously. You lifted your hips as her thumb slowly slips down your panties. You raised your leg and rest it on her right, opening yourself more for her as you tightly grip on her arms. You are getting antsy and started to move your hips, following Alex's fingers. You want to feel her and her love for you. Her left hand traveled tenderly under your shirt as she starts caressing your left breast. You feel your sticky wetness starting to spread on her fingers as your body was filled with need. "Baby…" you tried to protest in anticipation as she took her sweet time playing with your clit and, in gentle circles, rubs it. You felt her tap it gently as the tension on your body builds up. You are close in delirium as you begged her again. She slowly slips her middle finger in your pulsing channel in a rhythmic pace. "Don't stop baby." you shrieked as she starts slowly and steadily begins to pump. You can feel you muscle clench as you moaned her name "Aaallleexxx." She adds another finger inside opening you more and pump at a firmer speed making your hips move with the stride that she set. You felt you're close in explosion as you arch your back. You feel Alex's ragged breath and groans as she rest her mouth on the side of your ears. It didn't take long before you cry with the force of your orgasm as her fingers continuous to pump in you, bringing you down on a high. Alex took off her shirt and boy shorts in haste and gently raised your hands to help removes yours. You regained awareness on Alex hovering above you as she kisses you intensely as your body trembles again. Alex wasn't done yet. She repositions herself as her thighs bumps on your cunt and hers was on yours. "Baby, look at me." She said in a voice thick with desire. Her eyes conveying the intensity of her emotions over you. You felt adored and valued as you never felt with anyone before. She nudges her nose lightly onto yours as she starts moving again rubbing your still sensitive cunt onto her thigh as you feel her moisture on yours. She took both of your hands and pin it above you as your chest heaves lightly against each other. "Come with me again." She demands as her rhythm moves quicker and you feel your self close to the brink again. Your eye closes forcefully as your toes curled when your fluid rupture powerfully once more. "Aaahhhh…" as Alex shrieks her own moments after. You were still catching your breath as you feel her thumb rubs your hypersensitive clit again bringing you to completion one more time. You're clutching desperately at her shoulders when she re-enters you once more and wraps your legs around her hips, pushing inside you deeply. She started to breathe some hot air on your neck in between kisses as it slowly moves to your collarbones. "Aaahhhh…Aaalll…" you grunt as she reaches your right breast and fondled over it. She started sucking as her heated tongue is flicking your nipple. She gave the same attention on your left with every harmonized thrust. Your moans and her groans are yelled through the darken bedroom. You begin to meet her thrust again as you cried out and reach the edge. Alex deflates on top of you, as you lied consumed on the bed. She was above you still when you regain your senses as her fingers are still inside you. She kisses your tear-stained cheeks softly and looks at you with adoration.

"I love you." She said gently. You look at her emerald orbs and saw unshed tears on them as she tries to hide her emotions. You feel like crying again as you can feel the pain she was feeling.

"I love you too." You told her and kiss her again fervently. You wanted to erase the agony she must be feeling as you moved in her fingers again. You wanted her to know that in the rapid rate of your life changing, you're still hers. She answered by thrusting on you again making you know she's all yours. She worships your body again as you glorifies hers, and you made love to her all over again entirely throughout the night.  
...

On the morning you felt alone as you haven't felt Alex so you reached at her side but it's empty. You rise from the bed confused and wore Alex's t-shirt and your panties from last night. You heard movement on the kitchen so you went there to search for her as you saw her busy preparing breakfast.

"Hey."

"Hey." She greeted you warmly as you approach her, wrap your arms around her, and buried your face onto her neck. You stood wrap on each other for a moment as she rubs soothing circles on your back. She releases you and instructed to seat at the stool by the counter and hands you your breakfast and coffee.

"Where's yours?"

"I'm just for coffee." Your brows furrows on her answer.

"No…here. Let's share." You said and tap the stool beside you for her to seat. You started eating the bacon and egg as you feed her too. She smiles with the gesture and you smiled back.

"Spend the day with me." You said asking her to.

"I don't have work today but aren't you busy?" your heart breaks a little on the honesty of her question as it unintentionally reminds you on where your priorities lies lately.

"I ask Annie to free my schedule today cause I know you don't have work."

"You didn't have to Pipes." She said shyly as she fidgets on her glasses. You grab her face by both hands and kiss her warmly conveying your affection for her.

"I want to…I'm sorry Al. I know you felt out of place in my life lately but trust me it's the last thing I would want to do." You said as you look at her sadly.

"I'm sorry too kid…maybe you could arrange some time like this. I'm not asking for too much…just a little time with you is enough." She said caressing your cheeks with her fingers. You shared a short kiss as she playfully bites on your lower lip and you couldn't help but groan.

"I thought you're still sore." She teases you as she chuckles.

"Don't underestimate my athletic body." You said and straddle her. You shared another brief kiss. You rest your face on the area between her neck and shoulder, inhaling Alex's scent as her hands rest on your hips. You seated quietly hearing only each other's breathing.

"I love you so much." You said through the silence, face still buried on her neck. She looks at you a little and smiles genuinely.

"I love you too…very much." She said and places a lingering kiss on your cheek.  
...

It lasted for some time. Arranging your schedules, fitting Alex's free time. You even had the time to visit Diane as you promised before. The two-day visit is memorable as it's only the three of you just like the old times. The demands have been cruelly waiting at the sidelines. You're career is soaring. You were having movie offers, commercials, photo shoots, TV appearances, galas, award shows, radio interviews and even theatre castings. You made an effort to work it out but when your both hands are full enough to hold onto another present, you must let go of something else. You didn't notice it just yet, but you placed Alex on the audience once more, as you're busy playing your role again. She doesn't call you for it. She doesn't remind you anymore nor say anything when you broke a promise again. She was silently looking from the sidelines. Seeing by her own eyes how your two worlds don't fit anymore. She's becoming aware how far apart you guys are now…that things have changed for you and not for her. She's still a bartender and you're the movie star now.

The last blow happened on your birthday. Your mother has organized a cocktail party for you. She invited your co-workers in the industry and of course her own circle of friends. Your friends Polly and Pete came too. Your mother asks Polly to invite Alex instead, as you knew full well her unannounced dislike towards your girlfriend. You're busy talking with your guests; one after another as your father proudly introduce you with some of his business connections. You saw Alex lingering alone through a crowd, which she felt as an outcast. Your eyes catches each other's as you both smile and you're about to walk to her when a director you worked with before, came to you discussing a proposal. You looked at her apologizing. She gave you a smile that doesn't quite reach the eyes and a tiny wave. The party progressed and you haven't had the chance to spent time with Alex. You saw her now talking for the first time with Polly and Pete and somehow it calms you.

"Wow, you look nice supercunt."

"Thanks, holly. You don't look half bad yourself."

"Please, I was never."

"How did you put up with her?" she asks Pete jokily.

"You have no idea." They chuckle together as Polly slaps her on the arm. Their banter continues until Alex turns her eyes on Piper's gifts on the table. There were lots of designer labeled paper bags, known jewelry shops and other expensive gifts around. Her eye caught the one she gave Piper. An 11x14 painting that she showcase last exhibit wrapped in a simple manila paper, it was down the table just discarded on the wall. Just like her, it was out of placed, deemed unsuitable. She zoned out a little and both Polly and Pete looks at where she's staring.

"Put the painting in the table." Polly said firmly on a passing by waiter and grabs him by the arm. The waiter complies on the instruction as Pete thanked him. Alex is silent; she suddenly felt more left out than she already are.

"I'm sure someone just forgot to put it there." Polly said as she smiled timidly consoling. She gave a halfhearted smile back.

"Thanks. Excuse me." She said and left before Polly and Pete can say anything.  
...

You've search for her, as you haven't seen her for an hour. Some of the guests are just lingering around, as the party is about to end. You saw her at the back by the garden, silently standing and thinking. It's the first time your eyes linger to her form. She's beautiful as always, and you feel your heart beating faster. You surprised her as you threw yourself at her and starts kissing her moist lips conveying your adoration. As your kissing intensifies, you taste tears in her lips. Alex is crying.

"Alex…what's wrong?" you asks her, still holding her face with your hands.

"I can't do this any longer…I don't belong here Piper." She said in a sad tone holding your hands, still in her face.

"What do you mean?" your voice shakes, as you dropped your hands, knowing exactly what she meant.

"This is not working…we're not working anymore." Her lips quivered as tears flowed endlessly from her eyes.

"No…Alex…"

"I'm not myself in here Pipes…I'm not myself in your world anymore." She said in a heart breaking voice.

"No, Alex we can fix this…Let's fix this." You said begging and sobbing. She shakes her head no and looks away.

"We both know it's coming."

"I'm sorry…I can change. I'll change it." You said as your voice trembles as you plead for her to stay.

"Don't apologize for something you're glad you have kid. You dreamed this…you've worked hard for this Pipes."

"I can't lose you."

"I need this…and this is your world now." She walks towards you slowly holding onto your head as she place a soft kiss on your forehead. You felt her tears mixed with yours as you hold on to her shoulders tightly, not letting go. Your heart is breaking as you feel Alex's shattered. She let's go of you slowly as you keep on holding on to protest. She frees herself and starts walking away as you hear the lingering sobs of her breaking self.

"Alex…Alex!" you shouted in a resigned voice but Alex doesn't stop. You lost her, the only person that means something in a crowd of people. The only face you would look for every waking hour of the day.

...

A tough three months have passed since you and Alex broke up. The distraction bought by work is a great relief but you still shed tears for her, and for you. You realize now that maybe Alex holds on to your relationship longer than she should, that she stayed for you, as long as she could. She bears being in the sidelines as long as she's still a part of your world, until she wasn't anymore. On nights that you missed her badly you can feel your own heart breaking, so you looked at the painting she gave you on your birthday, for comfort. It's an acrylic painting of you on a stage with stars as its background. The image was taken on your first landing role at a local play, which Diane took while she's visiting. It's one of the best days of your life, where you and Alex used to share your dreams.

It's Nicky's birthday when you saw her last. You were hoping she'd come so you took your chance. You're ready now; you'll give up your dreams for Alex.

"Look who made it?" Nicky said when you arrived.

"Hey, happy birthday!" You greeted her with a hug.

"I felt so special for you to be here Chapman."

"Shut up! You're special to me."

"I feel like you came with a purpose." Nicky teases as you fell silent. She's waiting for you to say something.

"I just..."

"She's at the back porch. Go get her tiger!" You smiled shyly and walk at the back, passing by some people who recognize you. You saw her nursing a beer, seated in the outside table deeply thinking. She's still as beautiful as you first saw her. She must have felt you before she saw you as she looks up at your direction, and smiles. Your heart skips a beat as you walk towards her. You've had your speech on what to tell her, to win her back. You seated across her as you both smiled dearly for each other.

"Hey."

"Hey, kid. It's nice to see your face."

"You too." You said warmly. She smirks back but you saw something else, the kind of smirk that Alex has when she's excited, when she has news.

"Spill it!" You said nervously. Did she found someone new? No. Alex won't do that, not this early.

"I was offered for an exhibit again from the first artist I worked with." She exclaimed.

"Really? Wow, that's great Al." You said happily.

"It's going to be big this time. The showcase will all be mine." She happily said.

"What? That's amazing! When is this?" You inquired excitedly. Alex's dreams are now coming to pass. Maybe this will work now, the two of you has a chance again.

"It's in a week Kid."

"That's fast. Well, where?" I could accompany you, I can arrange my schedule." you rumble excitedly. She looks at you a little unsure.

"What?"

"It's in Denver Pipes."

"In...in Colorado?" You ask surprised as your tone rises a little.

"Yes. I needed to stay for long as the exhibit was held first two Friday's of the month." She dropped her eyes and explains.

"How long?" Your voice shakes.

"I'm not sure yet kid."

"Do you know someone there? You can't be alone in there Alex...you need to..." You said in a trembling voice as you rumble.

"Pipes..." She cuts you off and held your hand that is resting on the table.

It's the first time you felt her touch again after three months and it breaks your heart, making you long for her again.

"You're leaving..." It's a statement more to you than a question. Your prepared speech wasn't delivered; this is Alex's dreams. You can't and you shouldn't hold her back. She didn't do that to you. Her dreams are coming to life and sadly, you aren't going to be there to see it, and it makes you wanna cry. Your tears fell rapidly as you didn't notice. Alex rises to her feet and seated beside you. She felt your grief as her glasses hides the tears in her eyes. She raised her arm to your shoulders as you laid your head unto hers. You're both silent as you both feel the inescapable end of your love affair. You'll be here living your dreams and she'll be there, chasing hers.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"You should know that I'll keep a piece of you in me, always kid...and I'm thankful for that." She said as tears fell on your eyes again and you felt Alex lingered a kiss on your head...one last time.

...

On a present occasion, you were riding in a car with Annie heading to a radio interview. She notices you're quiet and thinking. You missed her. She always comes back to you on random days. You remember the way she plays with her glasses while thinking. You were reminded of the days with her serene face sleeping soundly beside you, and when her brows furrows in irritation when you wake her, whenever you're excited about something. You recall her distinct smirk when she's teasing you. You tried comparing it to people one time but no one ever really got close and you distinctly remember the feeling of being wrapped around her warm hugs on Sunday mornings. You missed her so much; you can feel your own heart breaking.

"Are you okay, Piper?" Annie asks and you looked at her.

"Yeah. I just…miss someone."

"Alex?" she asks in a small voice. You smiled at her and she smirked back.

"You know what?...the saddest fact about all of this…about fame, glam, money, all of this beautiful people surrounding me now…the person I would wanted to be with is nowhere to be found. I suddenly felt so alone in a crowded room of people."

"Was it worth it? I mean getting your dreams?"

"I would like to say yes...I mean my career haven't left me yet...so...but I would trade it, given a chance to be with her again, I would...in a heartbeat." You said in a soft voice.


	5. The Scientist

**I revised this one a lot of times. I hope you enjoy though. Here's the sequel to "All too well."**

...

 **Jess :** _Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this one too._

 **The Guests:** _Thanks for the review guys! Here it is the sequel._

 **Chand3li3r :** _Sorry for breaking your heart. I might do that again soon. Haha_

 **Vauseismylife :** _Thanks so much! Here's the sequel i hope you enjoy._

 **Nichorellos :** _Thanks! I would try to write about them more next time._

 **ManveerlovesVauseman :** _Thanks for the review and sorry for breaking your heart but as i have said, i might do that again soon._

 **SeriouslyAwesome :** _Yep! Here's the sequel._

 **djyxa :** _Thanks so much. Haha uhm yah i don't know why too but I appreciate all the reviews though._

 **To all past reviewers thanks guys! I really do appreciate it and please keep it coming! I want to know your thoughts.**

* * *

 **"The Scientist"**

 **(Coldplay)**

 **...**

 _"Do you ever wish you had a second chance to meet someone again for the first time?"_

...

 _Art_ is a form of running away without really leaving. Art is your feelings. It's your voice. It's your story. The journey you took since leaving New York hasn't been easy. It involves a lot of adjustments, changes and abandoning old habits. It took some time but slowly; you've climbed the ladder of success, which you always thought bending on you. You're here now, one of the uprising artist to be watched out for. Your initials are the first people search for, on a painting, on a mural or even on plain sketches. Suddenly A.V means more than your name. It's a perceptual understanding of pleasure, a hidden story...a treasure. Of course success comes with attention. People from diverse backgrounds, different stories, and unalike intentions suddenly surround you. Though you know it's the consequence of exceptionally doing well on something you love so much, you still despise the attention sometimes.

As your life changes ahead, there's always a certain part of the past you gladly visit in your memory. It's been five years. You still see her. She seems to be around on every place. Maybe it's because of her movie posters, or her TV guesting, or the products she endorses, or even seeing her somewhere or perhaps because her face is still vividly tattooed on your mind. You painted her face once, six months after you broke up, when she consumed your thoughts one cold night and you can't think of anything else. It's a half resemblance of her face. The perfectly shaped brow, a distinct ocean colored eye, half of her flawlessly boned structured nose, slightly parted upper thin lip and her golden colored locks falling a little over her shoulders. The other half are variants of colors, of emotions, you still feel on her memory. It's a piece you didn't wanted to put in the showroom but your mentor and friend Andy told you it deserves to. It was viewed and praised by many. Buyers even bid higher prices for it but you refuse to sell it. One day an elderly man convinces you to, as he told you it reminds him of someone. It doesn't look half as the person he's reminded about but the emotions in the painting was. You felt he's sincere enough so you ask to just have it for one more day before you sell it to him. At midnight, while staring at it, your mind wanders again on those times with her. One summer night, you were finishing a sketch of the children you saw earlier that morning. The toddlers are eating ice cream and playing when they caught your eye. Suddenly your hands are working in a paper and a pencil. You were seated on the sofa finishing your art, when her inquisitive head pops behind your shoulder.

"Wow, that is really good babe."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You have great hands." She said playfully raising her eyebrows to you, and sending a meaningful look.

"Shut up!" you replied as you chuckle. She seated beside you thinking.

"Draw me."

"What?"

"Draw me...draw me like one of your French girls." She said seriously as she gave you her unconvincing wink and you laugh on the hilarity of her words and action.

"You're such an idiot! And you can't even wink." You said and laugh again as she joins you and burst in giggles.

"I'm serious."

"Are you really serious?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, come here."

You position her on the couch where her head is lying on the edge as her hair is falling on the floor. Her arms are spread like eagles on the couch and her left leg is dangling at the back of the sofa and the other is raised, without removing any of her clothing. You took your sweet time on your pencil to tease her patience. You're sketching her for an hour when she complains.

"Babe, are you done? My head is hurting and my blood is into it…and my legs are aching too."

"You told me to draw you."

"Yeah, not like this. You're an asshole!" She said and you chuckle at her upside down position.

"I gave you breaks." You said teasing her. You saw her face turning red so you decided to finish and help her lie down properly on the couch as you add finishing touches on your sketch.

"Here." You sat down on the floor beside her as you show it.

"Wow…this is amazing." She said in adoration and pecks you.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely…it's detailed, like you put life into it."

"Hmmm." You said agreeing.

"Okay, let me just lie down a few more. I feel like the room is spinning."

"Sorry…let me make it up…to you then." You answered giving her kisses, one after the other and gently brushing your noses.

You were brought back on to the present as you trace the color of her painting. You observed it one more time. Memorizing each emotion, every stroke of feeling you put into it, before you bid it goodbye. On the next day the old man didn't have to offer a large amount, as you both know any amount wouldn't compensate for it, it's priceless. Oddly that same painting raises you to success, that's the start of your dreams coming to pass and slowly through the next years to come, your memory of her begins to blurs but she's never far from your mind.

...

 _Hope_ is longing for chances. A chance to achieve the dream you've been longing to have. It's about yearning for a chance to find love in a crowded room of people. Or perhaps, a second chance of a love you lost on a wrong time. But there's nothing harsher than to keep on hoping, thinking you have a chance when you already lost it. As much as you tried to be logical when you first heard the news nine months after you left, there's still voice in your head saying, that you resented her. It was close to your birthday, you saw the news saying Piper Chapman was involved in an accident on the set. You were worried instantly, you called Annie right away, but then you saw him again on the TV. He's been around her lately. You always saw him accompanying her some place. You suspected something is going on but your not quite sure.

"Hello?" Annie answers, exhausted on the other line.

"Hey, uhm...Annie this is Alex." You said introducing yourself as you've changed your number when you left.

"Alex?...oh! Piper's Alex?" She said as realization dawns on her. You smiled as she still deemed you as Piper's.

"Yes. I just want to check on her. Is everything okay? What happened?"

"Yes. Don't worry...it's just a minor accident. She just slips and fell on a bottom stair on set and sprained her knee on the process…Alex? This is really you?"

"Yeah, it's me Annie."

"It's just she...she waited for you to call." You close your eyes as you felt the emotion of Piper waiting and longing for you. You miss her just as much as she does. Then your attention was caught on the T.V again. It's him, Aaron Crawford talking about her. He was asked bluntly if they were dating and he answered "whatever we have in the moment, we just want to keep it to ourselves for now." It hurts still, piercing on your core as you're reminded that Piper's not yours any longer. She moved on. She's done waiting. You closed your eyes, as you slowly calm your raging emotions inside. Annie's voice brought you back, asking if you're still there.

"Yeah...uhm listen Annie, I got to go. Just tell her...don't tell her I called okay?"

"What? But..." Annie protests but you cut her off immediately.

"Just please Annie...don't tell her."

"Okay." She answered resignedly.

"Thanks. Take care. Bye."

"Bye, Alex."  
...

You remember the hatred mixed with sadness. You're angry about the situation. You're mad at yourself as much as you're mad at her. You detested your timing, your dreams and your love for her. You suddenly felt the need to break something. So instead of snapping at something, you build something else. You're raging hands grab your fiberboard, palette and paintbrush as your hands starts making a masterpiece over masterpiece, over and over again as the rage was replaced by exhaustion. Most of those you made that day was bought, someone even ask to showcase it. It's ironic that you're sadness and pains are deemed beautiful and pleasing by others.

When Piper recovered after the minor accident, she was invited to an art exhibit. She went to every occasion she could, as she felt peaceful, calming and relaxing atmosphere on every exhibit. Or perhaps maybe because when she went there she felt closer to you, even on your absence. She saw a painting there that she immediately bought. It was an acrylic painting of withered, different colored and almost dying flowers wrapped on a single branch. It was surrounded by alive, flourishing colors of different butterflies and a distinctive blue colored background.

"It matches your eye." One guest said.

"It is." She claimed and smiles.

"This person has talented hands." The woman said with adoration and left.

She just smiled as her stares are glued at the object. She knew it's yours. She knew you made this. She especially knew that your soul was on that painting, when she read the words that made her bought it. " ** _Love lives in your memory of a glorious past and an almost future_** **."** She traced her fingers on your tiny initials of **_-A.V_** on the bottom. But she wonders if you're really over her, as she never really heard from you since you left. Is what you have that easy to forget? She hurts on the realization of maybe you really moved on, and that she was left on the past and that chances are, there might never be a future.

...

 _Love_ is an unexpected find. Love sometimes comes softly, not like fireworks. It comes on a time when you stopped wanting it. You forgot her for a while. Six months after that call, Piper seemed to be a distant memory in the past. As you begin to tuck her on the back of your mind, you unknowingly gave someone else a front row part. You met her one time on a charity event that Andy's friend organized. It was a reading for a children's hospital. She was the one reading and you, Andy and the other volunteers will take on the feeding and gift giving part. She's attractive, with an intense hazel gaze. Her auburn bob falls perfectly touching her shoulders, as her smile was the kind that has a magnetic pull, and makes you smile just the same. You fall for her sincere intentions to help others, and on her despise on media attention just the same, as her job as a Fashion Designer seems to attract it equally with yours. Gwyneth McGill came from a capable family background. Her father is a prosecutor, while her mom is active on community service. You met her parents six months after you started dating. You're so nervous, because unlike before, you haven't been properly introduced to the family of your lover. You found out that there's nothing to be worried about as her family is very acceptable and you felt part of it right away. Her parents even ask you to join on a dinner one Saturday as her little brother graduates in college, which you gladly accepted as you and her brother already formed a bond together. Diane gets to meet her too. It was her birthday and she requested to see you both.

"Mom, this is Gwynn. Gwynn, this is mom." You said as you introduce them once over dinner. Diane insisted that you bring her since this is the first time you ever talked about someone just as much as you used to talk about Piper before.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Vause."

"Oh please honey, call me Diane." Your mother said and hugs her lightly. Gwynn was startled at first but quickly hugged her back. It was fun that night. Your mom and her seemed to talk about anything under the sun. Your mom even told you she's happy for you, that you found someone again although her eyes tells you something else you just couldn't put a finger on.

You we're talking once on your bed when she spent the night, after your acquaintance of each other's body.

"Are you happy Al?"

"Of course, I am. Why?" You asked her puzzled about the question.

"It's just that, I'm happy with you...and I was hoping you are too?" You laugh at her shyness and the statement itself.

"You're an idiot! Of course I'm happy with you Gwynn." She smiled as you did too.

"I love you." You were surprised as she said it first. You haven't really said those words yet to each other. You look at her intensely, a few moments before you answer.

"I love you too." You told her as she looks at you for a few seconds testing the sincerity of the words and smiled at you. She rested her head on your chest as you wrapped her on a hug, and both silently lay on the bed. You felt warm and content, but something tells you that she doubt the honesty of the words that left your mouth.

...

 _Time_ is an illusion. The passage of time, the past, present, and future is a delusion created by our minds. It is man's attempt to measure memories and expectation. It is free but is priceless. Five years have past. Five long years of you, gradually adapting to your life in the moment with a little to none remembrance of the girl on TV. You are happy with Gwynn, content and peaceful. Three years together has been nothing but a journey you glad you're taking, with her by your side. There had been fights but mostly petty about your busy schedules unfitting on each other's. You're careful not to commit the same mistake as before, so you make it work. It's working, or you thought so. An event approaching will be the start of the comeback, of a long kept distant past. Something probably time has been preparing on the sidelines. Gwynn has a fashion event coming in two months, one that she can't and won't afford to miss.

"Hon, I have an event." She says timidly as she rest her head on your shoulders.

"Okay." You answered. Your eyes still glued on the book that you're reading.

"It's a big one."

"Uhuh, okay."

" I wouldn't wanted it but mom asks me to participate as it's a good cause." she followed in a convincing voice.

"Okay. Why not?" You answer and look at her waiting. You observed her expression of uncertainty as she bit her lower lip. You noticed she does that, if she's nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" You fiddle your glasses nervously.

"It's kind of far."

"Oh, okay I'll drive you." You exhaled relieved as it's only about the distance.

"No, it's far...far...New York kind of far." You were stunned for a moment as she looks at your impression.

"Oh...yeah, that's...kind of far." You said as she laughs on your antics.

"It's just a week."

"Okay."

"And I was hoping, for you to come." You were silent. You contemplate on coming back at New York. Is this a good trip or just another disaster waiting to happen?

"Please? I don't like being far from you in a week. Unless of course your too busy." She said as she drops her gaze on the floor. You hinted sadness over her statement. It won't hurt accompanying Gwynn. It's important to her for you to be there. You feel wanted, valued, loved.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll come with you."

"Really?" She said grabbing your face with both of her hands and looked you in the eye. You nod once and she squeals with happiness as she kisses you. This is closure. It's time you give the past the final bow.  
...

You both have been in New York in two days now. You're glad you haven't seen Piper yet, except on the magazine and few guesting on TV. You decided to pay Nicky a visit on bricks that evening, as Gwynn said she'd catch you there after her meetings. You reached Bricks by 7 and saw Nicky standing by the bar, her back facing yours.

"Hi! Are you busy tonight?" You speak closely on her ear. She was startled a little as she slowly faces you.

"Fucking hell, Vause!?" She yelled surprised and hugged you fiercely.

"Nice to see you too Nicky!" You said as you release each other.

"Fuck! It's good to see you, man! What are you doing here? Are you back?"

"No, just for two or three weeks."

"Really? Well it's nice for you to visit…Sit!" She commanded you and taps at the stool beside where she was seated.

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss this...and I miss you too." You said as you both genuinely smiled to each other.

"Beer?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks!" You replied as she requested a bartender to give you both.

"So, I heard your big now kid. Finally huh?"

"Just fine, not so big though."

"Are you kidding me? I saw your paintings and it's really good! Everyone seemed to want a piece. I heard chapman bought several!" She said bluntly. You were quiet for a moment analyzing if she's bluffing or teasing. You didn't see both.

"Shit! Sorry kid. I didn't mean to..."

"No, that's fine...did she really?

"You have no idea. She went to every exhibit if she knew it'll showcase some of yours." You were both quiet for a moment. You were reminded of Piper's persistence whenever she wants something.

"How about you? What's new?"

"Well, I co-owned this now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So drinks are on the house then?"

"Fuck yeah!" She said and bumps her beer to yours as you both chuckles. Her gaze falls into the entrance of the bar suddenly.

"Especially on divine ladies." She said praising, as she points the tip of her beer on the woman approaching both of you.

"Hey, hon!" You turn your head just in time as Gwynn approach you and gives you a peck. Nicky was surprised.

"Hey. Uhm, this is Nicky. Nicky this is Gwynn, my girlfriend." You said introducing them as Nicky felt red on her cheeks and you couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Gwynn said beside you.

"You, too."

"Nicky's an old friend. Remember, when I said I live here before? I worked here." The conversation continues the three of you for sometime updating each other. Gwynn excuse herself after and went to the ladies before you both leave and take dinner together.

"Fuck Vause! You're girlfriend really? You have a way in women kid...and what is that?" She said surprised on the object on your left ring finger. It's a platinum band with a noticeable diamond on the center and a tiny one on both sides.

"She asked me a month before."

"And you said yes?"

"Nicky..."

"Sorry kid...I mean...I was just shocked." She explains cautiously as you gave her a timid smile.

"Fuck! You're getting married!...does Chapman knew?"

"I haven't talk to her since..." You let the words die on your lips.

"Really? Since you left?" She asks surprised, as you nod.

"Wow, that's...unusual. I mean...you don't exactly hated each other when you broke up so..."

"I know. I just, I didn't have the chance just yet."

"Do me a favor man, tell her okay? Before she hears it on anyone else…Tell her." She said worriedly as you nod on her concern.

"Congratulations kid!" She said and toast on your beer as she takes a swig and hugs you. You said "thanks" timidly and drinks too. You dreaded seeing Piper more.  
...

Delaying the inevitable is torture. You knew at one point or another you'll going to see Piper but being the coward that you are at the moment, you delayed it as much as you can until you couldn't anymore. You were at Nicky's again, this time at her house passing time, as Gwynn is still busy finalizing the design she'll showcase in two days. You were at the patio just reading a book when you heard them come in.

"Let's just seat here and wai… Supercunt?" Polly said surprised as her words died on her lips. You raised your head from the book, just as Piper come out from the back door.

"Fuck! It's you!" Polly said as she rushes towards you and envelops you in a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Holly." You answered as hugged her back and you both giggled on the term of endearment, forgetting another set of eyes boring holes on your face.

"What are you doing here? Are you back for good?" she inquires as you release each other.

"No, just for two or three weeks."

"Fuck! It's good to see you! It's been five years, you asshole!" she said jokily as you chuckle.

"I know. Sorry." You replied softly as you both genuinely smiled to each other.

"Oh, shit! Uh, I'll just…go find Nicky." She said excusing herself as she remembers Piper lingering on the side waiting. She passed by her as she taps her shoulder softly. You viewed her for the first time. She's as beautiful as the last time you saw her, here on the same place. The only thing that changed is her hair, as it's a long bob just on the length of her shoulders.

"Good to see you Pipes." You said aloofly as you were suddenly reminded of your last phone call. Piper winced as she noticed your coldness.

"You too." She said timidly.

You were both silent afterwards weighing what to say to each other. You felt sudden resentment and hatred towards her, for letting you go, for not fighting for you, for moving on like you didn't mean anything anymore, for making you feel she doesn't deserve you, without you knowing she felt the same way. It's been five years.

"I was worried. I haven't heard from you since." She said with annoyance on your lack of desire to communicate since you left. Her temper was infusing on the side, as your attitude towards her is hurting her.

"Well, you seemed to be doing all right without me. I saw an interview once…what's his name again? Oh, yeah. Aaron." You said mockingly.

"You don't know anything about me on the past 5 years...you weren't there! You fucking aren't there!" she said yelling at you now. She shoved your shoulders once, as she couldn't help retaliating on the things you have said.

"Oh of course I know! I saw it coming. I always knew." You said angrily as your words pierce to her heart.

"Fuck you Alex! You think you knew everything because you have seen it on media...on TV?...you heard on interviews? I haven't stop hoping you'll call…I haven't moved pass looking for you on a crowded room of people for two years! I didn't stop wishing to go back on the day when it's all simple, when it's just you and me. Do you know how hard was that?" she said weeping as she felt the same desperation again.

"I haven't stop beating myself by letting this distance between us. Until one day I stopped...I stop wishing, I stopped hoping and praying because you weren't there. So don't you dare judge me like you know me...like this entire people always do...you weren't there! You stopped being there. I have never felt so alone when you left." She shouted as her tears keeps on falling.

"You didn't ask me to stay!...I was hoping you would...you didn't say anything, you just let me go!" you yelled back as all the pain you felt that day, you're experiencing again.

"I couldn't! I can't be selfish and stop you. You are chasing your dream, just like you didn't when I chased mine." She cries as she shoved you once again. She's breaking, and you're breaking her. You tried walking towards her as she shoves you once again but you catch her hand and gripped it tightly, pulling it on your chest. She's crying and hurting over your obvious hatred for her. You haven't seen Piper like this…this broken. You suddenly crushed her on a tight hug as she struggled for a while. You felt her arms embracing you too as her muffled cries were buried on your neck.

"I wasn't with Aaron. I never was with anybody long enough since you." She explained in between sobs. You missed her so much you can feel your own heart racing. You raised her head as you held her face with both of your hands. She's silently crying still and you felt tears escape on yours too. You don't like seeing her like this, so you did what you usually do to let her feel your comfort. You close the gap between your lips and kissed her softly. She was holding your hands on her face as she kisses you back. Your warm breath was comforting her and you're starting to melt towards hers. The soft kiss becomes a little intense as you both were longing when your tongues dances towards each other. Your passionate lip rubbing continues as it only was interrupted of your need to catch your breaths. You rest your forehead to Piper's as your noses brush lightly.

"I'm with someone now." You said painfully as your eyes closes. You couldn't look at her.

"Thus, the ring on your finger…" she said miserably, as she traces her fingers on your stained cheek. You nod silently as your grip on the side of her neck tightens. You're about to kiss her again to comfort her and yourself, as you felt hurting as much as she does, when your phone rings.

"Timing has never been our strong suit." she said defeated as you both releases each other. You stared at each other's eyes as your grief shows. She walks away slowly crushed as you heard her sniffing. She left you there on that same place five years ago beaten and crying.

...

 _Choice_ is making a decision, when faced with two or more possibilities. A choice between someone you love and somebody that you're in love with. It is a selection between forgetting and remembering. The event ended positively as Gwynn's chosen charity receives a huge amount of her paycheck, making her parents very pleased. The week is closing in and you're expected to come home. Gwynn met Piper on the event. She was one of the VIP guests on the list. She wasn't oblivious to the tension you both seemed to have whenever you're on the same room. She wasn't also ignorant to not notice a change of your behavior since that visit on Nicky's place. She notice things, but she's waiting for you to say something, only you wouldn't, you didn't know how to tell her about Piper. How would you tell her about how you still long for her after these long years, or how you dream about being with her again? You can't tell her that her kiss makes you feel excited and warm at the same time. You most especially can't tell her, that you love her still as her face lingers on your memory. You love Gwynn too, and that's the most selfish thing you'll ever do. You have two days. Two remaining days to decide to close one chapter as another begins. Gwynn left that day for an unplanned visit to her old friend. She said she'll be back before dinner but you felt like she's giving you space. A much needed one, to do the things you have to do, to end things that you must end, closing chapters. You went to Piper's that day, as you wanted to see her and talk. You reached her place close to sundown. Annie answers her door and was glad to see you. You chatted for a while and ask for Piper, she said she didn't know where she went as she asks to be left alone for a while. She cancelled every appointment that day and wouldn't tell her where she was going either. You racked your brain thinking where could she possible be, when you remembered a rooftop over bricks. The one Nicky gave access to the both of you before. You turned it on a living room, placing sofa with blankets and a coffee table, so that if you guys wanted to hangout or just be left alone, far from the eyes of the people, which Piper begins to attract at the time, you had a place to go. You borrowed the key to Nicky and went upstairs. You open the door quietly and saw her thinking, leaning on the railings, overlooking the cityscapes with a tea in hand. You knocked at the open door before you enter so you won't startle her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"Thought I'll find you here."

"It's peaceful here." She answers quietly, clutching the mug in her hand. You observe her for a while not saying anything. This feeling of calm, peaceful silence, you used of having when you're together.

"I called you once before." You said nervously, breaking the silence, as you fidget your glasses.

"What? When?"

"Your accident on the set. Annie answered my call. She said you've been waiting for my call since I left."

"She never told me." She said offended.

"I told her not to…I was jealous when I saw that fucking Aaron talked about what you guys seemed to have." You admitted with venom still evident on your voice. You stared ahead on the lights of the buildings before you.

"Al, we were never together. Almost, but I couldn't keep you out of my head. I wasn't even with someone longer than a year since you. You were never far from my mind…you are still." She confessed quietly.

"I can't do this to her…she was there, when I didn't had anyone." You explain softly, still staring ahead.

"Do you love her?" She asks as her voice shakes.

"Yes." You answered, as yours trembles.

"Do you hate me?" She asks gently, as you look at her.

"I love you too...but it's not fair to Gwynn." You said as a tear left your eyes, as you wiped it immediately. You were both silent for a while, staring straight ahead, and hearing only deep breathing of each other, equally breaking, evenly aching.

"Don't forget me..." She said in a hush voice, staring at the cityscape not looking at you, as you hear her sniffing.

"I can never...I couldn't..." You said nostalgic. "You're face is everywhere..." You teased her as you both giggled and she shoved you playfully in the arm.

"I'll always watch you kid...I'll always be at the sideline, proud and cheering." You said and smiled at her not quite reaching your eyes.

"I'll buy hundreds of your paintings." She said joking and you both burst into laughter again. You stare at her for a moment memorizing her face, as you thought it might be the last time you'll see her this close. She did the same way and smile at you sullenly as you tried hard keeping tears at the base of your eyes.  
...

You have said goodbye to Nicky and Polly as well, not knowing when you'll see them again. Arriving in the airport to go back to Denver, you set your mind on leaving New York and letting Piper go. No coming back this time, no more second chances, no trying again. This is it, once you leave that's the final call. You were inside staring at the flight information display, absentmindedly contemplating things when you heard Gwynn speak.

"You can't come with me."

"What?" you said and look at her, as the words wouldn't register on your brain.

"You can't do this to me Al. You seemed more miserable than the first time I saw you." She knows. She knew who Piper is.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you still love her?" she asks as her voice trembles.

"Gwynn..."

"Al, do you still?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You'll going to hurt me more…Do you love her?" she asks again desperately.

"Yes." You whispered softly. She holds your face with both of her hands looking at your eyes. You saw tears on the edge of hers.

"Do you want to be with her?" she inquires gently, as you rest your forehead on hers. You close your eyes and hold her neck on both sides by your hand, not talking just breathing deeply, as you didn't know how to answer. She rises her head seconds after and looks at you. She gently releases herself on your hold.

"You're making a mistake if you'll just let her go…go find her." She said as her voice shakes, holding her emotions as much as she can.

"Will I see you again?" you ask quietly as silent tears escape from your eyes.

"Go Alex...go before I take it all back…" you stare at her, tears falling from her eyes as she couldn't hold it anymore. You walk towards her slowly as you lingered a kiss on her forehead. You took off her ring and place it gently on her hand. You stare for a little while remembering what kind of person she is, and it makes you want to stay for her, but you couldn't. You know you shouldn't.

"Just go!...go!" She said as her tone rises as little with obvious hurt and pain. You wiped your tears as you dragged your bag and rushes out with a task on submitting to your heart, as she sobs when she defied hers.

...

 _Eternity_ confounds all notion of time. Destroys all memory of a beginning, and all fear of an end. It's a point in time standing still, for ever. You knock furiously at her door. Annie answers astonished, as she knew you're supposed to be leaving today.

"Where is she?" you asked heatedly, when you barged inside before she could answer as you shouts Piper's name. You found her on a room with her team discussing. You looked at each other as you saw how shocked she is, and her eyes are swollen from crying, it pinches your heart.

"Get the fuck out, all of you! Get the fucking out!" you yelled in frustration as you saw Annie rushes everyone out of the room. Piper was rooted still, waiting. You stride back and fort, as your right hand rests on your forehead and your left hand on your waist. You're suddenly anxious about all of this, if you're doing the right thing, or is this another mistake.

"Al…" she speaks gently. You raised your right hand indicating her to stop.

"I need to know…" you breathe calmly. "I need to know if you'll fight for us, this time. I need to know I'm not wasting time. I need to know this is not a mistake…I just let go of somebody who adores me so much Piper. I should know if this is worth it." You said as you swallowed your fears.

"I'm not letting you go this time." She said as her voice shakes.

"This isn't going to be easy…we have to work at this everyday. I want to do that because I want you…I want all of you. You and me everyday." You said rumbling as she nods, standing still giving you space.

"Can I…can I touch you now?" she inquires gently. You stopped pacing and look at her calmly. It dawns into you that you're here again with her. You're here together, again.

"Touch me kid." You whispered tiredly as exhaustion over your emotions sweeps on you. She strides eagerly and threw herself on you. You lifted her as she wraps her legs on your waist. You were both crying and hugging each other tightly. You kiss each other passionately, communicating how much you long for each other. You felt her tears on your cheeks conveying her fears on the thought of losing you for good.

"You're with me yes, kid?" you question breaking the kiss.

"I was never not with you." She answered as she kissed you gently again.  
...

You were watching a series, taking a break on the lazy boy after arranging the paintings you'll showcase on your upcoming exhibit. She walks in the front door after a long day, rushing to get home to you.

"Hey, babe!" she shouted at the huge house you bought together after six months of being married.

"In here!" You answered from the entertainment room. She enters the room and approached you giving you a peck.

"You look cozy." Piper said as she lays down in your front, her face buried on your chest.

"Hmmm, you look exhausted…and you stink." You said stating the obvious, mocking her as you pretend on smelling her. She laughs and playfully slapped you on the shoulder and you giggle. You rub circles on her back soothing her. She started her chat about how her day went as you listen attentively. You were tired lately, making you doze off on the calmness of her voice. She wakes you after an hour.

"You seemed to be dozing off lately." She asks worriedly.

"Just tired kid. Let's go get dinner." You assured her.

"Okay." She said and you kiss her softly making her moan. You laugh at her obvious desire as she feels her cheeks reddened.  
...

You learned to not pay attention on the media's obvious obsession on your relationship with Piper. She proves her commitment to your marriage everyday as she wraps her schedules to your needs, and this time she sticks to it. She takes dinner with you always and if she couldn't, she makes sure you know ahead. She's present on your exhibits when you needed her to be. You go on vacations, dates and time offs together. She didn't mind people's opinion about your marriage as she puts you first in everything she does. You do the same for her, and for the first time everything is well for you guys. You were having lunch date with her one time when you suddenly craved for a cone of ice cream. She refuses for a while saying you'll lose your appetite for lunch but you manage to convince her by giving as best as you can version, of your puppy dog eyes. You decided to seat outside not caring about anyone staring but so far, no one manage to disturb your peaceful lunch. You were sharing your cone with her while waiting for your food, when you felt something at the base of your feet.

"Shit!" you said startled. You look at under you and place your left hand on your chest as you exhaled in relief. It's only a leaf touching you, when you thought of some insect or worse. You looked at Piper beside you and your smile slowly edges on you lips until you couldn't help but chuckle.

"Really? Is this really funny?" she said as she raises her brows. You shake your head from side to side, but your laughter increases. Her nose was covered with ice cream spreading on the side of her mouth, caused by your panic reaction over a leaf.

"No…sorry babe." You said as serious as you can be, but you couldn't help to laugh still. She furrows her brows, kidding offended as you took a wet tissue on your purse.

"Come here baby…the poor baby is so messy." You said giggling making baby noises as you wiped her face neatly. You gave her a peck, one after another. Few minutes after, your food arrives and you both started eating. She convinces you to go to the doctor for check up as she worries a lot about your much sleeping and frequent dizziness.

"I'm fine kid."

"It wouldn't hurt checking. Besides I'll be there. I'll accompany you."

"We didn't have to babe, I'm fine."

"Please just to ease my mind…please?" she asks nicely, giving you her doe eyes.

"Fine." You said defeated by her antics as she pecks you delighted. You continued your lunch together talking about any topic you can.  
...

The next day you invited Nicky and Polly over for dinner, after your visit on the doctor. Polly arrived first helping Piper set up the back garden as you both decided to have dinner outside on a starry night. You're just finished taking your frequently needed bathroom break when Nicky arrived. She was holding a magazine, which is unusual. You both walked to where Piper and Polly are.

"Have you seen this? This is the best cover you both had." She said placing the magazine upfront, so all of you could see. You all burst on laughter as Piper's cheek reddens. It was from yesterday's lunch where Piper was covered with ice cream on her face and you are dying on laughter, as you're head was raised.

"Fucking media! Always!" she said.

"It's a good cover." Polly teased and you all chuckled again.

You started dinner after the hysterics and were seated facing both of your friends when you decided to share the news.

"Uhm…we have news." you said clearing your throat as Piper grabs your arm and places a kiss on your shoulder. The attention of your friends won't leave your face.

"Alex and I decided to lie low on our work engagement." She said gently. "We went to the doctor today and Alex was advised to take more rest and I would do the same to cater to her needs." Piper continues. You're friends were instantly worried.

"What's wrong Vause?" Nicky asks.

"Are you sick?" as Polly lays her fork down and waits for the answer.

"Not yet…but I might be soon."

"Alex is…pregnant. We're having a baby." Piper said excitedly as Polly squeals with joy and Nicky was joyfully shocked. They knew you've been trying for some time now, so they congratulated you both and the dinner was filled with plans and hugging, and reminders of the things you need to be doing soon. You agreed on a set date when to tell your families soon, as the night deepens. Your friends bid their goodbyes and promise to see you soon, bringing some baby things. You were both standing at the center of the house, surrounded by your paintings and all of your memories with Piper. You will have more to come, as this will be the home of your growing family soon.

"I love you kid." You said to Piper genuinely as you smile.

"I love you too." She replied tenderly as she kisses you softly. "And I love you too baby." She said as she rubs your tummy calmly. You both giggle on the genuine happiness you were feeling. Finally, you got time and the decent kind of time, for once.


	6. The Way I Am

**This is a personal favorite song. I hope you like it.**

 **This took some time. Hope you guys enjoy! Hit me with your reviews, i'll be glad to know.**

 **...**

 **babyimafool :** _thanks for reading. I feel for Gwynn too after i wrote that but what can i do? lol_

 **Chand3li3r :** _Hahaha sorry. I did't mean to give you a tiny heart attack there. It's coming soon though. Now, I'm making you nervous on every update, sorry haha! Thanks for the review!_

 **ManveerlovesVauseman :** _Hehehe thanks for the reviews! I was thinking of not making it a not vauseman ending but i reconsider so, there you go!_

 **Lj :** _Thanks for the review. I'm glad you loved it. The sequel was a hard choice actually, between Gwynn and Piper._

 **FFChik :** _Thanks for your review. I tried making it close to the heart for the feels...so there._

 **Jess :** _Aw! That's heart warming. Thank you so much!_

 **Berns :** _Thanks for the review. Hope you stick around._

 **RANVEER :** _Wow, thanks man! I tried writing on my take on their relationship, with all the feels so there. Thanks for liking it._

 **Relieved Guest :** _I'm sorry, but that's the plan. lol, so...not so sorry too. Thanks for your review! I really tried making it a happy vauseman ending as much as i can._

 **moanzs :** _thanks man! I tried my best! :)) I almost did with no vauseman but i couldn't, i guess. Hope you enjoy this one._

* * *

 **"The Way I Am"**

 **(Ingrid Michaelson)**

...

 _"Marriage is having someone to annoy for the rest of your life."_

At some point in our lives, we will come across people, places and circumstances, which will either make, or break us. Prison has been the defining time of Alex Vause's life. It's her wake up call. It's the time where she realize that her life has to make a turn in the right direction or she'll end up not living, just existing and wasting it going on circles achieving nothing. It is then, when she decided to make plans and pursue it. After she was caught by her probation officer and served her time of additional four years, she promised herself that it's going to be the last time she'll set foot on prison, as an inmate. After her release, she immediately went to search for a job. Afterwards, she went on a lot of interviews, which either didn't follow up or immediately turned her off due to her record. She was finally able to land a job as an asst. manager of a retail store. She decided to take it a little further and enrolled herself on a community college taking up Bachelor's Degree in Global Logistics and Management Strategy, as she worked. She thinks it's a great fit, as her previous profession serves as an example. She juggles work and studies for quite some time. After graduation, she searched hard for a position that she could use her hard earned skills with. It was hard for an ex-con to land a permissible job. She went one interview after another, until a known automotive company decided to try, and hired her as an analyst. She worked her way through the top and now she's a logistics analysts IV, earning a decent amount of money, with a legitimate job.

Sometimes when she looks back, she still can't believe it. It's been five years since prison and she's here now, living the life she build for herself and her future family. She's married now and trying to start her own family. It hasn't been easy at first, there's a lot of stress, pressure and adjustments involved. Her wife has been very patient and supportive as they both put an effort to make things work. It's a usual Friday afternoon for her. After work on Friday's, they usually go on dinner dates to end their workweek. She reached home around five in the afternoon, earlier than her. She decided to take a shower and change clothes before they went out again. She was picking a casual outfit, black fitted jeans and a V-neck gray top, with her snickers, when she heard her name being called.

"Alex?"

"Bedroom, babe."

She heard hurried footsteps coming as her wife appears on the doorway.

"Hey!"

"Hey." They greeted each other with a kiss and a brief hug.

"Why are you catching your breath? Did you walk three blocks again?"

"I might have." She answered timidly.

"Please don't tire yourself kid, it's not safe for pickles."

"No, I'm not. I just hurriedly walk, as I know you'll be here by now. I wanted to come early to you."

"It's your first trimester kid. We need to be careful."

"I know, mama...and trust me I am being careful." She said sweetly as she pecks Alex on the lips and proceed on changing into a casual dress. Alex waited for her at the couch and rest for a while. She took her glasses off and closes her eyes, as lays her head on top of the couch, to rest. She had a long day at work; as she needs to analyze budget constraints, inventory levels, storage and distribution, to name a few, on their automotive company. She felt a kiss on her cheek a few minutes after, so she slowly opens her weary eyes.

"Are you tired? We can stay for tonight." Piper inquired softly as her fingers brushes on Alex's cheek.

"No, I'm fine Pipes. We've been staying all night for a week, you know. It's good to go out sometimes."

"Are you sure Al? I wouldn't mind cooking." Piper said gently. She knows Piper always looks forward on Fridays, as she enjoyed their quiet time together as she did. It's a far cry on their Friday nights when they're still young and reckless.

"Yes I'm sure kid. Let's go! It's date night!" Alex said and kisses her wife softly, as she takes her hand while they walked out of their apartment. They settled on their Chevy equinox, heading to the movies. Alex recently bought it in preparation of her growing family. It's one of the proofs of her life changing decision, in which she was glad she made.

Piper and her were married four years now. When she was put back on prison and found out that Piper threw her back in, she retaliate for a few months ignoring her and throwing deathly glares at Piper. She didn't acknowledge her nor talk to her for four months, until the blonde can no longer take her deliberate avoidance. She dragged Alex on the chapel one breakfast morning and forces her to talk about their current situation. There's a lot of cursing, crying and hatred towards each other. The brunette's tamed anger burst, spurting ego damaging words at her, and the blonde blurting out equally ruinous truths. It's a hard earned trust after that, both of them equally promising to never again fuck each other off, and both evenly trying to work things out before them. After Piper's sentence (which she served for two years due to her deliberate lying on court) was finished, Alex didn't keep her hopes high. After all, hope breeds' eternal misery. She trust Piper to stick to her promise of waiting for her for two years, but she knew full well that sometimes, fate has different plans. In prison, you'll get to see who really loves you. Piper defied odds, as she visits Alex every two weeks in a month, after her released. She updated Alex every now and then on her life outside, as the brunette eagerly listens. It was hard leaving Alex each time, after her visits and Alex misses her so much, so she calls everyday during lunch. The unbearable loneliness often strikes. When it happens, Piper wrote on her journal to stop the raging emotions inside. She also sends Alex books and love letters, in which Alex gladly wrote back. Piper usually spends her day working. She was able to land a job at Broach blaze Strategies as a contact adviser with the help of her college friend. She was able to pay a one-bedroom apartment with the help of her inheritance from her late grandmother. She slowly worked her way up eventually, as a communications consultant.

Here they are now five years later, married, a kid on the way, living in a home they both worked hard to achieve, and slowly living a life they both didn't think would ever happen. They rented a condominium type, with two bedrooms. The unit is on ninth floor, spacious with whited walls complementing its new oak floors, giving it a stylish but homely ambiance. The living room area is open and looks onto the private terrace, in which Alex spends most of her time reading. It has a floor to ceiling window giving the home an open & buoyant feeling. Each bedroom is impressively broad with walk-in closet, and the kitchen is stainless steel Bosch chefs with Caesar stone counter tops. The bathroom is beautifully tiled and well lit, and has doubled paned window for sound control. The building is well secured and has a roof deck that overlooks Brooklyn Bridge. It is a huge upgrade on their first apartment after prison. Although they've been here for three years now and they both loved it, Alex still thinks that it is not so safe for pickles, so unbeknownst to Piper, she started looking for the suburban kind of houses or at least close to it.

When Alex first thought about it on prison, she was a little skeptical. Although Piper broke up with Larry, she knew the possibility of the blonde still even on the tiniest bit hoping, that the shreds of a life she used to live is still available for her when she comes out. Alex thought hard about trying again with the blonde. She knew Piper loves her but she was also aware that Piper wouldn't want the free falling kind of life she has to offer. It was after their usual shenanigans on the chapel when she made that life changing decision. She hand Piper 'Norwegian Wood', the book they've been reading together.

"So what? I'll be reading from now on?" Piper asked as she fixes her uniform.

"I'm ready." Alex said as she seated beside her near the stage.

"What?"

"I'm ready as I can be kid. I'm done with free falling." She said as she open up a page where there is a paper and a drawing of a ring, and shows it to Piper.

"Are you sure?" she asked Alex dumbfounded.

"We'll talk about the kind of life we wanted to have. Every decision we have to make after this, we'll talk about it. If you wanted something and I don't, we'll meet half way. We'll work hard for it; we'll make things work. If you wanted…only if you wanted."

"Are you proposing to me Al?"

"Well, I don't have a ring yet, and I probably wouldn't be able to have until a year, so this is all I have." She said shyly looking at the drawing not glancing at Piper.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked astonished as she raises Alex face with her hand. She never thought Alex would ever think about settling down. She was clear when she said she was never that kind of person.

"Yes…I wanted a life with you." Alex said as she rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Piper's excitement will come out in the open anytime now.

Piper threw herself at her and hugged her so tight she slightly begins to catch her breath. She releases Alex and looks at her in the eye conveying so much happiness that Alex haven't seen for quite some time.

"Are you really sure?"

"Pipes, if you ask me that one more time, I would begin to doubt myself." She said bothered, as Piper giggled. She drops the book, as she took Alex's face with both hands and kisses her intently. They slowly begin to get lost in each other's lips when Alex pulled back.

"So?" she asked waiting for Piper's answer.

"So…what?"

"You haven't exactly answered me here kid."

"Well, I just kissed you passionately. You should know it means yes. We should work more on our communication." She kissed Alex briefly again as she brushes her fingers on her cheek.

"How long have you been thinking of this?" she inquired softly, as she looks intently on Alex's eyes.

"Quite long." She answered timidly, as she brushed Piper's golden locks to her ear.

"So you had plans?"

"Hmmm…"

"Ugh…are there any tiny humans included?" Piper inquired tenderly.

"You're pushing your luck here kid." She answered, as Piper gave her doe eyed expression that she mastered fully.

"Don't give me that eyes! And we'll discuss it as I've said, although my heart is beating so fast every time you open that up." She said dramatically placing her hand on her chest. Piper chuckled on her antics, as she quietly observes Alex, with adoration evident on her eyes.

"Okay. You make me happy Al…thank you." She states lovingly. She slowly closes the gap on their lips, as she conveys her love and happiness to Alex. Alex shared her plans to Piper and they slowly worked through it, after their sentences were both over.

...

 _People say marriage is a daily commitment to grow in love. A love that is mature, selfless and patient._

One fine day, Nicky and Lorna invited them to watch the Brooklyn Nets vs. Cavaliers, because Nicky had two spare tickets given by her friend. They arrive early around 2pm at the Barclays Center and decided to buy snacks, before the 2:30 pm game starts. As people begin to arrive, they immediately went and seated inside the arena, before it gets too crowded. The ticket that Nicky's friend gave them was seated on lower level 1 row 5. Alex seated on the inside row, as she holds Piper's hand and assist her carefully seating beside her, as Nicky and Lorna followed her.

"Wow, this is great. Are you sure this is free Nicky?"

"Yes, I am Vause. I stop stealing a long time ago. No going back to hell." She said joking as Lorna and Piper chuckles beside her. Alex reached behind Piper and tried to shoved her on the shoulder but she immediately dodge away from it.

"Hey! Do not abuse your source of happiness at the moment Vause." She said as Piper observes them both.

Their inexplicable closeness used to spark a little of Piper's jealous flare-up before, but as time passes Alex proved there's nothing to be worried about her and Nicky. And even before, she always touches or soothes Piper ahead, when she felt like the blonde is growing uncomfortable on her interaction towards the wild haired woman.

"Tame your woman Chapman! Or should I say Mrs. Vause?"

"Yes it's Vause now, but you can call me Chapman to avoid confusion." She answered happily, as her hand brushes up and down on Alex's thighs. Alex rests her arm towards her shoulder and gave her a lingering kiss on the temple.

"Aw! You guys are cute! Even cuter now than before!" Lorna says teasingly, as she hands Nicky her hotdog.

Piper gave Alex her pepperoni pizza slice, while she munch on her soft pretzel and Alex has soft drinks, as she chooses water instead. She knew Alex usually don't drink so much soda but likes a light sugary taste after. They made a habit of choosing two different drinks and share afterwards. The game started as the arena's atmosphere was becoming wild with energy and excitement. There's a lot of yelling and cheering as the game progress.

"I never like basketball, but this is exciting." Alex murmurs to her self.

"Yeah! It's nice right." A stranger beside her says happily.

"Yeah it is." She answered as they briefly shared a smile.

The girl was taken aback by Alex's charm. She smiles to herself and continued watching and cheering. She shares vivid observation with Alex sometimes, as the brunette gladly shares back, unaware to the stare her wife is giving her. Nicky however chuckles on the sight before her, as Piper slowly lost interest on the ballgame and observe her wife and the other girl intriguingly. They reached halftime, as Piper excuses herself towards the bathroom, and Alex gladly accompanies her.

"This is interesting!" Nicky said to Lorna.

"What?" the smaller brunette inquires.

"Chapman couldn't hide her jealousy sometimes." Nicky said mocking, as she explains the situation to Lorna.

"Oh, it's just hormones. She's pregnant, that's why."

"No! I'm not stupid babe. Just wait and see." She said laughing.

"You know, when I get pregnant I might be like that too." She said teasing Nicky, as her woman was not ready yet for kids. She choked on her soda as Lorna laughs audibly.

"You're a terrible joker!" Nicky said as she recovers.

Alex and Piper came back as the game is about to start again. They were waiting quietly as Piper gets an idea.

"Al, let's switch seats."

"Why? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I just couldn't see clearly in this seat." She said in a convincing tone.

"Pipes, we're on the same row, and I can clearly see from here."

"Well, I just think your seat is better...so let's switch."

"Kid, my sea..." She was cut off the Piper even before she finished.

"Let's switch seats." She said firmly, as Alex exhales defeated. She learned to extend her patience on Piper, as she understands the uneasiness of having another person inside of you. She also doesn't want to start a rise from her pregnant, hormone-y wife, so she reluctantly obeyed. Nicky and Lorna saw the interaction between the two of them, as Nicky couldn't help her laugh and Lorna smiles, shaking her head. The game starts again and on the middle of an excitement run towards each team, the girl Alex was talking a while ago started a conversation again. The stranger faces beside her and was surprised to see Piper. She smiled timidly and the stranger smiled back, seeing Alex on the other side. The stranger becomes aware of Piper's hidden agenda, so she chose to distance herself and continue enjoying the ball game. Alex does the same, still unaware about her wife's antics. The game finishes around 4:30 and they decided to grab dinner with Nicky and Lorna before going home.  
...

They reached home by 7pm, and relaxed around the couch watching TV. Piper was now on her 13 weeks. She easily felt tired and started to feel sick again. She usually feels this in the morning, but it worsens later in the day. She was leaning on Alex, when she begins to feel nauseous.

"Al, go get some shower please." Alex grew conscious, and smells her self. She still smells of her perfume.

"I didn't stink yet, Pipes." She said to Piper, as the blonde abruptly stand and rushes to the bathroom. She heard gagging, so she went to the kitchen and took a glass of water. She rubs Piper's back soothingly, as she heaves on the toilet bowl. After she finishes, she hands her the water and decided to get some shower. She didn't argue with her and just lets her wife relax on the couch. Piper notices it sometimes, that Alex choses to let things go easily now. She doesn't argue much, unless she really needs to voice her feelings. Her wife was softer now, than before. She didn't know if it's the time they spent away from each other, the prison, or old age that changes Alex. She was just glad they're here now, at the present, building a life together. It makes her love, and appreciates Alex more. She is certain now, that she wouldn't be able to live a life without Alex Vause.

Later in the night, Alex was soundly asleep, when she felt Piper waking her up.

"Al, wake up."

"What?" she said irritably. Alex doesn't like to be woken up, but it registers that her pregnant wife was waking her up. She felt immediately worried.

"What's wrong?" she asks nervously, as she grabs her glasses and looks at the clock on her bedside table. It says 2:18 in the morning.

"I'm so hot. Move on your side."

"Oh, okay." She places her glasses back on the table, and moves on her side near the edge, as Piper took half of the bed.

"Move more please." She asks softly again, as Alex moves more at the side letting the pillow take half of Piper's side.

"Al, a little more."

"Okay, I'm really at the edge now Pipes." Piper tries fixing herself but couldn't get comfortable.

"Okay, I'll just sleep on the couch." She said tiredly and gets up. She took her pillow and kisses Piper's cheek. Alex falls asleep on the couch in no time, as she herself felt exhausted. She must have slept an hour before Piper shakes her gently again, stirring her awake. She opened her eyes and saw her clutching her pillow.

"Pipes? What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep without you."

"Oh...okay." she said scratching her head a little. She placed the throw pillows and her own pillow at her back and lied down, reclining a little.

"Come here babe." she said softly, and beckons Piper to lie down sideways, on top of her, as her head rest on her chest.

"Place the pillow between your legs. Are you good?" she inquiries gently and rubs soothing circles on her back.

"Yes. I'm sorry Al."

"Shhh…you don't have to apologize Pipes. It's not your fault…It's pickles." She said teasingly as Piper giggles.

"Pickles can hear you, you know?"

"I know! I'm joking kid. Please let mommy sleep now." She places her left hand on Piper's tummy, as she rubs it gently.

"Thank you. Love your boobs." She kisses Alex on the chest softly.

"Goodnight kid." Alex said as she giggles, as Piper chuckles too.

"I love you Al."

"I love you too Pipes." Alex said sleepily, as she place a lingering kiss on top of her head.

...

On a Thursday, they were scheduled for a check-up and ultrasound, but Alex was swamped with work so she'll be a little late. She promised Piper she'll catch up and not to have the ultrasound until she's there. Piper arrived at 4pm, an hour ahead than their schedule. She patiently waited with other expecting mothers, to be called for their turn. She felt significantly alone today, with the three expecting couples around her. Alex said she'd be there in 30 minutes, but it's close to 5 and still nowhere around. Piper was about to call her, when the receptionist gave her a container for a urine sample and asks her to come inside and wait for Dr. Pierce. She stood up, a little worried and upset, when she heard rustling footsteps.

"Pipes!" Alex called, rushing towards her. Piper exhaled a breath of relief upon seeing her wife.

"What took you so long?" she asks gently. Alex hinted sadness on her tone, so she pecks her softly.

"Sorry Kid, work is crazy today." She said caressing her wife's shoulders, as Piper gave her a timid smile.

"It's fine. Let's go inside."

The nurse checked her weight, took her blood pressure, and had a glucose test, which all turns to be normal. Dr. Abigail Pierce is her gynecologist. Since she's over the age of 35, Dr. Pierce advised to get invasive diagnostic tests, such as amniocentesis to check any abnormalities. She agreed, and the results don't show any of it. Her baby is healthy. She explained the development of her baby at 15 weeks. Their baby now measures about 4 inches long, crown to rump, and weighs in at about 2 1/2 ounces. The lungs begin to develop, legs are growing longer than it's arms now, and can move all of her joints and limbs. Although the eyelids are still shut, the baby now can sense light. The ultrasound technician prepared the machine to check the baby's gender. Alex felt overwhelmed, as she sits quietly beside Piper holding her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah kid. Just thinking." She said and squeezed Piper's hand. There are times that Piper still feel scared that Alex would one day leave the life they have now, if it gets too hard. She knew Alex loves her but there's a lingering memory of the past that haunts her every now and then.

"Okay mommies, ready?" Dr. Pierce asked, as they both nod. The technician then puts the gel on Piper's abdomen and started the scan.

"Okay then mommies…your little girl is showing off." The doctor said as it shows rapid movement of the baby.

"Girl?" Piper said, as excitement brews on her.

"We're having a girl?" Alex asks softly, as the doctor and technician confirms. Alex looks at Piper as she smiles, and she kisses her wife sweetly. Piper wanted a girl, while Alex didn't care as long as the baby is healthy. Her doctor suggests continuing her vitamins and consumes healthy foods. She also told her to avoid stressful activities and take yoga classes to help her breathe and relax, so she can adjust to physical demands of pregnancy, labor and motherhood, as it calms both mind and body.  
...

They were on the parking lot inside their car, and about to leave when Alex begins to breathe rapidly, as she covers her face and rest on the steering wheel.

"Al?" Piper asks worriedly. Alex raised her right hand to signal on giving her a time to catch her breath.

"Oh god! Oh god! This is real. I mean yeah, this has been real for months now…its just…it only sinks in now." She said rumbling, as she raised her head, and place her left hand on her chest.

"Do you realize that it might look exactly like me Pipes? I mean, we used my eggs…" she continued rambling to herself when she heard sniffling beside her. Piper is crying.

"Pipes…why are you crying? Are you hurt?" she asks worriedly, and leans towards her wife. Piper wipes her face immediately.

"Are you…are you going to leave?" she asks worriedly.

"What?" Alex was taken aback by the question.

"I'm…I'm scared Alex. I'm scared that one day, this will all be too much for you…and up you leave."

"Hey. Shhh…I'm not leaving Pipes." She said surely, wiping Piper's tears and hugged her tightly.

"Shit! Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Babe I'm not leaving, I'm just…scared too. This is new, and that…that's my kid. I wouldn't ever leave pickles…and you, I promised you forever." She raised Piper's face with both hands gently and kisses her.

"I'll be damned if I throw everything we've been through, away. I'm sorry I scared you."

"That's the plan…I wanted a mini you, that's why we used your eggs." Piper whispered, swallowing a lump of fears in her throat.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Pipes." She answered kissing Piper avidly conveying her love for her wife.  
...

In her second trimester, Piper experiences a boost in her libido due to hormonal change. She and Alex still frequently make love early on her pregnancy, but since the nausea stage, she barely has any sexual drive. Alex understands and deals with her hormonal change, but lately Piper's sex drive seems to spark up. She was on the kitchen preparing dinner, when Piper comes in and started caressing her.

"Babe…I'm cooking." Alex said gently, as Piper lands feverish kisses on her neck.

"Cook later…Mommy's hungry."

"Pipes, I'm not having sex with you right now."

"Why not?" Piper drops the act, and stares at her waiting.

"We just did at lunch, and you came really hard it gives you cramps. You give me a lecture for an hour, over it."

"No…I talk to Dr. Pierce. She said it's normal to have cramps after, just as long as it easily goes away...and besides it's your fault, you made me cum so hard."

"You always cum so hard, especially when I gave you twice in succession."

"Well, that's because you're great on giving it. That's a plus for you babe, so c'mon give me some loving." She said teasing, with her eyebrows.

"No. I will not put pickle in danger just because of her mom's raging libido." Alex said firmly, and continued cooking as Piper stares hard.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you cheating on me!?"

"What?"

"That explains why you never want to touch me Alex and so you're making all of this goddamn excuses!" Piper's temper flares up.

"Jesus! No...Piper, I'm not cheating on you."

"Then what? Or you had enough of me now, since I'm turning into an elephant?! Is that it huh? Am I suddenly a turn off because of my swollen feet and nose or my huge waist now?" she said as her voice shakes, and Alex saw that she's on the verge of tears.

"Oh my god! Babe that's not it, okay."

"Then what is? Does the swelling of my whole body makes you nauseous?"

"Okay, come here." She took Piper's hand and hugs her on the waist.

"First of, I love your swelling body especially your tits and your waist, the feet I can tolerate." She said teasingly, as Piper sends her a deathful glare. Alex hugs her tight as Piper buries her face on her neck and begins kissing her.

"Pipes, I'm just worried about pickles. I can't risk her and your safety, okay?"

"Okay. Let's pick some position I'm comfortable then, I'm not risking pickles safety too, but Alex I'm so horny for you and I'm not kidding. It's making me cranky. I can't believe I have to beg you for this." Alex laughs as Piper buried her face on her neck and kisses her again.

"Hmmm. Okay. Let's try later then." She gently took Piper's face away from her neck to face her and kisses her gently.

"This is a good story to tell." Alex jokes as Piper playfully slaps her on the arm.

...

 _Commitment is what transforms a promise to reality._

Piper started to feel pickles move more on her third trimester, as she's growing fast. The first time she did, her and Alex are both overwhelmed with love and excitement. She especially moves when Alex reads out loud to Piper at night, while her mama rubs her. They started to get busy with work, and preparation of her birth. The nursery is finished, as well as baby essentials they would need, when pickles comes out. At 31 weeks she started to feel breathless. Her back, ache frequently as pickles grows, as though she swallowed a watermelon. Alex was attentive to her. She especially prevents Piper to lift anything heavy, to prevent straining her ligaments. Alex sees to it that she accompanies her wife everywhere she needs to go. She drives her to her parents often, to visit. Although their relationship was not like before, the baby helps to patch things up. Alex still feels unwelcome at times, but she deals with it for her family's sake. It bugs her sometimes that Piper would one day decided that the life they built together isn't what she really wanted. She especially felt that lately when she failed to accompany Piper on her parents, due to work. She was unusually quiet after visiting her parents, making her anxiety grow. It didn't help seeing Polly and Larry one afternoon in the grocery store. She was running late, so she asks Piper to just meet her there. Piper was busy scanning the produce section when Polly saw her.

"Piper?" Polly said with a two-year-old girl in her trolley.

"Oh, hey."

"It's good to see you."

"I...you too, I guess." They were silent after. It makes her miss Polly and their friendship.

"Wow. Ugh…congrats on your baby." Polly said pertaining to her watermelon bump.

"Thanks. You had a girl?"

"Oh, yeah. Fran, this is Piper." She said introducing them. The little girl waved shyly. She has the same color of eyes with Larry. She hoped pickles get Alex's eyes.

"Hi." She said brushing the little girl's hair.

"What are you having?" Polly inquired.

"Oh, yeah. A girl too." Polly asked her how many weeks and they continued talking until Larry emerges from behind her.

"Hey Pol, here. It's the only thing that's left." Larry said giving Polly the carrots with Finn following him.

"Oh, hi Piper!" He said surprised.

"Wow, is this Finn now? He's grown up."

"Yeah he's nine now." Polly answered, and introduced her to Finn.

"Congrats on your baby." Larry said sincerely. She felt Larry's judging gaze, and it makes her uncomfortable.

"Do you live around?" Polly asks.

"Oh, yeah. Dumbo Lofts. You?" she said asking Polly, as she deliberately ignores Larry. She rubs her belly, as she felt pickles move.

"I'm a content writer now. We live in Fort Greene." Larry said proudly.

"Who are you with?" he inquired genuinely, just as Alex strides from behind them.

"Sorry Pipes. Traffic's... " Words died on her lips as she saw who she's with.

"Oh, of course!" Larry said resentfully.

"Hey, babe. Alex's a logistics analyst on Chevrolet now, and I'm working as communications consultant. " Piper said smugly, as she pecks her and explained how she saw them.

"Good to see you Alex." Polly said.

"You too." She answered firmly, giving her a timid smile. Larry just stares at them quietly, as bitterness was evident on his body language. It makes Alex's blood boil. She felt Piper's awkwardly stares back. She furrows her brows questioningly.

"We should go. Nice to see you guys." Polly said diffusing the tension, as she drags Larry and Finn away. Alex looks at Piper inquiring but the blonde just smiles at her. She kisses Alex gently, and continues shopping. Her worries increase, as Piper was unusually quiet. She knew Piper loves her but she thought that maybe, the life she offered her wasn't enough. She saw longing in her eyes. Alex observes quietly, as she slowly sinks into her fears.  
...

They reached home hours after. Alex retreats on the terrace quietly, with drinks in hand. She sat there for hours until Piper starts looking for her. She saw Alex staring straight ahead, absentmindedly. It scares Piper.

"Alex?" she called her softly.

"Oh, hey." She answered gently, looks at Piper for a second before she stares ahead again.

"Al, what's wrong?" she asks worriedly, as she seats beside her.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About? You're scaring me babe." She said worriedly. Alex looks at her with weary eyes.

"I saw how you looked a while ago. I also felt how detached you are, every time you came from your parents house."

"What?"

"I mean, this is not exactly park slope, or picket white fence in the suburbs but I gave everything I got Piper. I'm sorry if this isn't enough." She said as she wipe a tear that escapes from her eyes.

"Alex, what are you saying?" she said nervously, as she rubs pickles.

"I know you wanted that life. I'm really sorry that you felt like your wasting your life again, with me." She said.

"What? Alex…" she panicked, as she said her name. She felt mild contractions, so she relaxes herself. Alex felt her breathing was labored. She immediately worries, as she seats closer to Piper and aided her to lean on her. Piper closes her eyes and buries her face on Alex's neck. The contraction fades, minutes after. She took Alex's face with both of her hands, and faces her.

"I don't want any other life than this Alex. Yes, I long for the past sometimes, only because I miss friendships and used to be relationships with my parents…it makes me sad, because I'm happy right now and they're not ready for that…and I don't think they'll ever be, but I don't care. I miss Polly when I saw her, because both of our lives continued without each other but please…don't ever think, I wanted that life again. I don't Alex! I wanted this life with you, everyday." She kisses Alex passionately, as Alex kisses back.

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh…We'll work things out. It's not easy and it'll take some time, but Al I'm staying. I'm in for, ever. I need you. Me and pickles needs you mama." She said genuinely, as she rest her head on her shoulder. Alex hugs her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"I love you kid."

"I love you too Al."

...

 _Seven months after_

Piper prepares for bed as Alex puts pickles to sleep. They named her Adrianna Diane Chapman Vause. She has Alex's hair color, and eyes. Their nose was similar too, that makes Piper stare at her, every chance she gets. She was mesmerized of how beautiful she is. Their friends say that she's an exact copy of Alex, which the brunette would have a hard time denying. Alex was still getting used to the idea of having a tiny human relies on her but she loves every moment that she gets to spent with her. She was also amazed that Addi looks almost exactly like her, minus the glasses. Piper was reclining on their bed reading, when Alex comes in.

"Is your mini-me fast asleep?"

"Yeah." She said absentmindedly. She lies beside her, as her head rest on Piper's waist. Piper rubs her back, soothingly.

"Babe…I want a mini you." She told Piper, as she raised her head looking in her eyes.

"What?"

"I want a mini you." She repeats quietly, as she took her glasses off and places it on the bedside table. Piper closes her book, as she views this a serious conversation.

"Al…I'm not getting any younger. I mean if we want another one, we should have it now…not now, now but in a year or two. Do we want another one? I'm not aware of this." Alex kisses her rudely to stop her rambling.

"I just don't like the idea of Addi growing up alone. I want her to have someone…and I want him with blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Him? So, we have a gender now?" she said teasingly, as she grabs Alex's face.

"Are you saying yes?" Alex asks with hope in her eyes. Piper exhales quietly.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. We can start in two years, after we settled on the new house." She said smiling.

"New house?" Piper asks her intently.

"Well, yeah. I wanted to look for a house as your surprise present. Don't get me wrong, I love this apartment, we have memories here, but it's not so safe for the kids…so I was thinking house hunting." She explains. Piper was surprised, as her mouth was wide open.

"I didn't know you're planning." She said finally.

"Well yeah kid…that's why it's called surprise." Alex said teasingly, as she rubs Piper's belly softly. Piper shoves her on the head lightly, as they both chuckled.

"So yes?" she asks expectantly, as Piper releases a breath. She felt overwhelming love towards this woman in front of her.

"Yes." She gently says, as Alex kisses her with affection.

"Only two, Alex. I can't push anymore." She said in a firm tone, as Alex laughs. Alex stares at her intently. She caresses Piper's face softly with her fingers. She slowly closes the gap between them again and kisses her passionately. Alex rolls the tip of her tongue around the tip of Piper's in a seductive, swirling motion. She pulls back in a slight pause, and then nibbles lightly on her wife's lower lip. Piper darts her tongue into Alex's mouth, as the brunette sucks on it gently for a brief moment, before she releases it.

"I love you Al."

"I love you too, Pipes." She said back, as they made love through the night. She's excited about the life they're starting to build together. It's still a long process, but they are both in for the long haul.


	7. Breathe Again

**It's hard writing this chapter. Reading discretion is advise, it might wake some of your demons...it did in mine.**

* * *

 **Breathe Again**

 **(Sara Bareilles)**

...

 _For anybody who have loved, and lost._

There are kinds of love that lasts a lifetime. The first time they laid eyes on each other, was on a mutual friend's party. It's Lorna's birthday party, held on Nicky Nichols' apartment. Lorna Morello is Nicky's girlfriend. She, Piper and Polly are studying at University of Southern California together. Although they're taking different courses, they were able to become close as they live on the same dorm in campus. She and Polly arrived together around 8pm, as the party was just getting started. There were lots of people coming still, as the night progressed. Piper is talking with Brandon Cash, her insistent ex boyfriend. Piper Chapman is a debutante. Having raise by wealthy parents, she was never used to have less than what she deserves. Same goes to the guys she dated. Brandon is a varsity of the USC football team. He was well liked and praised by many, to say that her parents like him, is an understatement. They adore him. He was even more their child, than Piper sometimes. So, when they broke up four months ago, because she found out that Brandon cheated on her one time with their team's cheerleader, they were broken hearted, more than she is. Piper moved passed it, but Brandon seemed to still have hang ups about them. Despite her upper class upbringing, Piper doesn't judge people easily by their social status. She even usually found kinder, honest, and true people, that is outside her social circle.

It's probably around 11pm and he's still currently talking her ears off, when she set eyes on the brunette. She saw her come inside, as Lorna opens the door for her. They greeted and hugged each other briefly, as the brunette immediately heard her name being called by Nicky.

"Vause! Fucking late man!"

"Sorry, kid. OT." She answered, as she approached the wild haired woman.

Piper didn't notice that she was staring, until she heard Brandon's irritated mumbling and abruptly leaves. She looks at him for a moment, but dismissed his antics, as her gaze gravitated again towards the brunette. Piper was mesmerized. She openly dated both genders before, but something attracts her towards the dark haired woman, with secretary glasses. There's an atmosphere of secrecy around her but at the same time, she seemed to be gentle and harmless. She continually gazed at the brunette, when Lorna shoves her.

"Shit!" She said startled, as Lorna chuckles.

"Nice view?" Lorna teases.

"What? No…I mean...what are you saying?" She rumbles.

"Piper, I know you're staring...and I understand. C'mon!" She said, as she drags Piper by the hand. They walked towards where Nicky and Alex are talking.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey." Nicky said, as Alex sends a tiny wave on their way.

"Nice party, Lorna. You have quite a theme." She teased, as the living room was decorated in pink.

"Thanks, Alex. I know!"

"Don't listen to her babe. It's beautiful."

"Aw, thank you baby." Lorna said, as they kissed each other. Alex rolls her eyes on the gesture, as Piper stands on the side watching. Their eyes met briefly. Alex smiles at the blonde pleasantly, as Piper begins to blush a little.

"Oh, right! Piper this is Alex. Alex, this is my friend, Piper." Lorna said introducing them. They greeted each other, sending warm smiles and intense gazes. Polly calling her urgently, to join in the party at the living room, interrupted the contact. She dismissed her, as she stays rooted, starting a conversation with the brunette. Before she knows it, she felt being dragged away again. "Jesus! What's with the dragging me around!" she murmurs. She looks back at Alex apologetic, as the brunette waved goodbye at her.

The next she saw her was almost midnight. She saw Alex outdoor at the patio silently seating, just watching the party from the outside. She clears her throat, not to startle the brunette, as she lifts her gaze towards Piper.

"How come, you're in a party but not partying?" Alex chuckles on her question, as she pushes her glasses more towards her nose.

"Not everyone is born with a silver spoon kid. I have work tomorrow, unlike you and all of these royalties."

"I haven't seen you around?"

"Not from here kid."

"Where?" she inquired gently, as she sit besides her.

"I work, or school?"

"Ugh…both."

"Barista, in Coffee Club. I graduated Business Ad, Economics, two years ago, LACC. I decided to keep my apartment, while I searched for a job relevant with my course."

"Cool." She said genuinely, as Alex smiled.

"You?"

"Third year, Journalism. USC."

"I knew it." Alex replied teasingly, as Piper frown at her but smiled after."

"How did you know Nicky?" Piper inquires attentively, as she drinks her cup of beer. She was intrigue by the honesty of this girl.

"Old friends in high school. Nicky's a good friend. She didn't care about any social standing, unlike other people. Although if you met us back then, you'll see how different our lives are." She said fidgeting with her glasses.

"Not all royalties are judgmental, servant." She jokes, as Alex chuckles at her slurring words.

"Had enough of the party?" Alex asks, as she sips on her beer bottle.

"Hmm…it's suffocating sometimes."

"Really? The princess had enough of the attention?" She said teasing.

"Don't judge. There's more in the story of the princess you haven't heard." Piper said sullenly. Alex observes her demeanor, viewing honesty on her words. She was intrigue with this girl.

"Really? Like what?"

"Like, maybe...the princess, is a prince." Piper said revealing, as Alex raises her brows and laughs audibly on her joke. They both laugh for a while continuing their drunk talk, before Alex gets serious with her question.

"What's your story kid?" She asks sincerely, as she looks at Piper. The blonde looks at her intently getting lost at her emerald orbs hiding behind her glasses, before it registers that Alex asks a question.

"Sorry. Ugh...mom's a denial alcohol dependent, dad's a decent womanizer...if that makes any sense." She giggles on her own description, as Alex edges a smile on her lips. Maybe, she misjudged the blonde. There's more to this girl than the social circle, she's privilege enough to have.

"What's yours?" Piper asks interested.

"Well, mom's an elegant waitress...dad's an honorable absent parent." They looked at each other and erupt in an audible laughter, as they toast on the hilarity of the ugly truths in their lives.

"And they say...our generation is messed up." Piper said drinking on her cup of alcohol.

"Well kid...they forgot who raised it." Alex said concluding, as Piper spit the alcohol on her mouth, creating a sprinkle on Alex's jeans. They burst laughing again.

"Oh my...fuck! Sorry..." She said brushing the wetness on Alex's jeans by her hand.

"It's fine kid."

"I like you." Piper said genuinely in her drunken state. She realizes her slip, and the weight of her words. She felt Alex gaze on her keenly, as she felt the alcohol and a warm feeling rose to her cheeks.

"You're blushing kid. It's okay...and I like you too." Alex said softly. They looked at each other, as a smile slowly edges on both of their lips. They continued talking, paying little to none attention towards the party they began to feel indifferent to.

...

 _The exciting part of getting to know someone is the discovery of a mystery that not everyone gets to know._

Her and Piper have been spending a lot of their free time together, since the party on Nicky's. If the blonde is not hanging out with her university crowd, she often visits Alex on her work. She waits until Alex finishes, and then they will head to whatever that is in their plans that day. If Alex gets a free time, she often went to Piper's school to meet her. They both enjoyed the hilarity of each other and as well as the warmth of their unexplainable bond. They were comfortable, and there's no pressure to act a certain way. Their weirdness compliments each other, as their silence is relaxed. Their closeness has sparked some news around their friends, which had been the topic of teasing whenever they meet. They decided to have lunch together when their schedules allowed. Alex, Piper and Polly seated together, while Nicky and Lorna sits across them.

"Vause, my aching heart is breaking. Please don't tell me you trade my loving friendship with Chapman!" Nicky said joking, as they ate.

"Shut up!" Alex answered, as she threw a single fry on Nicky. Lorna chuckles at her, as Piper reddens lightly. Polly bumps her shoulder to Piper's, as she joins the teasing.

"So what if they're going out?" Lorna asks.

"Piper's single. Are you single Alex?" Polly asks, as Piper was shocked on Polly's forwardness.

"She's single!" Nicky said excited.

"C'mon guys, can we eat in peace?" Piper finally voice out, as a smile slowly edges on her lips.

"You're like kids, you know?" Alex said, dismissing the topic. They continued teasing the pair, as both continuously dismiss the topic.

When they've finished lunch, Polly excuses herself as she has one subject in the afternoon, while Nicky and Lorna said their goodbyes too, claiming to have something important to do. They were both free in the afternoon, so they decided to just hangout and make the most of it. They were walking towards an ice cream shop, when Piper was intrigued about something.

"Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you ever look for your father?" Alex was silent for a while, making Piper feel uncomfortable. The blonde felt she crossed a line and was about to apologize when Alex speaks.

"I thought about it before. But as time went on...I begin to realize that if a person really loves you, they'll make an effort to stay. I move passed it. I still have questions, but I came to a point where I stopped looking for answers." They were comfortably silent again for a while, before Alex speaks.

"Sorry, I rumbled." She said, as pushed her glasses more to her nose.

"No…don't apologize. That's actually my favorite thing to do." Piper jokes, as they both laugh at the truth of her words.

"I meant to ask, are you doing something on Saturday?"

"Ugh, that's my rest day so I'll be at the couch." Alex said, as they both giggled.

"Why? What's up?"

"I was wondering if you might want to go with me in a concert?" Piper asked hopeful.

"Oh."

"It's Third Eye Blind."

"Really? Wow, that's cool. I like them."

"Yeah? Me too!" Piper said excitedly. She continued walking when she felt Alex have abruptly stopped.

"Alex? Are you okay?"

"Ugh...I want to go Piper, but the money is tight on my part right now." She said shyly, playing with her glasses, as she avoids the blonde's blue orbs.

"Hey, it's fine. It's on me." She said comforting, as she places a hand on Alex's arm.

"No. You don't have to, that's expensive. You can ask someone else." Alex protests, still avoiding the blonde's gaze. She was suddenly hit by the realization of how far apart their social standing is.

"Alex." She called the brunette, as she slowly looks at Piper.

"I want to go with you...and besides, I'm the one who asks." She said smiling, as Alex smiled back. She realizes that Alex's main insecurity is about not having enough. She doesn't want Alex feeling this way, so she lightens up the mood a little.

"Besides, you can always treat me with coffee on your shifts...now lets go! I'm really craving for an ice cream, right now." She said smiling, as Alex smiles back. She held her hand and drags Alex towards the shop, not letting go.

...

They had been busy at school for quite sometime, so Nicky invited them to hangout that Wednesday. She studies digital film making, at LA Film School. She made sure before, that though her and Alex went on different schools, they get to spent time with each other like they used to. She also knows that Alex sometimes feel a little less as a person, because she lack financially. She always reminds her that money is important, but it's not everything. They agreed to meet at Black's, a bar lounge near, to unwind. It was only the four of them, as Alex couldn't come because she has something to do, in which Nicky was fully aware. She and Lorna reached Black's earlier than Polly and Piper. They decided to wait inside and grab a table, while Nicky's orders drinks, as she's older than the rest of the girls. Few minutes later Polly and Piper came with a buff guy, with the same height as Piper.

"Hey guys, this is Pete." Polly said.

"Oh, hi! Nice to meet you." Lorna said.

"Wow, it's crowded tonight." Piper states. They seated on a round table not quite far from the stage and exchange pleasantries for a while. Pete was ordering drinks for them when Piper saw someone in her peripheral.

"Alex?" She called.

"What the actual fu...Nicky!" Alex turned and yelled.

"Oh, hey kid!" Nicky said excited. Everyone was surprise to see Alex, as Alex was shocked too.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ugh...unwinding." The wild haired woman said, teasing. The rest was looking dumbfounded on the exchange. Piper however, was taken aback on how beautiful Alex looked. She was wearing a half sleeves black dress with a combination of white, blue and green stripes in the middle. It was fitted well in her body, and falls two inches above her knee. She's wearing 3-inch high heels, making her taller than she already is. Her dark hair and glasses added, highlighting her porcelain doll like skin, making Piper admire her more. She was absentmindedly staring at her when she heard her name being called.

"Right, Chapman?"

"What?" She asks dumbly at Nicky. She heard the rest of their friends laugh at her.

"I said we came here to have a great time."

"Nicky..." Alex whined. It makes Piper wonder why she's so upset, until she heard someone from the stage announce the acoustics will start in a moment.

"Go!" Nicky said to Alex, as the brunette exhaled defeated.

"It's nice to see you kid." She told Piper before leaving.

"It's nice to see you too." The blonde replied, as Alex starts walking away.

"Wait, where's Alex going?" Polly asked, when Lorna points at the stage. Alex walks to the guy in front and whispers, as she climbs the stairs to the stage and seated in front of the Piano.

"Uhm...hi guys! I hope you're having fun tonight. I started singing in here a month ago. I didn't know what you heard, but you guys are crazy to be crowded in here every Wednesday..." She said through the microphone and smiled, as the crowd laugh and cheer. "So...well, yeah. Here goes nothing."

The crowd seemed to be silent as Alex slender fingers started stroking the keys in the keyboard, as the sound she's making flooded the room. She was slowly getting lost in the magnificent tune that her fingers and her soul were blending in. Piper was captivated. She was listening into something she hasn't heard ever in her young life.

'Today, we took a walk up the street'

'Picked a flower, climbed the hill'

'Above the lake'

'And secret thoughts were said aloud'

'We watched the faces in the clouds'

'Til the clouds had blown away'

'And were we ever somewhere else'

'You know, it's hard to say'

Her raspy voice mixed with warmth and gentleness caresses the words. She closes her eyes as the melody sweeps through her veins, feeling her heart's dance on the rhythm. Piper lost herself in the way Alex sings her heart. She felt warmth and tenderness stroking her soul. She drifts into Alex's voice sending her to a haze of adoration and pure emotions. It makes the music more beautiful than it already was.

'And it feels like now and it feels always'

'And it feels like coming home'

'Never saw blue like that before'

'Across the sky, around the world'

'You've given me all you have and more'

'And no one else has ever shown me how'

'To see the world the way I see it now'

'Oh, I, I never saw blue like that before'

'Oh, I, I never saw blue like that'

She saw Alex bares her soul on the song. She's hearing Alex's heart. The crowd erupted with roars and applause, as Alex ends the song. Their table was cheering, as Piper was still rooted on her chair flabbergasted, her heart is beating so fast in her chest.

"What the actual fuck!" Polly said amazed, as she turned and look at Piper.

"Damn, that girl is something else." Pete murmurs on the side. Nicky was still wildly cheering at her friend, as Lorna stood up clapping.

It was deep in the night when they decided to part. Alex walked her home to her dorm, as Lorna stays with Nicky, and Polly decided to stay around with Pete.

"I didn't know you play…and sing?" Piper said to her, shocked.

"It's nothing kid. It used to be a dare, until people seemed to ask for it. The manager agreed to pay me, so it's a deal." She said smiling.

"You were brilliant Al."

"Shut up! I'm okay." She said playfully shoving Piper.

"What? Have you heard yourself?" She said dramatically that earned a laugh from the brunette.

"You're amazing Alex…and I hope you try to believe it more." Piper said in a sincere tone, as Alex smiled. They continued walking and were feet away from her dorm when they heard someone calling Piper.

"Oh, hi!" Piper said to Brandon, as she was surprised to see him.

"Pipes, how are you?" he asks politely.

"I'm fine Brad…oh, this is Alex. " she said introducing them. Alex greeted him, and continued to stand in the side letting them talk.

"Hi! I know her, she serves us every morning." He said in a mocking tone. Alex drops her gaze on the floor and smiled, as Piper's brows furrows upon the arrogance of this guy.

"What do you want?" she said dismissive.

"Oh, I want to ask you this Saturday to…"

"I have a date this Saturday." She said cutting him off.

"And please Brandon, we're over. O-ver! Over! Done. I moved on, it's about time you should too." She said to him bluntly. Brandon was embarrassed, as she saw Alex brows rise, and bites her lower lip to keep herself from laughing. He gave Piper a look before dejectedly walks away.

"You are fucking cruel!" Alex said laughing, as the blonde shoves her on the shoulder.

"Not a fan?"

"No, not a fan. I'm your fan." She teases the brunettes, as Alex blushes lightly.

"Shut up!"

They both giggled and we're silent for a moment, when Alex recalls something.

"A date huh?" she teases the blonde.

"Shut up!" Piper said red-faced, as Alex chuckled.

"This is you kid." She said, as they stopped in front of Piper's dorm. They bid each other goodnight when Alex speaks.

"Your eyes."

"What?" Piper asks questioning.

"It's the song. 'I never saw blue like that' Shawn Colvin." Alex said, as she slowly closes the gap between them and gently kisses Piper on the cheek. She smiled at the blonde and waved, before she starts walking away. Piper was standing still, overwhelmed with emotions for the brunette, as she feels though her heart will burst with happiness.

...

 _Once in a lifetime, you'll meet someone who will take your breath away, not because you want them to but because they were meant to._

Saturday came, as Piper was ecstatic. She's excited to see the band and at the same time, hangout with the brunette. Alex came to her dorm, as they head together towards the concert. It's an open ground stadium so they made sure to be there early, so they would be up close to the stage. The concert was astounding, as the band performs most of their songs like deep inside of you, how's it going to be, jumper, never let you go. The crowd gets excited and everyone was having a great time. By the middle of it, semi charmed life plays and some people begin to dance in tune with the music. Piper was overwhelmed, as some people unconsciously push on her. Alex saw her uncomfortably trying to stay rooted on her side.

"Hey, Pipes come here." She said, as she gently held her hand and assisted her towards her front.

"Ugh...thanks!" She said, biting her lower lip to prevent a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...this is nice." She said, as she tilts her head on the side to see Alex. The brunette smiled at her, as she rested her hands on Piper's hips. She couldn't concentrate anymore, as the overcoming feeling of being close to Alex is taking her attention. She felt Alex's warmth, and her breath lingers on her neck as she sings, sending shivers down her spine. Her heart is pumping so fast, she felt like losing breath. She faces Alex and looked deeply in her eyes, through her glasses. Alex was surprised.

"What's wr..." Piper cuts her off, as her lips crashed into hers. Her tongue slides in, forcing Alex to part her lips. It's a sloppy, urgent kiss. The kiss slowly died, as they parted.

"Well, that's a messy kiss." Alex poke fun at her, as she giggles, her hands are still on Piper's waist.

"Shit!" She said sheepishly. She buried her face on Alex's shoulder, as her cheeks reddened. Alex giggles on her antics.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually kiss like that. It's just I feel like I urgently need to."

"It's okay, kid. Just kiss me again. Pay for your sins!" She said joking, as the blonde chuckles. Their laughter died as they slowly close the gap on their lips again. She places her hand on both sides of Alex's face gently. They enveloped each other's lips softly, creating a rhythm, as their noses brushed slightly. She subtly opens her mouth, as she felt Alex's gentle tongue dancing on hers. The kiss lingered, as Alex gently pulled her closer and her left hand rested on her neck. The world around them seemed to disappear, as they were consumed by each other's warmth.

...

The concert has been the start of their relationship. They grew closer each day as they made an effort to spent time with each other. The blonde felt like she couldn't let the day passed without seeing Alex, and the dark haired woman made sure that Piper is a priority on her everyday agenda too. It was quite a thrill when she first spends the night in Alex's apartment. It's a one-bedroom apartment with oak floors, on the third floor of a decent neighborhood. The apartment is small but it's roomy and tidy. The living room is spacious enough for a couch, TV and a player. There's an organ on the side of the wall, where a picture of Alex and a woman in her late 40s is hanging. There's a wide hallway going to the bedroom and the bathroom across it. At the end of the hallway were a waist high maple wood black cabinet, and a large window is placed. Alex especially wants to sit in there, overlooking the city lights. She scolded her one time thinking the cabinet might break and hurt herself, but Alex just laugh at her. The kitchen was simple, black tiled, with cherry cabinets around. Her bedroom is small but light colored walls make it seemed like it's bigger than it is. A queen size bed was pushed on the wall, there's a small window with dark curtains and a tall black maple cabinet behind the door. She especially loves Alex's bed as the sheets and pillows are soft, and the orange and black colors compliment the laid-back feeling of the room. They first made love on that bed, three months after they started dating. Alex trapped her between the wall and her own body. She remembers it quite well as the three continues orgasm that Alex gave her, made her feel ecstatic and adored at the same time. She felt like for the first time, that sex isn't just supposed to be rubbing bodies, and that it is deeper and meaningful.

She explained this with Polly once, when they were hanging out on campus between their subjects.

"What's with your face?" her friend asks.

"What?"

"Piper, you have this 'I had sex' face."

"Shut up! I'm just really happy."

"Is Alex that great?" Polly teases.

"Whatever Polly! I'm not going to tell you any details of my sex life."

"What? You always share when it's terrible. Alex must have been really good."

"Shut up!"

"C'mon, Pipes spill! Or I'll ask Alex myself, if you don't." She jokes, as the horror on Piper's face show.

"You asshole! It's just…it feels right. She makes me happy." Piper said gently.

"I never thought that Alex is the only answer on your long time questions…I'm happy for you Pipes." Polly said, as she smiles. She returned the smile sincerely, as she counted the hours till she sees the brunette again.

They had been dating for 8 months now, and it's been amazing having each other. When people start to notice, there had been some comments, and stares. Some are because of envy, some are judgmental but both didn't seem to mind because they both knew that other people's opinion wouldn't matter. The week of final exams makes Piper stressed and a little cranky. She has spent so little time with Alex, as the brunette was having a busy week too, between her work and new job interviews. It makes Piper even grumpier. Polly called Alex on a Thursday saying her girlfriend is throwing tantrums every chance she gets. She decided to show up on her last subject and ask her for dinner. She was standing outside the building when Piper saw her.

"Alex?" She called surprise, as she walks towards her.

"Hey, kid." Alex said with a tiny wave.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asks, and pecks her on the lips. Piper didn't care about anyone paying them attention. She kisses Alex, hold her hand, touches her whenever she wants.

"Ugh...I just wanted to see you."

"Hmmm..." Piper hums, as she envelops Alex in a tight hug.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah. Exams makes me stress though...plus not seeing you in days." She confessed, as Alex laughs. They started walking towards Piper's dorm.

"You're so dramatic sometimes." The brunette teases.

"Are you saying, you didn't even miss me?" The blonde says offended, as she abruptly stops.

"No…I'm saying, maybe you wanted to go get some dinner with me and then sleepover after? You're so grumpy." Alex said softly, brushing both of her hands on Piper's shoulders, soothing her.

"Sorry. I was just...I miss you." She said softly, as Alex kisses her gently.

"It's okay Pipes. Now let's go to your dorm. Go change and get some clothes too. You're sleeping with me tonight."

"You're so nice. Whose girlfriend are you?" She said teasing, as they both laugh.

"I love you." Alex said suddenly, making Piper blushed. She felt her insides melt, hearing Alex says it first.

"I love you too." She answered honestly. She kisses her gently, as they continue to walk hand in hand towards Piper's dorm, making the blonde relax for the first time.

After dinner, they decided to watch a movie before sleeping. They were at Alex's living room being cozy, as Piper is spread on the couch while Alex is leaning on her, making her a human pillow. Alex knew that Piper has a personal grudge towards smelling fart. She has unintentionally feels the need to use the bathroom but she couldn't leave just yet, because the movie catches her interest as it nears the end.

"What's that? Did, you just fart?"

"Ugh...no."

"What's that sme...you fucking..." She cursed, as she pushed the brunette away, lightly.

"I didn't fart, okay Piper!" Alex said defensively, as she leans again towards her.

"What's that smell?"

"I don't know."

They continued watching the movie with intent. As the ending spills fills the screen, Piper stood up to place another movie.

"Where are you going? I thought, one more?" She asked, as she saw Alex stands up from the couch.

"Oh, yeah. Just pause it for a while…I need to shit!" She said running.

"You fucking asshole! I knew it!" The blonde said, as she pulled a throw pillow from the couch and threw it to Alex. The brunette dodges it, as Piper heard giggling from her. She smiled to herself, thinking how comfortable this is and she wouldn't exchange it for anything else.

...

Their first major fight involves Alex's pride and Piper's choice. They celebrated their first anniversary a week before, with Alex cooking and playing a song for her, as they made love in the remaining hours of the night, in her apartment. It's very simple but heart warming. Piper never felt this happy. But unbeknownst to her, Alex is feeling like a failure. She felt that she hasn't given Piper enough like she deserves. Combine that, and every let down on her job interviews, the brunette's mood is off. She's on the verge of lashing out, and one judging comment coming from a long time silent rival sent her at the edge. It was after her shift at the Coffee Club; Alex decided to grab a take out for dinner. She was on her way to a diner when she passed by Brandon Cash's group of friends. She dismissed the first few words blurted out about her, as it comes from an insecure good for nothing ex but when he said something deliberately about her mom being a call girl more than a waitress, and Piper deserving more, her anger escalates and before she knew it, she had punch him in the nose, so hard it bled.

"Fucking hell, Vause!" Nicky yelled, as she rushed towards her followed by Lorna. They were passing by when the commotion happened. Some people have stop the fight even before it started.

"Fucking asshole!" Alex yelled, as she shakes her sore knuckles. She saw Piper, Polly and Pete approaching too.

"What the hell happened?" Piper asks worriedly, as she saw Brandon's bleeding nose. The blonde notice Alex's foul mood a few days ago but the brunette always dismisses her worries.

"Really Piper? You're with her? Fucking low class." Brandon said in anger.

"What did you do Alex?"

"Really? Me?" Alex yelled, as she chuckles hysterically. She pushes her glasses angrily, more towards her nose.

"Vause…" Nicky tried calming her but the anger in Alex seemed to rise even more when she saw Piper checked Brandon's nose.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm asking because I didn't know."

"Guys…let's settle this somewhere else." Polly said trying to defuse any more tension.

"You know what, I had enough of this. This is fucking bullshit!" The brunette said angrily, as she starts walking away, clutching her hurt hand. Nicky rushes to follow Alex, as Piper just notice her injured knuckles. She felt extremely stupid for checking Brandon first, when she saw the blood.

"She must have been really pissed off for this. I haven't seen her lose her cool ever." Pete said in conclusion, as Polly elbowed her on the side.

"Alex!" Piper shouted, but the brunette kept walking away. Piper felt tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. It's the first time she's ever seen Alex like this, hurt and angry. Her calm and composed girlfriend, something must have really set her off to be this livid. She felt stupid. She felt Polly's hand on her shoulder consoling her, as a tear left her eye.

...

Nicky was able to convince her to stop, and she drags her to the nearest bar to let her cool down. She told Lorna where they are but specifically instruct her to not say a word to Piper.

"Vause..." She said gently, as she sip her bottle of beer. Alex was quiet.

"What happened there?"

"I was there…just to grab a takeout when Brandon intentionally says things and made a rise at me. I lost it Nicky. You know me, I don't usually do things like that." She said miserably. She felt horrible immediately after she threw the punch.

"I know, and I also know that when you do, it's just because you had enough."

"He insulted me. I can take that. I'm used of people calling me names...but he said something about mom too...and Piper. And maybe he's right, maybe Piper deserves someone better...someone who can give her things that she wants."

"Vause, shut up! We both know that's not true. Piper adores you. Listen to me kid, that girl loves you with all that she is." Nicky said, as Alex weighs her words.

"It's just makes me feel a failure sometimes Nick. I can't seem to give her what she wants...or be someone that she's proud off." She said as a tear left her eye. She wipes it immediately, as she sips her beer.

"She is. You haven't heard her talk about you every time. She talks about you like royalty, it sickens me sometimes. She talks about how mesmerize she is whenever you play the piano. She even talks our ear off saying how "wonderful Alex is." She said, as Alex chuckles on her mimicking Piper.

"Kid, there are things money can't satisfy. Give yourself some slack. Trust me, Piper's glad you're hers." She said side hugging Alex, as the brunette gave her a timid smile.

It's almost 9 when she reached her apartment. Her dinner was forgotten as she had a small talk with Nicky. She was about to call for pizza, when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw the blonde standing there.

"Piper?" She said surprised.

"I...I bought Chinese. Nicky said you guys didn't eat." She said shyly. Alex opens the door wider, so she could come in.

"Where are your keys?"

"I have it. I just wasn't sure you wanted company."

"Pipes..."

"Your hand. It's still sore Al." The blonde said worriedly, as she saw Alex's injured hand.

"It's fine." Alex said, as she hides her hand at her side.

"Seat on the couch. I'll go get some ice." She commanded Alex, as the brunette obeys reluctantly. She placed the take out at the plates over the counter. She went to the fridge to go get ice but sees none, so she took the frozen peas instead. She walks at the couch towards the brunette, as she took Alex's hand and examines it. The brunette tries to protest a little saying it's no big deal. She placed the frozen peas over Alex's hand for the swelling, and let it rests on her thighs.

"I'm sorry." Alex said dropping her gaze on the floor.

"It's not your fault." The blonde answered. She talked to Nicky and found out what really happened. They were silent for a while before she speaks again.

"Alex...you're hurting me...what you said to Nicky...I don't want anyone else, you know that." Her voice shakes, as she tried to catch Alex's gaze. The brunette looks at her and slowly leans in, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry kid. There are just times that I feel like you're just settling."

"That's not true! And even if I am, I would settle each time with you." Piper said, as she hugs her tightly and place a kiss on her forehead. Alex wraps her other arm on Pipers back, hugging the blonde.

"Please be patient...while I try to believe what you see in me." She said timidly, as she buries her face on Piper's neck.

"Please don't go punching people, although it's sexy. Brandon deserves it, I may say. I think you broke his nose." She said joking, as Alex chuckles.

"I love you Al…I really love you." She said, as se gently grabs Alex's face with both hands.

"I really love you too Pipes." She answered back, as Alex kisses her gently. The kiss was interrupted by Alex's stomach protesting. Piper took the food from the kitchen, as she helps Alex eat in the couch.

...

It's past midnight on a Sunday night and Alex is about to sleep, when she heard whispers and murmuring in her front door. It couldn't be Piper, as she said she'd sleep over at Pete's, together with Polly tonight after their night out. She was alarmed and thought maybe it's a burglar trying to come in, so she grab a frying pan in the kitchen and slowly reach the front door. Her heart beats faster on her chest, as she raises the pan, ready for attack. She quickly opens the door, and about to whack the intruder's head when it registers who it is.

"Piper?" She questioned shocked, as the blonde shows up in her pajamas.

"Hi." The blonde whispers, as she waved shyly.

"Fucking hell! What are you doing? I almost smack you in the head!"

"Sorry, Al. I was searching for my key, so I didn't have to wake you." She said slurring.

"Get inside." Alex commands, as she steps inside the apartment and locks it after the blonde.

"Sorry." Piper said again, as she slowly walks to the brunette and pecks her. She releases her after, and giggles.

"I thought you're sleeping at Pete's?" Alex asks, as she place the frying pan in top of the cabinet near the door.

"Well, that's the plan. Until I couldn't sleep and kept on whining on going here and wanting to sleep with you." She said explaining as she chuckles.

"Are you drunk?"

"What? No!" She said defensively, trying to hide her swaying, but couldn't.

"Well maybe a little. Just a little." She said, as she gestured with her fingers. She hugs Alex tightly, burying her face on her neck.

"Did Polly drop you off?" Alex asks her, as she gently rubs soothing circles at her back.

"Hmmm..."

"Pipes..." She calls her name, as the blonde's clouded mind failed working.

"What?" The blonde asks, raising her head.

"I was asking if Polly drop you off?" Alex asks gently, as she brushes her golden locks at the back of her ear.

"Oh, no! Pete...with Polly."

"You're an idiot! C'mon, let's sleep." She said giggling at the blonde's state.

"Carry me!"

"What?"

"Carry me Alex! I'm drunk. I can't walk." She said whining.

"Piper, you're heavy you know...and the bedroom is just few steps away."

Piper didn't budge, and gave her well-mastered puppy dog eyes, that she knew worked well with Alex.

"Are you kidding me?" She said, as Piper stares still.

"Oh my fucking...fine! C'mon!" The brunette exhales defeated, as Piper's smile slowly edges on her lips. She raised her arms on Alex's shoulder, as she jumps slightly wrapping her legs on her waist. Alex wraps her on a tight hug, and walks towards the bedroom.

"Ugh...you're fucking heavy! What do you eat?" She said joking, as the blonde giggles like a little girl. Piper places kisses on her face, as Alex smiles edges on her face. She places her down gently at the bed, as she walks back to the door closing it.

"Let's sleep babe!" The blonde said complaining, as Alex switch the lights off.

"Move on your side." She said firmly, as she sat at the bed and place her glasses on the bedside table.

"You're terrible!" Piper jokes offended.

"I'm kidding babe." Alex said sweetly, lying down. She pulls Piper towards her, and hugged her tightly. The blonde smiles at the gesture, and wrap her arm on Alex's shoulder, as she briefly kisses her.

"I love you, Al. Goodnight!"

"Love you too. Goodnight kid!"

Alex buries her face on Piper's neck, but the blonde's adrenaline seemed to pick up, making her a little restless. Alex was on the verge of sleep when Piper decided to tease her again.

"Al, have you lock the doors?"

"Hmm...Yeah."

"Are the windows close?"

"Yes, kid."

"What about the lights, are they off?"

"Off."

"Are the..."

"Piper, I'm warning you..." The brunette says irritated, as the blonde chuckles. She looks at Alex's annoyed expression and pecks her one after the other. The brunette notices her evil antics, so she hugged her tightly and started tickling her.

"No…no! No! I'll behave. I'll behave, I promise." The blonde said pleading, as she laughs.

"Do you promise?" Alex asked, as she smiled.

"Yes, yes! I promise."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"No more talking Piper! Let's sleep." She said, as they both calmed down.

"No more." The blonde said, as she smiled and took Alex's face with both hands.

"I love you." Alex said softly with so much love, Piper felt her insides melt. She kisses Piper gently, as the blonde smiled sweetly.

She felt she's blushing, so she buries her face between the pillow and Alex's neck.

"I love you too, Alex." She said shyly, as she kisses her on the temple. She finally fell asleep on the same position, as she inhales Alex's scent.

She woke up earlier than Alex the next morning. It's a rare occasion that she does, as the brunette always woke earlier than her. She took the opportunity to observe Alex. She's really more beautiful without her glasses. Her serene face on the quiet morning is scenery she was glad she was able to see. She was lying on her front; both of her arms are under the pillow, as her left leg was wrap on Piper's. She brushes Alex hair behind her ear carefully, not to wake the brunette. She feels so much love for the girl in front of her it's terrifying. She softly kisses her left arm, as she brushes soothing circles behind her back. Alex's green orbs flutter a moment, as she slowly wakes up.

"Hmmm..." The brunette hums, as she turns and buried her face on Piper's neck.

"Good morning baby." Piper utters sweetly, as she hugs her and buries her nose on top of her head. They were silent for quite a while, content on each other's warmth, as they take on the quiet morning. She felt so much love and happiness inside her, she was afraid she's going to combust. Alex started placing fatherly like kisses on her neck, and she welcomes her gentle touches in her body. Before they know it, they were breathing raggedly, as their clothes was discarded on the floor. Their lips collided gently, as Alex opens her up softly gathering wetness in her fingers brushing her folds. Her thumb is rubbing circles on her clit. It takes a lot in Piper not to come right then and there. Alex's warm mouth sucked on her breast, as her tongue circled her hardening nipples. She tightens her grasp on her hair, when she felt Alex's middle finger slowly pushed inside her opening. She started pumping inside her, as Piper rides on the rhythm that she sets. Alex adds another finger thrusting in and out of her, as her thumb continuously brushed on her clit. "Aaahhh...baby" Piper moans as Alex's talented mouth gave the same attention to her other breast, as she reached her climax not long after. She was coming down on a high, when she felt Alex again thrusting on her as she added another finger. "I love you baby...come again." She said with so much love, Piper felt she's melting. Alex kisses her passionately, as their tongues dances on each other and she brings her again to reach her peak. Her hips thrusts on the tempo Alex has set. "Uuuhhhh." Piper moans, as she nears the edge again, as she heard Alex groan. She lets go a powerful orgasm, as Alex continues to pump bringing her down to a high. She was hovering above her smirking, when she was finally able to get back to her senses.

"I hate your guts!" She said briefly kissing her, as she smiles

"You're so ungrateful." She answers, as Piper chuckles.

"I love you too baby." She said looking intently at Alex, as the brunette blushed a little. Piper brushes her dark hair behind her ears, as they grinned towards each other.

"Okay. Let's start breakfast." She says, and about to leave, when Piper traps her in a hug.

"No. No...No, no! Not yet." She said protesting, as she wraps her arms and legs on the brunette.

"Pipes, you have a class in an hour and I have an interview..." She places a hand on Alex mouth interrupting her speaking.

"An hour and thirty minutes. I have thirty to spare...and I want you for breakfast too." She said as she softly kisses Alex. The brunette wasn't able to protest any longer, as she felt Piper's lip delves on her own. They continued their early activities, getting lost in each other.

...

 _The trouble is, you think you have time. - Buddha_

Her phone kept ringing on the bedside table, forgotten. She was lying on her side of Alex's bed, staring on Alex's side as tears continuously fell on her eyes. Nicky is calling her again, but she deliberately ignored it. The last she answers, she heard the most devastating news, in her life. Alex...

It was in that morning, when she had that rare privilege to watch Alex sleep. They were happy. She felt all of Alex that morning, connecting deep within each other's soul and emotions. She hasn't felt that with anyone she dated before. Alex called her later that afternoon, excited about finally landing a job as a market research analyst in a company. She promise they'll grab dinner together, early that evening to celebrate. She waited on their approved restaurant; she waited and waited, except Alex won't be there. Nicky was the bearer of the awful news. She called Piper hysterically saying, "Alex is gone" in the other line. It was an accident. She was hit in the sidewalk, by an upcoming car when the driver looses its break. Piper's world was shattered into million broken pieces. She wouldn't believe it at first, her heart refuses to. She called Alex but she wasn't picking up, so she waited, and waited until Lorna shows up at the restaurant with blood shot eyes. Alex is gone.

The following days have passed as a blur. She's functioning on autopilot. She was there but she wasn't, it's like an out of the body experience. It only registers that it's real when she couldn't find Alex, while Diane shows up in black, and everyone around is wearing the same thing...Alex is gone.

She had cried oceans of tears. She wakes up in the morning hoping it's an awful dream. She hopes every waking hour that Alex will be there. She almost thought it was, when she saw Alex's discarded shoes on the living room once...but she remembers that it's the shoes she's been searching, days ago. She pleaded for days, to have one more day, to just see her face again, hear her voice, see life in her emerald orbs...to hug her one last time. She begged to anybody with a higher power, whoever is listening, to just take something away and give Alex back, anything, but nothing happened. Alex is not coming back. So Piper's angry now. She grabs her phone, still ringing, and throws it as hard as she can on the wall, and it breaks into pieces, like she is.

Polly worries about her, as she hasn't heard from her all week. She went to Alex's apartment, as Piper's roommate said she wasn't in the dorm almost two weeks now. She knocked for an hour with no answer. She called Nicky to come over, as Alex gave her a spare key before. They saw Piper at the hallway, seating at the top of the cabinet near the window.

"Pipes..." Polly said her name softly, not to startle her.

"She loves to sit here. I used to scold her seating at the cabinet...I didn't see what she used to see, overlooking this houses with lights." She said glumly, staring at the view, not bulging to glance at them.

"Chapman, have you eaten?" Nicky softly asks.

"What's the point?" She asks angrily, as she looks at them.

"What's the fucking point of all of this?

"Piper..."

"What?! Alex is gone. She was just gone. We didn't stand a chance. How cruel was that? She's just fucking gone! She's fucking selfish to leave me here like this! I fucking hate her! I fucking hate this!" She yelled and stands abruptly. Her knuckles turning white as she grips firmly. Before Nicky and Polly can stop her, she punches the window with all her might, breaking the glass. Her hand was bleeding but Piper welcomes the pain for the first time, as it felt different. It felt good, not coming inside her. She was about to throw a punch again when she felt Nicky wrap her arms on her torso. She pushes Piper on the wall. She couldn't fight her, as she felt extremely weak, with the emotional chaos she's been dealing with. Nicky held her both hands pinning it, as they both slides on the side.

"Fucking hell...Chapman enough!"

"Nicky…make it stop. I don't hate her. Please...ask her to come back. Tell Alex to come back." She pleaded desperately, as she sobs.

"Chapman..." Nicky's voice shakes, as she tries to stop her own tears. Piper shed endless tears, longing for Alex.

"I've got a lifetime ahead and she's not here. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You move forward...You keep the memory of her, tuck in your heart, and at the back of your mind but you need to move forward, no matter how heart breaking it is sometimes...You can't change what's already happened Pipes. I wish you could, but you can't." Polly said, as her tears flow from her eyes. She hugs her so tight hoping to stick the broken pieces of her, together.

"Just get through the day. Put one foot in front of the other. One day at a time." Nicky said consoling her. They seated there silently, only hearing each other's broken hearts, taking comfort on each other.

...

She was back to school months after. But as Piper manage to continue her day, she was also detaching on her feelings. She partied, and partied a lot, for months. She's trying to feel something, trying to fill the void. Polly bit her tongue about Piper's new way of dealing with Alex's loss; instead they just try to accompany her as much as their schedules permit. They agreed to, rotating whoever can accompany her. As Piper gulps more Alcohol, she loses the pain, the torture of waking up without Alex, the feeling of hopelessness. She loses attachment to her feelings, and it felt good...for some time.

On a night out that neither three on her friends are free to accompany her, she manages to lose herself in the alcohol. She was successful, as she couldn't remember anything at that night, or how she was able to reach Alex apartment but she's there, sleeping in her front door. That's how Polly has found her the next morning, after she showed up at Piper's dorm looking for her.

"Pipes...get up. Piper!" Polly shoves her hard, as she wakes her.

"Oh, hey." She said on her hangover state.

"Keys?"

She gave Polly her spare key as she helps Piper on the couch. She went to the fridge to get some ice, luckily there are some, as Piper used it when she spends the night there. She puts it in a cloth and took a glass of water too. She heads back to the living room and find Piper sleeping.

"Wake up! Pipes, wake up!"

"Hmmm." The blonde slowly opens her eyes.

"Hold this to your lip." She gave the cloth to Piper, and helps her drink the water, as the blonde obeys reluctantly.

"You were bruised, you know!"

"Yeah? Well, I can't remember how, so that might be good." She answered, as Piper chuckles on her own joke.

"Pipes…we should talk ab…" Polly speaks but the blonde cuts her off even before she could finish.

"Please…I don't want to talk about it…because I'm going to have to think about it…and then I'll start crying, and if I do…I'm afraid I'll never stop." She said, as she swallows a lump in her throat and leans back at the couch. Polly nods in understanding.

"I am not your mom…but I need to say, this isn't healthy, you know that."

"Give me time…I'm trying to…I really am, but it's still a struggle to wake up every morning, because the first thing I want to see is her face." She said, as she tried hard composing her self.

"I admire you Pipes. You're very strong, and very brave too. It is bravery to face something you know that would kill you every time." Polly said, as she brushes Piper's hair. She catered to her that day, as the blonde slowly recovers.

...

Eight months have passed when Diane called her. She asks Piper if she wanted to keep Alex's apartment to herself. She can no longer pay two apartments, as she doesn't need two anyway. She kept it this long, because she wants to preserve Alex's memory, until she couldn't anymore. Piper thought about it, if she wanted to stay there and give up her dorm. It's full of their memories, Alex and hers. It's killing her. She knows she must let go of something that's hurting her, but it's killing her to let go.

She was with Diane, Nicky and Lorna packing Alex's stuff. Diane will keep most of her stuff, so she lets them take what they want. Piper was absently brushing her fingers on the keyboard of Alex's organ, remembering how she used to play it whenever Piper's around.

"You should keep it." Diane says, as Piper looks at her.

"Oh, ugh...I never really knew how to play." She answered shyly.

"You're heart will learn hon…and besides, I knew Alex would want you to keep it."

"I miss her." She said, as she smiled sadly. She wanted to add more to that statement but she didn't know how, Diane noticed though.

"You always will, dear…until one day, it wouldn't hurt as much as it used to. Your heart has its own way of healing it, take all the time you need." She said, as she hugged her tightly.

The following day was just Nicky and she. They were able to almost finished packing Alex's things but there are some still left to do. Diane said she'd just drop by Nicky's apartment after her shift, to get the things they don't need to keep. They were boxing some books, as Piper would keep the ones she and Alex read together.

"I couldn't believe you guys would hit off before." Nicky said remembering.

"Really? Why?"

"You're from different worlds."

"Ugh, I know. She's a servant, and I'm a royalty. She told me that before." She said, as they both laugh.

"You made her believe on herself Chapman...and in return, she made you happy, truly happy." She said, as Piper smiles.

"I miss her like crazy, it hurts every single day." She said, as she traces her fingers to the concert tickets of Third Eye Blind, tucks in between pages of a book Alex once read to her.

They were able to finish everything early that evening. She asks Nicky to wait for her outside, as she will have to do something for the last time. She looks at the empty apartment silently. Reminiscing her and Alex's days, the living room, where Alex always finds a way to tease her while they're watching something, the kitchen, where she cooks and Piper interrupts. She still sees Alex on that hallway sitting on top of the cabinet. She walks towards the window and opens it. It's a new one, as Nicky called someone to replace it, when she broke it. She stands in front of it, as she speaks.

"Alex, I have to let go. There are so many memories that lingers in here. It's draining my soul…It hurts to be here. I'm not forgetting you...I can't." She said pausing to catch her breath, as she sobs quietly.

"I'm just starting over. I will always love you...You'll always be mine...I'll search for you first, in another life." She cried, as she says goodbye. She felt a breeze touch her face for a moment.

"Chapman...let's go." Nicky called her name softly, as she saw Nicky's teary eyes. She closes the window carefully, as she starts walking away. She glances back, one last time, as she slowly let go of Alex Vause.

...

 _There isn't a day that goes by where; I don't, at some point, think of you._

It was a Wednesday mid October two years after, when the first sporadic rainfall of the rainy season occurs. She was rushing to get to Nicky and Lorna's apartment as she promised she'd be there. She passed by Black's and heard the acoustics. She stops for a moment, as she remembers Alex that night, years ago. She always does. On random days, she was reminded of Alex's voice when she sings, or her distinct smirk when she's teasing Piper, her emerald orbs, when she gazes at her intently. Her memories linger, although it's fading, she still feels it's there. She closes her eyes for a moment, as her heart remembers her Alex, and as she opens it again, a smile edges on her lips, not quite reaching her eyes.

Lorna gave birth to her and Nicky's first child. Everyone's excited to see them, luckily they get to come home the two days after, as the baby is healthy and Lorna's stable enough to be sent home. Their first visitor is Polly, as she's excited to see the additional member of the Nichols. They were having tea on the living room, and on a middle of a discussion when Piper knocks. She was greeted by Nicky at the door, which she immediately barged, hurrying to get inside.

"Oh, nice to see you too Chapman!"

"Sorry. Hi Nicky!" She said shyly, as she kisses her cheek.

"Go ahead! Living room." The wild haired woman said, as Piper strides towards her friends.

She saw Lorna with their baby, talking to Polly. Polly saw her and called her by the hand, instructing her to hurry. Lorna looks at her direction and smile. She hurriedly walks towards her friends.

"Hi..." Piper said softly caressing the baby's chest.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asks Piper, as the blonde nods. Nicky sanitize her hands first, that earned a snicker from Lorna. She gave the baby to her, as Nicky stands by Lorna's side, while Polly walks towards Piper's.

"Sorry, I missed you on the hospital." She said to Lorna.

"It's fine. I get to come home early, so no big deal."

"She's beautiful, Lorna." She said in awe.

"Of course! We used my eggs, Chapman." Nicky said proudly, as Polly chuckles beside Piper, both of them astonished on the tiny human by Piper's arm.

"What's her name?" She said, eyes not leaving the baby. They were all silently looking at each other.

"Alexandra Elizabeth Nichols, meet your other godmother." Nicky said softly. Piper looks at them both surprised. It's their names. She's Hers, and Alex. Her eyes immediately gather tears at the edge, feeling bittersweet emotions of releasing Alex and receiving another one.

"Hey, Alex." She whispered at her goddaughter, as she kissed her crown. She felt Polly kisses her at the side of her head, as a tear left Piper's eye. Nicky swallowed a lump on her throat, as she stops herself from crying. Piper felt closing a chapter in her life, as another is about to begin. She'll miss Alex constantly, every waking hour. She'll remember her, always. She's not here, but she's with her, everyday.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! And sorry too. Tell me what you think. _reviews_**


	8. Better Together

**Here's a new chapter guys! Enjoy! Hit me with your reviews! Thanks! :)))**

* * *

 **Better Together**

 **(Jack Johnson)  
**

...

The evening gives quite a chill, as the breeze of the cold air passes through her. She's walking towards her hunting ground, in search of someone. Inside, the lights have been beautifully blinding and the deafening music is pleasant in her ears. She views the ocean of bodies slamming gracefully towards each other; induce by alcohol, calming their raging souls. Alex Vause spent this day of the year delighted on the pleasure bought by her familiar Saturday territory, in search of a quiet single soul to worship her.

In her haze, she eyes a willing red head standing near a table, waiting to be conquered. She was about to approach her when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Vause!"

"Nicky? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you left work early without any word...and knowing it's the time of the year, I had a pretty guess where you're going."

"I'm fine Nicky. You don't have to stalk me." She said from the stool she's seating by the bar, as she sips her beer.

"Yeah. It's obvious." Her blonde friend said, as she sits besides her and ordered her beer.

"Seriously Nicky, I'm fine!" She said, as she played with her glasses.

"Vause it's been 2 years."

"I know..."

"Don't you think it's time to move on?" She said softly.

"I am moving on!" The brunette said defensively, as she tears the label of her drink.

"Yeah right!? By sleeping with almost every girl in this bar...don't get me wrong I'm with you. You're hot and women always fall for your mysterious feel, but your refusal to commit after her, is lonesome."

"Nick..." She said protesting softly, as she looks at her friend.

"No! It's been two years Vause. C'mon!" She said encouragingly, as she puts her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Okay. Fine! I get it. I'm with you too. It's just, it's hard sometimes Nicky."

"I know but you have to stop living in the memory of her. It's the past. Let it fucking go!" She said embracing her by the side, as Alex smiles. She took a deep breath, contemplating about what Nicky said.

"Okay?"

"Okay." Alex said concluding, as she looks at her and smile.

"I'll do that. I'll try again, with someone...but first, let me just...divide and conquer." She said raising her eyebrows playfully at Nicky. She gave her friend a kiss on the cheek before leaving and walking towards her waiting conquest of the night.

...

Her fingers caress the table on a frequent rushed way, as her mind gathers an idea about an upcoming visit of a past she gladly puts an exclamation point a long time ago. She was seated on a bakeshop not far from her work, as she eagerly waits for her friends to show up. She summoned them earlier that day, saying she urgently needs their thinking minds. Her head pops up as Lorna Morello first come in.

"Hey."

"Hey. Polly is going to be late. She was just finishing a deadline." She said and seated across Piper.

"That's fine."

"So what's up?" Lorna asks, as Piper showed her an invitation for a wedding.

"Okay? So, what about this?" She said taking it, as she examines the object.

Piper begins a story back when she was in college. Jacob Andrew White, her ex boyfriend. He's a first ever-long relationship she had. Five long years of off again on again love affair, that ended quite bitterly as she discovered him cheating on her, over his art history professor back in college. Four years have passed since she last heard from him, and although she's so over it, she can't help letting him have the satisfaction of not being with anyone else after him. She dated after him of course; it's just that none have stick so far as they had together.

"Hmmm..." Lorna nods in understanding, as she sips her jasmine tea.

"What am I supposed to do? The wedding is in two weeks."

"Well, if it really is a big deal on you to show up with someone as a date, then you have to start dating Piper."

"Well, I tried you know that." She said in frustration.

"Why can't you just show up alone?"

"No! No way! That guy is an asshole. He's going to rub it over my face, about not being able to replace him, feeding his self-esteem." Piper said frustratingly, as her shoulders sagged.

"Then, don't go to that wedding!" Lorna answers.

"I can't...Ana and Jim are my good friends." Piper said.

"Well, then. Let's go on a dating site, and hire somebody." Lorna said as she looks at her phone waiting for a text from her girlfriend.

"Lorna, I can't just pick up somebody in two weeks, and pretend that we're dating."

"Why not?"

They were on a middle of a discussion when Lorna's girlfriend showed up. Lorna smiles at her and gestures to seat beside her. They greeted each other with a peck, as Piper smiles at the action.

"Hey, Chapman!"

"Hey, Nicky." She met Nicky a lot of times before, whenever Lorna would bring her.

"You seemed tense."

"Oh, no I'm fine. Just thinking." Piper said. Lorna updated Nicky about what they're talking about, as the wild haired woman listened.

"Why not hire someone?" She asks the blonde.

"Really? Is that a trend now? I don't like hiring a stranger to pretend my lover and do some dating sessions with them. I may need to kiss them. What if they have bad oral hygiene? What if it turn into an obsession after, and they stalked me?" She said going on and on about what a bad idea Nicky and Lorna just said.

"Wait! I have a solution on your doomsday problem Chapman!" Nicky said excitedly, as she jumps a little on her seat.

"What?" Lorna asks.

"Vause!" She said back, as she smiles. Lorna gave her a nod, as she smiles to Piper.

"Boss? What's that, a perfume?" She said sarcastically.

"No. V-A-U-S-E, Vause. I'll call, wait."

They waited for Alex to come, as they slowly but surely convince Piper that this is a good idea, and besides she doesn't have any choice but try and see what Nicky has been pushing her about. Vause is Nicky's friend anyways, what could go wrong? They were continually talking when they heard the bell on the bakeshop's door made a noise, signaling someone comes in. Piper saw Nicky's face light up, but quickly ignored it, as she's talking eagerly to Lorna. She felt someone at her side as Nicky speaks.

"Okay, Chapman meet Vause. Vause, this is Chapman." Nicky gestures at the both of them, as Piper slowly looks at the brunette. She was enthralled, as her eyes raked from Alex's face down to her form. Her obvious admiration was not missed by Nicky, as she elbows Lorna lightly.

"Hey." Alex said softly, as she raised her palms a little to wave.

"Hey." Piper manages to say, as she continued gazing at her.

"Sit down Vause, we need to talk." Nicky said teasingly at the blonde. Piper looks at Nicky and smiled unknowingly, as Alex waited for her to moved more inside, as they were seated beside the wall.

"Ugh, yeah." She said awkwardly, as she waited for Piper to move, but the blonde was oblivious to it, as she was overwhelmed by Alex's presence.

"Piper move!" Lorna then said, tapping her on the arm.

"Oh, shit! Sorry." She said embarrassed, as she moves inside. She smelled Alex's perfume combination of citrus, jasmine, leather and vanilla. A nice, warm, and sensual smelled was conquering her senses.

They have talked for quite sometime about work, current life issues and other things before Nicky updated Alex about the blonde's required help. Alex throws little glances towards the blonde beside her. She was dumbfounded by the blonde's vibe of innocence, as the same time enveloping a depth to her soul. Her blue orbs are the first Alex notice. She radiates covered sense of being, shielding her towards the cruelty of the world, which Alex knew full well. For some reason, she felt like protective over her, even to herself.

"So you wanted me to help Piper here on her seek of revenge?" She said, pointing her thumb towards the blonde.

"Not revenge." Piper said defensively, as she looks at her.

"What then?" She asks teasingly, as she smirks. Piper was torn between smacking her in the face or kissing her, as she felt somewhat offended but at the same time charmed by the brunette.

"It's liberation." She said defending, as Alex carefully studies her.

"C'mon Vause, it'll be fun." Nicky said, as her eyebrows rise playfully. Alex raises her brows to her friend, quietly saying that she doesn't think Piper are one of those kinds that she conquer on her "soul searching."

"Nicky...I don't th..." She said as she looks at her friend, but was interrupted by the blonde before she finishes her sentence.

"You didn't have to do anything you don't like. I just need someone...please." The blonde begs, as Lorna was surprised.

"Aren't you the one who said that this is a bad idea?" She asks Piper teasingly, as she smiles. She knew her friend is up to something.

"I know, but if Nicky knows her, I think I can...consider." She said shyly, as her eyes scans the floor.

The brunette gazes at her, as she considers Piper's situation. What harm would it do? She felt the blonde's desperate plead to have someone acting as her lover. If she says no to this, the blonde may end up with someone she doesn't like or worse, someone who might take advantage at her. She quietly seated contemplating her options, as Piper continued talking to their friends.

"So, Alex can you help our friend in need here?" Lorna asks. Alex looks at Piper intensely, as the blonde flushed red beside her.

"Okay. I'll do it." She said, as she smiled towards the blonde.

"Problem solved!" Nicky yelled in glee, as Lorna giggles.

"Hey, Alex…thanks." Piper said softly, as she looks at her. She smiled to the brunette as Alex smiles too.

"No worries kid. It sounds like fun." Alex says teasingly, as she raises her brows playfully. Piper grinned at her timidly, as something tells her that yes; this will be a lot of fun.

...

In preparation of their wedding date, they have decided to get to know each other. On a Saturday, Alex and her agreed to meet in a coffee shop to talk. Piper arrived earlier than Alex so she grabs a table near the window. It's a great place, as it's quieter and isolated, a far cry from the busy atmosphere of the store. She was waiting patiently for her, as she sips her coffee. She swears she felt her, before she saw her.

"Hey kid." Alex said, as Piper was startled a little.

"Hey." She said smiling. She was stunned on how beautiful Alex is. She was just wearing a casual white V-neck t-shirt, paired with white Birkenstock slippers, and black fitted jeans, but it looks so good on her.

"Sorry, I'm late." Alex said smiling.

"Oh, no. You're just in time." Piper said smiling at the brunette.

Alex takes her time to observe the blonde in front of her. Enthralled by how cute the blonde looks on her loose dark shirt, faded jeans and flats. She sat across her contemplating how her days are going to pass with the presence of the blonde constantly, for two weeks. She felt happy and excited to see how this plan is going to work.

"So, what's our agenda today?" Alex asks, as she moves her glasses further in her nose.

"Well, we need to know each other better so I was thinking we could talk about basic things."

"Okay, sure. But first let me just get my coffee. I'll be right back. Oh, do you like one more?"

"Ugh, I could get it later don't worry."

"It's fine kid. Let me. What do you drink?"

"Ugh, just flat white."

"Sure. I'll be right back." She said smiling at Piper, as the blonde smiles back. She doesn't know why, but she felt excited about the next few weeks on spending time with the brunette. She waited uncomplainingly as Alex ordered their coffee.

"Here." Alex said when she comes back, as she carefully places the blonde's coffee in front of her.

"Thank you." Piper said softly.

"Okay. Shall we start? How are we going to do this?" Alex asks.

"I was thinking 20 questions?"

"Okay...What if the question should be answered in another time?"

"Hmmm…well, we could say a magic word instead." The blonde concludes as she sips her coffee.

"Okay, what's the word?" Alex inquired attentively. Piper gazed at Alex's eyes through her glasses, as the blonde thinks.

"Emerald." She said after a minute, getting lost on the brunette's eyes.

...

They have learned the basics about each other. Piper learned that Alex's last name is Vause. Her favorite color is black/brown, her favorite author is Robert Frost, she's allergic to peanuts, and was born in January 22, 1986. She graduated liberal arts in Columbia University and is now an editor in chief of the Daily News. Most of the background questions she asked were answered by "emerald". Piper wonders what is so personal about it, but she also sticks by their promise to the use of that word.

She tells Alex her last name is Chapman; her favorite author is Jane Austen, she's born on June 7, 1988 in Connecticut, and likes tequila. Her favorite color is yellow, and she speaks little Spanish. She graduated at Cornell University, and practices veterinary. Her parents have died five years ago in a car accident, which the brunette felt sorry for her, and she has 2 other brothers.

They went on dates after, discovering little things about each other, making each other comfortable. They learned that Piper's a morning person and Alex is not. They discovered that Alex is a laid back kind of person, while Piper worries a lot. On one date, Alex invited her to watch a movie together. That's where she found out that Piper hates scary movies, as she easily get frightened and accidentally threw all of her popcorn to Alex, some of which even gets to her bra. She apologized profusely, as the brunette just laughs at her. Piper then discovers that Alex gets cranky when she's stress at work, when one time the blonde waited for her at the lobby in her office, as they made plans on having dinner together.

...

Another sunny Saturday comes, as they are only a week away from the wedding. Piper have ask Polly to accompany her on shopping for a dress, as the brunette wasn't a fan on walking endless in search for a single clothing. After they exhaust themselves on a single dress that Alex will just match after, they have bought a fruit slushy to drink while walking home, as the weather's getting a little more heated.

"So, you mean to say you've agreed on the stupid idea of bringing a wedding date?" Polly asks criticizing, as they walk towards Piper's apartment.

"Well, I don't have any choice Pol, I really don't want to show up alone." She explained, as she sips on her drink.

"Why can't you just don't show up?"

"The bride and groom are my dear friends." She answered blatantly, but Polly sees some other reason on Piper's game.

"Shut up! There's something in here." Polly said teasing, as she drinks on hers.

"What? No!...what do you mean?"

"I can read you like an alphabet book." She said certain, as the blonde rolls her eyes.

"You wouldn't push through in this, if this person isn't your type."

"Type? What type?" The blonde said innocently, not giving Polly the satisfaction of being right.

"Don't you play that game on me Pipes, I know you." Polly said, as she giggles on her friend's actions.

Piper was about to answer when her phone rang. She took it out, and saw Alex's ID. She stopped walking, and answered it immediately.  
.

"Hello?" She said softly, carefully trying so hard not to show excitement on her voice, as Polly observes her.

"Oh, yeah? I was just about to go home..."

"Sure..."

"See you. Bye." She said, as she drops the call.  
.

"Who was it?" Polly asks, as they continued their trek towards Piper's home.

"It's Alex." She answered briefly, as Polly waited.

"It's the wedding date." Piper confirms.

"Oh, now the date has a name."

"Is he hot?" Polly inquired excitedly.

"It's a she." Piper said timidly, as Polly was surprised. Piper had admired a lot of women in her life but she hasn't dated any before.

"Oh, okay! Is she hot?"

"You'll see." Piper answered, as she gave Polly a knowing smile.

They reached her apartment and there she saw Alex leaning on her black two-door wrangler, waiting. She waved at Piper timidly when she saw her. Polly was surprised, as she hasn't seen the brunette ever, in Piper's life. Alex approached them slowly, as Polly and her stands on the sidewalk.

"Why didn't you wait on your car?" Piper asks her, once Alex reached them. She wipes Alex's forehead with her hand, as she saw a few drops of sweat on it.

"It's okay kid." The brunette said, as she dismisses her worries.

"It's an orange-strawberry." She said, as she offered her slushy to Alex. The brunette sips a little and smiles, as they both get lost in each other's presence forgetting Polly beside them. Polly clears her throat, as she reminds Piper that she's still around.

"Oh, fuck! Polly this is Alex. Alex this is Polly, my friend." She said shyly.

"Hi." Polly said, and gave Piper a knowing smile.

"Hey."

They exchange pleasantries for a while, as Alex told Piper about her plan for that day. They decided to go before it gets dark.

"Nice to meet you Polly." Alex said, as she bids the smaller brunette goodbye. She waited beside her car, as Piper says goodbye too.

"Bye Pol." She just said, and was about to leave when Polly grabs her and hugs her tight.

"You're fucked!" She whispered, as she released Piper and chuckled at her. Piper immediately walks towards Alex's open car door and deposits herself. Her heart was beating fast, as she told herself ahead that if Polly noticed something has changed in her, she's screwed. Because unlike any other person, Polly will see…that she's falling slowly with Alex Vause.

...

Alex took her at Rippers, a beach boardwalk in Manhattan. It was close to sunset, as the sky views a blending of colors yellow, orange and red. They sat at a table overlooking the peaceful waves of the sea, accompanied by their beers and sandwiches.

"Wow! This is nice." Piper said, as she bites on her hotdog sandwich.

"I'm glad you liked it kid." Alex said, as they smiled to each other.

"I'm ready. Are you ready to hear my story?" She said softly, after munching on her cheeseburger. Piper nods her head, as she listens intently.

Alex begins her story on their small apartment at Bronx, in its poor neighborhood. It's been just her and her mom back then, barely having anything to eat. Her bond to her mom gets stronger, as she saw each day how hard she worked for her sake. Her mother worked four jobs at that time, pushing Alex to graduate in high school. After she did, a certain lawyer comes knocking in their door one fateful day. It's her dad's lawyer.

"Lee Burley? Senator Lee Burley is your dad?"

"Well, yeah. He and mom had an affair. He's a married man before, and had plans on running for post."

"And then what?"

"His lawyer made a deal with mom. He said he'll finance my studies and give mom her own business but we may never see, nor speak about him again. That's the only time I ever felt I have a dad. I was so angry and refuse to accept anything from him, but I looked at my mom and how she worked hard for us and still wasn't able to provide anything more than a meal in our table. I accept it…for her and me." She said softly, as she stares at the ocean waves of her past, as Piper felt her pain.

"You're a good person Alex. You made a right decision for your mom." She said looking at Alex intently, as she smiles. Alex wipes a finger on a sauce in the side of her lip, and playfully tastes it.

"Eew! You're so gross!" Piper said engrossed, as the brunette chuckles on her.

Alex observes her silently, as a smile edges on the brunette's face. Piper was the only person she told about this, aside from Nicky. She couldn't explain it but she's comfortable enough to tell her. It scares her a bit, as how slowly Piper is beginning to tear her walls and change her views. Something tells Alex that she can, and she wants to get used to this.

They finished their beers and sandwiches in between talks, as slowly the day passes. The chilly gust of the ocean replaced the warm heat of the day. Alex sees Piper shivers a little, so she asks her if she's ready to go, in which the blonde agrees.

They were driving on the road again in Alex's car going home, when Piper asks.

"Al, have you lost someone before?" She said softly, gazing at her window side. She felt Piper's hurt a while ago when they saw an old couple seated by another table. It probably reminds her of her parents, Alex concluded.

"I have." She said softly, gazing ahead the road. She fixes her glasses, as the blonde looks at her.

"Lana...She's my girlfriend at the time. We both worked at the Daily News for quite a while." She said, as Piper's eyes never left her face.

"It's a story coverage in a marathon with a cause, when a terrorist attack happened. She's one of the casualties."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay kid. It's the past." She said gently at Piper, as the blonde lays her head on Alex's shoulder. She holds Alex hand resting on the gear, for comfort. Alex runs her thumb on Piper's hand softly, as the blonde smiles at the contact. Piper never took her hand away from Alex's arm, as she was still holding her until they reached home. It makes Alex feel happy and cared for. She felt like this is right, it might lead into something she's been searching for, something she'd been missing, for quite sometime now.

...

The moment has arrived. It was the day of the wedding, the day they both been picturing in their minds as the week passes. They were both captivated on each other's appearance. Alex was wearing a lighter shade of blue metallic lace sheath dress, which falls two inches above her knee. The glowing sequins and metallic threads highlight the embroidered lace atop a scalloped sheath, as tonal bands crisscrossing in the waist accentuate her curves. Her dark strap sandals match the color of the dress, making her a little taller. Piper was quite taken aback on how beautiful she looks. She felt excited, but at the same time shy to be around the brunette's presence. Little did she know that Alex felt the same way, because Piper was wearing darker shade of blue embellished mesh cocktail dress that falls three inches above her knees, and is hugging her body on the right places. The strands of gleaming beads create an art pattern overlay of a short evening dress with a rounded hemline. Her three inches open toe sandals leaves Alex just an inch taller than her. The car ride going to the wedding seemed a little awkward, as a nervous atmosphere surrounds them.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks, as she looks at Piper. She couldn't stand the atmosphere anymore.

"Hmmm…yeah." Piper nods.

"Are we okay?"

"What?"

"Did I do something? You seemed silent than usual." She asks softly, glancing towards Piper.

"Oh, no! Sorry. We're fine. I'm just a little nervous." She said gently, as she looks at the brunette's eyes. She rubs Alex's arm in soothing circles and grinned at her.

The brunette smiles back, as she stares back on the road. Something was at the back of her mind. Is Piper nervous because of this Jacob? Does she still have feelings for him? After all, they're here together because of that guy. Her mind was on overdrive, when she felt Piper's soft lips on her cheek.

"Thank you, Alex." She said softly. They're faces was only inches apart and Alex gladly wants to close that gap but she knew that this isn't the time for that, so she smiled genuinely, as Piper grins back warmly.

...

The first time Alex saw Jacob, was at the ceremony. He was seated with somebody, as he continues to gaze at Piper guardedly. He's tall, probably same height as she is. His dark hair compliments his eyes, and Alex admits that he's quite a catch. She concluded that he was with his girlfriend, as they obviously find it hard to not touch each other. After the ceremony, Alex met the newlyweds and Piper's other friends, as she was introduced as her girlfriend. Some were surprised and others were shocked and Alex didn't miss any reaction given. She was clueless about why, until Jacob approaches her, as the wedding nears its end.

"Hey. Alex right?" He said, clutching a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Hey. Yeah."

"Jacob." He said introducing himself.

"I know." Alex says, as she smiles a little.

"Really? I'm surprised. I guess Piper still talks about me huh." He said delighted, as he sips on his drink.

"Oh, no! I just knew all of her exes. No secrets for us." She said rejecting his claim, as she pushes her glasses more towards her nose.

"That's great."

"You know, I thought I screwed Piper so much when I cheated on her. I mean she's a great person she doesn't deserve it. I know you knew that."

"She is." Alex replied, as she smiles.

"It's a one stupid mistake. It's a lack of better judgment on my part. I thought she'll resent that community of the society, but it turns out to be better, as it seems like she's dating one now." He said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I cheated with my professor…my male professor." He said. Understanding dawns on Alex as probably this is nothing but perfect revenge for Piper. Her showing up, dating someone of the same gender, now she understand what the looks and raised eyebrows mean. This is nothing but to show everyone that she's over it. What she thought they could be, was all on Alex's mind. This was all nothing but liberation for Piper, nothing more or less.

"She didn't tell me."

"Oh, sorry. I thought there's no secret?" he asks, as he smirks. Alex looks at him, as she heard obvious thrill in his tone.

Piper came back holding two glasses of cocktails. She hands Alex one, and rubs her back affectionately. She eyes Jacob suspiciously when she saw a sudden change of demeanor on Alex's face.

"Ugh, I should probably go. Nice meeting you Alex." He said, as the brunette smiles at him a little.

"Piper." He said, as he bids them goodbye and walks away.

"Are you okay?" Piper asks worriedly. She has a hunch that Jacob might have said something offensive to Alex, as the brunette's mood seems to drop a little.

"I'm fine kid. Don't worry." Alex said softly, as she touches her shoulder. She smiles at Piper, masking the hurt that she felt, but the blonde reads her well.

...

A week has passed and she hadn't heard anything from Alex since the wedding. They parted that night in good terms so Piper is worried that she might have done something, or maybe all this is just a pure help on Alex's part. Maybe she misunderstood all the things that Alex made her feel. After all, this is a show. It's just an upfront pretension to be a couple.

The next Monday Piper was with her friends as she contemplates on this. They are seated at the couch waiting for Nicky to show up, as they were going to have dinner at Lorna's.

"Pipes, can you make another face than that?" Polly said.

"What face?"

"Any face, other than what you have right now. You've been having that face since your grand plan with Alex ended a week ago." Polly said, as Lorna was surprised.

"Did Alex call you after?" Lorna asks softly.

"No."

"Oh...that explains it." Polly concluded, as the blonde just looks at her.

"I mean...maybe I misread it. I thought it might lead to something. Maybe it's all support on Alex part, just pretending." She said sadly.

"I don't think so. It felt genuine to me. I mean...when I saw you guys, it felt right. Unless she has a degree on acting or something." Polly jokes, as Lorna giggles at her but Piper just gave a sullen smile.

When Nicky came she saw the three, still seated at the couch. She deposits herself tiredly besides Lorna.

"You seemed very tired." Lorna said, as she rubs Nicky's shoulders.

"Oh, you have no idea. Vause for some reason wouldn't accept or approve any special article needed for the weekend, to be printed. The revisions are taking its toll on some writers. Isn't she getting any from you Chapman?" Nicky said teasingly. Nicky worked as a print production manager at the Daily News, side by side with Alex.

Piper felt extremely down, thinking what's wrong with Alex. She couldn't remember anything she must have done or said that's offensive to the brunette the last time they're together.

"What's wrong?" Nicky asks, after a minute of silence has passed.

"Princess Charming is nowhere to be found." Polly said.

"I...we haven't talk since last week."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe Alex isn't that interested on me." She said dejectedly, as her eyes scans the floor.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?" Nicky asks, as she chuckles.

"She talks about you constantly. It's the first time ever, since Lana…and that's saying a lot. She likes you Chapman believe me."

"But she haven't answered any of my calls or text."

"What did you do? You must have done something."

"I swear Nicky, I didn't do anything. We're okay in the car ride to the wedding. We are fine...until...fucking hell!" Piper yells, as she stands abruptly.

"What?" Lorna asks, worriedly.

"Fucking idiot! Jacob! She talks to Jacob without me for a moment." She said, pacing.

"Well, that must be it, genius!" Nicky said.

"Where is she?"

"Probably still in the office breathing fire over the writers."

"Shit!" Piper said, as she rushes to leave.

"Chapman, don't you leave until you fix it! We need newspapers next weekend!" Nicky yells, as Polly and Lorna laughs. Piper rushes through the door, as she smiles. She'll fix this; she will not let Alex go.

...

The Daily News was closed when Piper reached it, as it's nearing 8 in the evening but there are quite some few people still around. When the receptionist wasn't in front anymore, she went straight over Alex's office, as she knew which floor she is, since she's been there before. She knocks softly at the door, when she heard the brunette's raspy voice on the other end asking her to come in, as the brunette assumed she's one of her writers. She pushes the door gently and went inside, as Alex eyes were still glued on her desk.

"Hey." Piper said softly. Alex was startled a little, as she never expected to hear that voice again.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asks softly, as she looks at her and gave Piper a warm smile.

Alex realizes that she has no right to get angry at Piper, as she consented the wedding date that they went into, but at the same time she doesn't want to subject herself into the blonde's presence anymore, as she knew full well it will only be harder to pull herself together, if she's fallen deeply in love with Piper Chapman.

"You haven't answered any of my calls." She said sadly. Alex saw hurt in the blonde's eyes.

"Sorry kid. I was just busy." She said looking back at the documents in her desks.

"What did he said to you Al? Please tell me." She said, as she begs the brunette. She remained rooted at her place, afraid to disturb Alex's set boundaries. The brunette exhales and drops the documents she's been reading, a little more with force than intended. Piper winced at the sound, as Alex looks at her. Alex stands slowly, as she walks in front of her desk few feet away from Piper.

"You didn't tell me that the person he cheated with you, is a guy too. I mean, yeah it makes sense right. I'm the perfect revenge." She said hurting, as she fixes her glasses.

"That's not true."

"It's fine Pipes. I agreed with this, I have no reason to get mad at you...but I don't want to subject myself into anymore unnecessary pain of being around you…and pretend, I don't feel anything for you." She said resignedly, as her shoulders sagged. Alex sits at her desk, as she was exhausted about work and the mess she puts herself into. She took off her glasses and rubs her weary eyes. Piper saw it and she wants to hug Alex tight and kiss her, but she restrained herself.

"It's not like that Alex…I didn't mention it because I don't want you to feel exactly like this. I don't like making you feel that I'm just using you because you're starting to be important to me. But I'm stupid…because of course, you'll find out." She explained gently, as she looks at the floor. Alex however, stared at her, contemplating if she's telling the truth or not.

"I'm sorry Alex. I really am. I really do like you, but I understand if you couldn't trust me anymore." Piper said unhappily, as she looks at Alex. She smiles sullenly at her and started walking towards the door. She was about to go out, when she felt Alex's hand pushes the door, while she grabs her arm lightly so Piper would face her. She pushes Piper mildly at the door, as she took her face gently and slowly closes the gap between their lips. Alex's soft lip encloses hers gracefully. They continued getting lost in the rhythm that their mouths dances in, when Alex's lips parted slightly and darts her tongue out a bit, asking permission towards Pipers, which the blonde permits. They are passionately entwined kissing, as their tongue dances towards each other. Her hand settled on Alex's arm, as the brunette's both hands gently rested on her face. Alex rested her forehead on Piper's when the need to catch their breath arises, breaking the kiss. She slowly lifts her head after, gaining eye contact with the blonde, while she still holds her face.

"I want to date you...for real this time. Is that okay?" Alex declared, as her fingers slowly brushes on Piper's cheek.

"I want to date you too...for no reason whatsoever...just because I want to." She answers tenderly towards Alex.

"And Nicky said they need their newspaper this coming weekend." Piper follows, earning a chuckle from the brunette. They smiled tenderly at each other, as they shared a brief kiss again. She invited Alex for dinner, as the brunette's locks her door for the night, not letting go of Piper's hand.

...

Four months after they started dating, Piper first heard Alex's admission of how she really felt about her. That day, they had agreed that Alex would just drop by her clinic to fetch her, as they have plans that night together. Alex was running a little late so she called Piper, because she knew the blonde is waiting. Piper was outside her clinic at the sidewalk, clutching her phone to her ear, as she answers the call. She saw Alex at the other side waved at her smiling, so she waved back and beamed at her. Her excitement towards seeing her girlfriend at the end of a workday was obvious on her voice, as they continuously banter over the phone. She immediately wanted to cross towards her, forgetting the traffic. She distractedly step ahead but was brought back to her senses from a loud horn coming from a car that passed by her, almost hitting her on the side. Her heart beats a little faster, as she unintentionally puts herself in danger. She looks at Alex on the other side and saw dread on her face, while she clutches her phone over her chest. A few seconds after, the pedestrian crossing sign blinks, so she walked hurriedly towards her.

"Shit!" Piper said, as Alex crushes her in a tight hug. Alex's heart is beating rapidly against her. She didn't mean to scare the brunette, for she knew full well about Alex's past issue over losing someone.

"I'm sorry. Shit! I'm so sorry babe, I wasn't thinking." She said suddenly, trying to pacify her, when she felt Alex's arm wrap over her body, not letting go.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" the brunette nervously asks, as she releases Piper and examines her body.

"No…Al, I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm sorry." She said assuredly, as Alex hugged her again. Piper feels her heart calms down slowly, against her.

"I love you…please be careful." Alex said abruptly.

"I'm…I'm okay babe. I'm fine." She said, as she feels herself blushed over Alex. She was surprised so she wasn't able to answer back, but Alex didn't care. She kisses Piper briefly, as she rests her forehead against the blonde. Piper places her left hand at Alex's nape, while her right was over Alex's heart. She feels her heart beats steadily again under her presence.

After Alex calms down and Piper was able to appease her worries by promising she'll be more careful next time, they continued walking towards their planned afternoon. Alex wanted to bring her at the Bryant Park and watch an outdoor movie. This is one of the laid back things they haven't tried yet, as usually they had dinners in restaurants, went to art exhibits, go to wine bars and movie houses. Piper agreed to, but she wanted first to buy Alex's dinner, because she is certain that as the evening progressed, the brunette's stomach will protest. They were walking absentmindedly and somehow as if on instinct, their hands find the way towards each other. She feels Piper's fingers intertwined over hers, and her thumb rubs soothingly on Piper's hand.

"Why are we here?"

"Oh, I just want to buy you food first babe. This is my favorite restaurant, you'll like it here." Piper said excitedly.

They ordered chicken caesar wrap for her and lasagna bolognese for Alex. Alex called and instructed a waiter to pour at least two glasses of any Sangiovese in her tumbler, as she gave it. Piper was about to tell her that she couldn't do that when a hand smacks Alex lightly in the back of her head.

"Ouch!" She shrieked surprised, as the woman stands in front of Alex.

"What are you doing?" The woman asks.

"I was just buying." She explained, as Piper stood right beside her dumbfounded.

"Why did you gave your tumbler then?"

"I bought pasta and I just wanted some drinks too." She explained carefully. The woman seemed to consider, as a smile slowly edges on her face.

"Piper? What are you doing here with her?" The woman asks Piper.

"Ugh, she's my girlfriend Diane." She said quietly.

"What?" The woman howled surprised.

"Okay wait...mom, how did you know Piper?"

"She frequents here!" She said at Alex.

"Mom? She's your mom?" Piper asks her.

"Ugh, yes babe...the restaurant says "Alexandra" for some reason." She said and chuckled, as she kisses Piper's cheek dearly. Diane saw Alex's demeanor changes lately but her daughter haven't really formally introduced anyone since Lana two years ago.

"Shit! Of course! I just thought it's coincidence."

"Well it's not. This is my mom babe...and mom this is my girlfriend Piper." She said proudly, as she introduces them again. Piper reddens a little when Diane hugs her. She's happy on Alex's choice this time, as she finally found somebody worth her time. She hugs the woman back and they released each other after.

"Are you sure though?" Diane asks Piper, as the blonde giggles.

"Mom!" Alex complains on the side.

"I mean, Alex is a catch I know that, she's my daughter...but are you sure?"

"Yes Diane. I'm sure." Piper answers, as she chuckles at the older woman's questions. Diane smiled fondly at her, as she puts her attention back to her daughter.

"Alex Vause, you better be serious at this one." She said warningly in front of Piper.

"Mom, I know...and I am. I was about to introduce her soon to you, she just took me by surprise today." She explained before her mother says anything more. She saw Piper turns a little red when she glances at her, as Diane smiles affectionately at her daughter.

"Where's that goddamn take out?" Alex cursed, and heard Piper giggled beside her.

"Come here Al." Her mother summoned her, as she reluctantly obeyed. She walked in front on Diane fidgeting her glasses, as Piper watches them. Diane gently put both of her hand on Alex's face, and talks to her.

"I'm happy for you baby. And mom's always going to be here for you...you know that."

"I know mom." She answered. Diane kisses her both on the cheeks making Alex blush, as she saw people watching them. The waiter comes back bearing their bags of takeout and her tumbler.

"Oh, thank god for take outs!" She said and immediately grabs the take out bag.

"Not so fast kiddo! Let me hug Piper again. Come here Pipe." Diane calls Piper as the blonde obeys. They hugged briefly, as Diane thank her for making Alex happy. They said their farewells and Piper promised to drop by within the week.

"We haven't paid Al." Piper said, as they walked out the store.

"It's fine babe. I don't think my mother would accept it anyway." She answered, and chuckles at Piper's worries. Piper stops and was looking at her, as she slowly smiles.

"What?"

"You're such a big baby." Piper said teasing, as they were standing outside the restaurant.

"Oh really?" Alex acts offended, as she crosses her arms with the takeout bag hanging in one hand.

"Yeah. But it's okay because you're my big baby too." Piper said as she wraps her hands over Alex's neck and pecks her one after the other, on the lips.

"I love you Alex." She said to the brunette, as her blue orbs never left her greens. They heard a tap on the window, and when they look, they saw Diane shooing them away. They both giggled on the gesture, as Alex felt warmth all over.

...

Coffee is essential on Piper's morning. When she failed to take one at the comforts of her home, she usually drops by at the coffee shop near her clinic. Today was one of those, so she patiently waited at the line for her turn to be served. When she got her coffee she immediately rushed out, so she wouldn't be late at her appointment. At the sidewalk she bumps at someone equally rushing as her, and Piper spills some of her coffee to the stranger.

"Oh, shit!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The blonde immediately says.

"It's okay." The woman replied. She glances at Piper and the blonde stares back. She was stunned of how beautiful this stranger is. She's tall, short auburn hair, her eyes compliments her face, with full lips. She has tattoos all over but surprisingly, it makes her sexier and she's oozing with confidence. If she was not totally with Alex, she would have hots for this woman.

"I'm really am sorry."

"No, don't worry about it. It's just a coin drop kind of stain. It wouldn't hurt."

"Are you sure? I could buy you a new shirt."

"Really? Did you have time for that?" The woman asks teasingly.

"Well...no. I mean if I have to I will make time." Piper answers seriously.

"No. I'm joking." The woman said giggling as Piper edges a smile on her lips.

"I'm Stella. Nice to meet you...?" She said, waiting for Piper to fill in the blanks.

"Piper. Nice meeting you." The blonde answered.

Stella finds Piper cute. She's very attractive. Her blue eyes are mesmerizing, and her toned body behind her clothes is something she wonders what would feel behind the sheets.

"You too. Do you work around here?" Stella said trying to make a conversation.

"Oh, yeah. I have a clinic near."

Stella was about to ask more when they both heard a raspy voice called on Piper, as a dark haired woman is running towards their direction.

"Hey."

"Alex? Are you running?"

"Oh, yes! We have a marathon in the office soon, so I have to practice." The brunette replies, as she giggles on Piper's reaction. She was wearing a blue singlet, black spandex thighs and black grey-white running shoes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail giving access to her sweaty neck with porcelain like skin.

Stella was gazing at the brunette unconcealed. This woman is something else. She's tall and stunningly attractive without trying hard. She has this distinct charmed towards her. Her vibe is luring her in, as she imagines putting her hands towards the brunette's curves.

"How did you find me?"

"I saw you come out."

"Where are your glasses?" Piper asks.

"Oh. It's hard to run with it. I used clear contacts today babe."

"Oh, okay. You look hot. C'mon." Piper said affectionately, as she tap her lips with her index finger signaling Alex to kiss her, as the brunette complies and pecks her girlfriend. They smiled warmly against each other, as they have forgotten about other people around.

"Oh, wait. Ugh…babe this is Stella. Stella this is Alex, my girlfriend." Piper said introducing them. Stella was surprised. Her immediate thoughts of conquering one of these two exquisite creatures vanished into thin air. Alex observes Stella, and she couldn't deny that the woman is attractive. She's something else sexy and her eyes are comforting at the same time.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I spilled some of my coffee on her shirt, when I bumped into her." Piper explained. She brushes Alex's sweaty forehead, as the brunette smiles at her.

"Oh, can we replace your shirt or something, to pay for the trouble?" Alex asks, as she rubs Piper's back soothingly.

"Oh, no it's fine. Don't worry about it." Stella says as she smiles at both.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh…we have to go babe, I have a meeting." Piper said to Alex.

"Sure."

"I'm sorry, we have to go." Alex said to Stella.

"Oh, sure that's fine. I just have to say, you guys are a good looking couple."

"Thanks. " Piper said, as she blushed. It makes her feel good all over when people always says it to them.

"Thank you. We should be going though." Alex says.

"Sure."

"Bye." The brunette says, as Piper waved on her and smiles.

"Bye." Stella said, and smiles back.

Alex walks Piper to her clinic, as they continued to talk.

"That woman is something else." Alex observes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. There's something on her."

"She's attractive." Piper said observing.

"Yeah, and hot." Alex answers back, with obvious admiration on her voice.

"Really?" the blonde said irritated, as her jealousy flares a little.

"She is babe. I'm just admiring. Don't give me that look."

"So, you like her?" Piper said looking at Alex, as she stops abruptly.

"No!" Alex said as her tone rises a little. She couldn't help but giggle on the blonde's actions, as Piper couldn't hide her jealousy.

"This isn't funny!" Piper said seriously, as she pouts.

"Babe, I don't like her okay. I just appreciate that she's an attractive human being. Okay?" Alex said appeasing her worries. She knew very well that the blonde have issues over infidelity and she didn't want her to be worried about something that will never happen. She kisses Piper briefly but wouldn't hug her, as she's all sweaty. Piper however pulled her closer to hug her in her one arm, as she's holding her coffee on the other. She suddenly wanted to feel Alex.

"I'm sweaty." Alex tried to protest.

"I don't care." She hugs the brunette tightly and pecks her at the side of her neck, as Alex hugs her back. Alex felt her worries so she soothes her.

"I love you Pipes. You're the only one I want." She said, as she runs her hand on Piper's back soothing her.

"I love you too."

"C'mon, you'll be late!" The brunette says. Piper releases her, as Alex touches her face and kisses her gently. They smiled towards each other and continued walking. Alex linked their hands and wouldn't let her go, as Piper smiles at the contact. She concludes that they're better together and would fight for this, harder than anything in her life.

* * *

 _Sorry for the pain that I've cause on Breathe Again, but that's the point of the story though so, #sorrynotsorry(Ahaha, i need to do this!)_

...

 **On The Way I Am**

 **moanzs** : _Thank you so much. So glad you like it._

 **RANVEER** : _Thanks so much. I would try, or that would come on a different story/chapter._

 **Lj** : _Thanks for your review on The Way I Am. I super happy you like it._

 **FFChik** : _Thanks for your last review. I love that song, it's a personal favorite. Glad you like it._

 **Batman05** : _Aw! Thank you. I'm trying to write another story, I just didn't know what though, so hang in there. Thank you for your kind words._

 **tash** : _Thanks for reading! I hope you like it so far._

 **Jan** : _Thanks for your last review. Glad you like it!_

...

 **On Breathe Again**

 **Chand3li3r** : _Aw, sorry man. I told you it's coming though. This one won't though. i hope you enjoy! ;)_

 **Guest** : _Sorry, but i hoped you enjoyed._

 **Hyper130315** : _Sorry for causing your tears and thanks so much!_

 **Al** : _If it's any consolation, it broke mine too. Sorry dude._

 **Vauseismylife** : _Aw, sorry man, but i hope you liked it though._

 **Guest** : _Sorry for your tears. Thanks for the review and loving all the chapters!_

 **ManveerlovesVauseman** _: I know dude, but i just have to put it here. Thanks for liking it, though!_

 **VauseSearch** : _Ahahaha, i know dude sorry. At least there's warning though. ;))_

 **luveverythingtv** : _Thank you. Yeah, i feel like it's vital in Piper's character in that chapter._

 **Guest** : _Oh, man! Sorry dude!_

 **Maggie** : _Welcome back! It did in mine too. Thank you!_

 **SeriouslyAwesome** : _Aw, thank you! But I hope you liked it._

 **Batman05** : _Sorry for making you emo, but that's what i wanted to point out. It's reality, things happen. On a personal note, yes there'll be liberation, but there's a void of space too._

 **Guest** : _Thanks so much. Those songs really are great!_

 **RANVEER** : _Thank you...and i'm sorry for making you sad but that's my goal ahaha._

 **moanzs** : t _hank you. I'm glad you appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter too._

 **FFChik** : _Thanks so much. It actually is bittersweet!_


	9. Ulay Oh

_Hear me out on this please, before you start reading this chapter._

 _An unpopular viewpoint:_

 _ **I like season** **3.** Am i the only one on this? All the back-stories are amazing! Although, I miss Nicky and I wish Bennett didn't leave. I manage not to binge watch, instead watch it for 2 days haha. **Let me explain why before you sentence me...haha.**_

 _1.) **Laura and Taylor said that their dynamic is changing, and it's true.** Piper's the manipulative now and Alex is the vulnerable. I think the writers are trying to establish how Piper's trying to make sense of her life, in the inside. When she saw his father disappointed, and Cal said that even Larry has a job now, I think it snaps something inside of her, that her life outside was changing and everyone seems to achieve something, while hers was stagnant in prison. Remember she's an obedient, achieving, good girl that was raised with money, and yet she finds herself being nothing in prison. Thus, forming the idea of selling filthy panties for the sake of having something to accomplish, and probably ease her worries if her parents decided not to aid her when she's out. She started it with Alex, but then Alex wasn't as invested as she is, because she knew how dangerous network crime is, plus her paranoia of getting killed, leaving Piper alone. I think she wants to prove to Alex that she can do it alone, and even better than her. **I also want to stress, that Stella wasn't a victim.** She's just an opportunist, as Piper. Stella knew she's out of time and getting out. She said it herself that she needed money, and then Piper came with this business and then obviously, she took advantage. It's a great opportunity for Stella that Alex wasn't around so much with Piper, because Piper's stupid narcissistic self give way for Stella to get close to her_. _Piper was clear that she was with Alex, as she tried to avoid her when Stella kissed her the first time. Yet, Stella did everything to get close to Piper, so she could trust her and then took all the money. But then, Piper recognizes it, so she played her too. Also, Piper clearly said that maybe her and Alex are just on a break, but it doesn't stop Stella, and continued flirting and luring Piper in, because she has a goal. **Stella deserves what she gets.** Bitches got to learn, right? There's no love there, as they just used each other. I guess for Piper it's using what's available, but i think for Alex, she's had enough of Piper's weak emotions and by the look that she gave, i fear she's really done. _

_2.) **The writers showed how Piper is trying hard to be tough inside, as prison is changing her.** It's prison; she would be eaten alive if she wouldn't. She was no longer the timid, well-mannered, people pleaser Piper, which we saw in first 2 seasons; just the same that Alex wasn't the calm, confident, and collected person anymore. I think, Piper's not power tripping, she just wanted to prove something to everyone, that she's no longer to be fucked with, unlike on the first 2 seasons where she's starved, felt up, beaten and called names. Her old self was still there, it was shown when she apologizes to Chang and accepts Flaca again. Her blankness stare and dead eyes was giving her out, (on the scene with Alex, when she kissed her with eyes open) like she's drowning and thought that Alex would be there. Whereas, Alex has her dilemmas inside, and thus, not being able to pay attention, in which Piper's narcissistic self couldn't handle. She called Alex for dumping her, which is again a punch on her egotistical self._

 _3.) **In one interview, Laura said that on season 3, Alex lost faith in her self, and lost faith in her and Piper.** I think Piper would lose it, if Alex gets beaten badly, because she didn't took her worries seriously. It could be her wake up call. However, if Alex decided she's had enough of her rollercoaster ride with Piper, as she was unable to be there for her after she had thrown her back into prison, and choose to be with someone else and stick with it, then it's their foreseeable end, in which Piper also knew, so she's possessive of Alex in which we saw in the field. This is a great plot of dynamic changing with them again. _

_4.) **All in all, I think it's a great writing.** I've seen inmates search for something to fill the void in themselves, unlikely friendships forming, getting out of their usual circles, and character justification. I saw how the prison management fall, thus hiring someone to obviously harm a well-loved character. Only, I have a nasty thought that Alex might get recruited from the inside, since we saw in her backstory that she's Kubra's favorite, when he had spare her life instead of Fahri's. But then again, she told on him, so I hope she does just get beaten up instead of dealing drugs again._

 _ **Don't get me wrong; Piper is still a bitch for me, but not stone cold.** I think that the character development that Piper Chapman went through, is essential for her to survive season 4, as we have seen the flock of new inmates coming in, plus a possibility of Alex changing or finding someone else. My pathetic little heart even sees it like this; the writers are making Piper realize how dangerous crime life is, (in which Alex already knew) so they could have a chance to live a normal life outside. And maybe, just maybe...Alex's sentence lessen because of the attack and lengthens Piper's because of her business, thus making their sentences equal. So, for me it's brilliant writing and I think season 4 will be scary and exciting. Oh, and I miss Nicky with Alex!_

* * *

 _I was in the middle of chapter 9 writing, but decided to wait for season 3 to air. I'm glad i waited. This was impromptu and short, so please bear with me on the typos. Thanks guys! Tell me what you think! Reviews please._

* * *

 **Ulay Oh**

 **(How I Became The Bomb)**

 _Thinking back to the last time._

 _On the wall, as they turned away._

 _Walking back; was it just a dream or did she hear her say?_

 _Ulay, Ulay, Oh._

 _..._

The infinity symbol that you bravely marked yourself with was an emblem of your newborn self-gratification. Why that symbol? You don't know yet, but for whom it is, you're certain. She's always been at the back of your mind. You were just having a break.

You walked out of that room with a newfound sense of self-awareness. You have established yourself as someone to be taken seriously now, somebody to not fuck around, as Stella did. You did that with Alex too, although you justify it being rooted with love, as you used to say it. It maybe prison but at least you're on this, together. You have something to be proud and brag onto Alex about. You have a proof now that you can be good, or even better than her on handling network crime, as your business is booming. She would be proud. There's something strange on the quietness of your surroundings, as if there's something that's not right. It's too quiet, eerily quiet, actually. There's no one around, even the CO's are missing. You've stepped outside and reach near the greenhouse, when you saw inmates, walking back in from the lake, all wet, laughing and teasing each other around. You're confused and about to ask Yoga Jones what's happening, as she's the first to reach you when you heard an awful scream. Lolly's scream is frighteningly delirious. She's losing herself on the tune of her crying and hysterically yelling for help. You saw a scrambling CO run out of the greenhouse and grab his radio, as he yelled that an inmate is down. Everyone was shocked and rooted still on their places, not moving.

"This is awful." Red said, as she stops near you and Yoga Jones.

"What the hell is happening in this prison." Poussey asked, with Soso beside her.

The CO repeats himself since he didn't hear an answer from anyone.

"An inmate is down! An inmate is down!" he shouted this time.

The others seem to back away from the greenhouse, attempting to stay away from trouble.

"Nobody move! Everyone on the ground! Now!" he yelled with authority.

"You! Calm this lady before she lose her shit!" he said to Chang, as she does it unquestioningly.

"Fuck! Where are the fucking people! An inmate is down!" he called again.

"Alex Vause is down!"

The words echoes through your ears, dissecting every word he just said. Your heart is pounding madly on his words, as you heard Lolly screamed all her sanity out.

You woke up instantly catching your breath, as you're sweating on a nightmare, and it registered that you're not in prison anymore. You're on your apartment at your bed, safe and sound. That memory haunted you still after all this years. Lolly's frightening scream, the inmates horrible intake of breath around you, and the CO's cry for help...and her, Alex lying in a pool of her own blood, barely breathing, as you managed to run at the greenhouse to see her. Your heart beats rapidly at your chest, as you placed a hand on it attempting to calm it down. You leaned back at the headboard of your bed, as tears are instantly flowing at your eyes. You cried your heart out again, always when you remember her, every time.

 _..._

 _There she was like a picture._

 _There she was, she was just the same._

 _There she was; she just had to know that she had not forgot her name._

 _Ulay, Ulay, Oh._

...

It's been 3 years since you're out of prison, 5 since you last saw her. Life has been decent. You have a stable job and you're earning rightfully now, trying to make something out of your time in prison.

The reform that you had started on the Prison's poor management issues, that caused you losing Alex, worked effectively. You managed to serve in the board of Women's Prison Association six months after your release and become a speaker to students of law, criminology, women's studies and others. You have been invited to speak on America Correctional Association Disproportionate Minority Confinement Task Force, federal probation officers, public offenders, justice reform advocates and even book clubs. You have also testified at a hearing on "Reassessing Solitary Confinement" before the senate judiciary subcommittee on the constitution, civil rights and human rights. You have accomplished things you thought you never even have the chance to do after prison, all for her, even if you didn't have the chance to tell her all about it. You did it for Alex, to make up for all the fucked up things you have done. It's your biggest mistake; you being selfish and conceited, being a narcissistic, self absorbed that you are. She must have hated you still wherever she is right now. You does, you hated yourself still. You wished everyday to have the chance to at least see her again and say you're very sorry, but Alex didn't come back. They told you she's alive, but that's all they can say. The state issued protective custody for her, after what happened, as Alex's lawyer filed a lawsuit against Litchfield Correctional Facility and it's new management MCC. The trial gained enough attention of non-profits organizations committed on helping inmates, and public outrage erupt towards the management inability to ensure safety of the inmates while incarcerated, and it created holes that make people scrutiny if MCC provides decent benefits for its employees. Sofia also filled a case against the management's decision on her solitary confinement, creating a serious discussion.

Your job as a communication strategist on various non-profits organization is what keeping you busies nowadays. It's good; it makes you feel like you're helping. You may not ever see her again but at least in this way, you're making up for the terrible things that you have done to her.

...

You're on your office in a usual Monday morning where your assistant is busy working on your schedule to meet clients and speaking events. You were seated at your computer doing your work, when you heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi Piper. I was just going to ask if you need something?" Jana said.

"Oh, thanks. Just coffee."

"Sure. Your usual?"

"Ugh, no wait I wanted a stronger one today."

"Sure. I can get it for you."

"Aren't you busy?"

"Hmmm...I'm still sorting out your schedule, but it wouldn't hurt."

"No, that's fine Jana. I'll just get across the coffee shop…just continue whatever you're doing."

"You sure?" Jana asks.

"Yeah." You said and smile at her.

"Okay."

You went out of your office and walked across the coffee shop. It's quiet today, which is unusual, as this is a known coffee house in your area. You waited patiently in the counter to be served, which took only five minutes. You put two sugars and one cream, as you check if the taste suits you. After your successful run at the coffee house, you started walking back at your office. You remember to get a stack or more of bond paper, as your supplies are running low, so you decided to drop by the nearest store with office supplies, which is a block away from your office. You immediately get inside, took what you needed and was about to leave when you saw some office decorations that you thought would be lovely displaying inside your office. You were absently eyeing some of it in the shelves, when you feel like someone is boring holes in the side of your face, staring at you. You looked at your right where you feel the presence, as your eyes couldn't believe what you're seeing.

"Hey, Pipes." She said gently.

There she was, Alex Vause.

...

You stood frozen, staring at her. She pushed her glasses more to her nose, as you couldn't read what her eyes are conveying. She's there in front of you, standing a few feet away. She looks the same even after all these years, and after how badly beaten they say she was. She's still beautiful. She's still your Alex. Your eyes immediately started gathering tears, as they usually do when you're reminded about her. You suddenly felt overwhelmingly mixed of emotions. You're happy seeing her, but you don't trust yourself around her anymore. You're relived she's here, at the same time hesitant to be with her. You want to hug her, but you're afraid you won't let her go. You suddenly felt numb, as your hand loosely let go of your coffee and the stack of paper you're carrying, scattering it on the floor. Your hand rested on your mouth, as the tears started falling endlessly.

"Piper..." Alex said gently, as she step one foot in front and about to walk towards you, when you backed out away from her and started running to the door.

You heard her call your name but you didn't stop. You kept on running as fast as you can, getting as far away from her, as possible. You reached your office on the fifth floor and saw Jana at her table, still busy doing her job. You passed by her, as she saw you disturbingly crying and were about to ask what happened, when you immediately sprint to your office and shut the door. Your tired legs couldn't carry your weight anymore, as you slide at the back of the door, sitting at the floor. You are sobbing now, your desperate cry was heard by Jana, and was immediately worried at the other side. You tried calming but it doesn't work. You've seen her you've seen Alex. All the guilt, and the pain of losing her came crashing on you on its massive weight. It's hard to carry that load everyday, but you manage because you knew you deserve it. You can't be with Alex. She's so much better without you, away from all the hurting things you did to her. She must have hated you, but you earn it. You love Alex, but you have a terrible way of showing it. She deserves so much better. You have no right to come near her again, let her go. Let Alex be happy. You sob continuously, for the years that you have made her suffer, for taking her for granted, for not protecting her enough, and for always breaking her heart. Your tears keep flowing endlessly, as the scars of your soul reemerge. You deserve what you're going through right now, and she deserves so much better.

...

 _Trying her best to forget her._

 _Trying her best to just keep her stride._

 _Kept her word, but she knows she heard_

 _Ulay, Ulay, Oh._

 _Ulay, Ulay, Oh._

...

You didn't go out your office if not needed, after that encounter. You wouldn't be able to manage if you see how she looks at you differently now. You always surveyed around if you saw a familiar figure near by. You manage to get busy at work, not letting your mind wonder to that familiar brunette. It's been three days since you saw her. You're hoping your paths would never crossed again, as you manage to take control of your emotions. Jana never asked you about that day, and you were grateful to her for that. She knows Alex's story, but you're not ready to tell anyone that you saw her, as it makes it real. You wanted Alex to stay on your memory, to just visit her there once in a while. You're afraid she's disgusted on you, anymore than you're already sickened on yourself.

You were busy reading emails when Jana knocks at your door.

"Come in."

"Piper, someone's looking for you." She said hesitant.

"Who is it?"

"She said her name is, Alex." She said softly.

You're frozen from your desk, as panic shoots through your veins. How did Alex find you? You were sure you've been discreet, as you never saw her lurking around.

"Tell her I'm out." You said rattling.

"Ugh, she knows you'll say that, so she said to tell you that she just wanted to talk...and please." Jana said.

You exhaled a breath you didn't knew your holding, as you close your eyes. You calmed yourself, thinking of another excuse when you heard her speak at the other side of the door.

"Piper, please." Alex said.

You looked at Jana, as she waits for instructions coming from you.

"Okay, let her in." You said anxiously.

Jana nods her head, as she walks out of your office. You stood up facing the glass window of your office, shielding yourself from Alex's gaze, and managing to composed yourself. You heard footsteps inside, as Alex walks in.

"Hi." Alex said unsurely.

"Hey." You answered, as you close your eyes, calming yourself at the raging emotions you feel at the moment.

"How are you?"

"I'm...I'm okay, Alex." You answered opening your eyes, as you manage to hide your shaking voice.

"How did you find me?"

"Your name is known now Pipes. It's not hard to look for you."

Of course, how could you forget? The reform you have started made a lot of noise to improve the situation of inmates. You had been working with a lot of people since then, creating a lot of professional network around you. Alex knew where you are all this time, yet she didn't look for you. She's not interested to see you anymore. It must have been a coincidence seeing her three days ago, nothing more. It pains you so much thinking about it, but it's fine you earn it.

"Piper, please look at me." She said gently. It hurts more hearing Alex's call your name, as there's no resentment on her tone. You don't deserve that from her.

"Why are you here?" you ask.

"I visited Nicky here, she's out. Pipes please…" she said begging.

She's talking to Nicky, while you suffer, longing to hear anything from her. It pains you, but you deserve it. You close your eyes again, trying to relax around her presence. You turned around giving in to her request, as your eyes are everywhere, except on hers.

"Please look at me."

"I can't. I can't manage to look at you." You said sadly, as you're afraid of what you'll see when she looks at you. You heard her exhaled a breath she's holding.

"Okay." Alex said softly. You couldn't figure out if she's hurting or resignedly letting you take in, that's she's there.

"I would let you process that I'm here right now and give you your space, but can I talk to you tomorrow before I leave the next day? There's a park near here, its nice and quiet. I'll be there around three."

"I'll…I'll think about it." You said, still not looking at her. You wanted to turn her down, but there's so much you wanted to say to her too.

You saw her nod and smiled at you, not quite reaching her eyes.

"Okay." She said, as she walks slowly towards the door opening it, and was about to leave, when you saw her stop for a while and faced you again, as if waiting for something. Your eyes reached hers for the first time, while she smiled genuinely, but you couldn't hold her gaze for long, so your eyes drops to the floor again.

"Piper, please come okay? I'll be waiting." Alex said, as she looks at you. She waited for you to say something but you didn't, so she started walking out the door and closes it gently. You stared at the closed door, trying hard to control your emotions but your tears flowed effortlessly. You should let go of Alex Vause.

...

 _There they were like the picture.  
There they were, they were just the same.  
There they were, but she walked away and her eyes could only say  
Ulay, Ulay, Oh._

 _..._

You and Alex are seated at both ends of the bench, at the park. You contemplated not coming, but you wanted to apologize to her for all the things that happened between the two of you. You're certain that this is the last time you'll see her. You knew she didn't have any more desire to see you, after this. Your thoughts are loudly screaming, as silence envelops the two of you. She exhaled a breath she was holding, as she looks at you. You still couldn't look at her longer than five seconds and not cry, so you stare ahead.

"Tell me your story. What happens when you woke up?" you inquired gently.

"I was beaten badly." She said, as you close your eyes trying to calm your feelings.

"I woke up after three months in a coma. I had TBI, traumatic brain injury caused by the blow in my he…"

"I know the details Alex. I demanded it on prison. I want to know, what happens after. Where they took you? Why you didn't come back!?" you said, as your voice raises a little. You couldn't take the severity of her attack, as it kills you to listen again on how many broken bones she had, or how many times she took a blow in the head, or even how swollen and unrecognizable her face is, plus how her legs are the main target of that vicious attack, with a goal to never let her walk ever again. You can't listen to that again without loathing yourself, knowing full well that you're the reason she almost died.

"I was on protective custody in Vermont, as my lawyer demanded to serve the rest of my sentence in there. It's a huge case for him, allowing him to make a name for himself, so he didn't let go of my case and I get to be kept safe and well. It's a win-win for both of us. I went on therapy two months after I wake up. I was able to walk a year after, and my sentence is reduced by three years."

Your eyes observed her face, as you're thankful that nothing has changed but as you reached her neck you saw scars of the sharp pointed ends of the rake that was used to cut her throat. You felt the anger rise in you, as Alex recognized the rage in your eyes. She covers the scars with her hand to diffuse your temper, but it's too late.

"Pipes...it wasn't your fault."

"Bullshit!" You yelled, before you can catch yourself. You stood up, as a sudden rage fill your emotion, and wanted to come out in the open.

"You and I both know, that I'm responsible with it...just as much as Aydin." You paced in front of her, as your tears gathered at the edge of your eyes.

"Pipes, I was not..."

"Stop! Fucking stop! Tell me…tell me you're mad at me Alex. Tell me that I'm a horrible person...that Tiffany's right...that I never deserve anybody's love." Alex was quietly observing you, as you weep right in front of her.

"I...it didn't have to come from me...I think you've already judge yourself enough." Alex said softly, as she looks at you.

Your tears kept flowing, as the things you've done to her come back in sequences. You sat back at the bench, still far from her, and your legs started trembling, as it couldn't carry the weight of your conscience.

"Why don't you hate me? It would have been easier." You said, as you stare ahead and sob. You look at her miserably, as she looks back at you with pity.

"I did. I was...but eventually, I forgave you. You're not the only person in this relationship who screwed up. I had my fair share Piper." She said gently, as you exhaled a breath you're not aware you're holding.

"I followed the reform that you started. You did a great job Pipes." She said, consoling. You look at her, as she smiles tenderly.

"I stopped the panties, right after what happened. No one wanted to continue it, so we just all kept silent and let it go down the drain."

"Good decision. I am living now in…"

"No! Don't tell me. I'm giving you a way out, Alex." You said broken hearted, as you look at her. She looks back at you, as your eyes drop at the ground. It hurts to let her go, but it will hurt more to hold on. You felt her hand wrap on yours, which is resting beside you, at the bench. You gaze on both of your hands, as your eyes rested on her ring finger, which is a little disjointed. It serves as a reminder of what she has been through in the past. Your eyes started to well again with tears, as you grieved on the past and all things you have done to make you both damage.

"I know that I have a fucked up way of showing it…but I loved you Alex. I really did." You said in tears, as she held your hand tightly. You looked at each other with affection, the same way as before, but you both knew you didn't know how to love each other anymore.

"Well, I hate you." She said, as she slowly grins.

"No, you don't." You said, as tears flow continually at your cheeks.

"No…no, I don't." She said, as she smiles.

...

You've been busy as years passed. You've been invited to speak on different events about prison reform. Maybe you can't really run from the past, as it always been at your tail, waiting to be revisited every time you're doing your profession. You're invited to speak to the students of Benedictine University at Springfield, Illinois, to share some progress about the justice system reforms and current issues concerning inmates.

After the event, you decided to roam the city proper, viewing some stores in the area. You passed by a tattoo shop, and you stood there looking, as memories flooded your thoughts. You remember the one you had in your arm. You're glad you immediately removed it, after saving enough money for a laser. You don't want to be reminded of that time of your life anymore. Your thoughts immediately reached Alex. It's been two years since you've last seen her. The last you've heard is that, she visits Nicky again, but you weren't in town that time, as you had a speaking engagement. You kept your word of letting her go. But you still wonder sometimes, how she looks now, or how she is. Is she with someone new? Is she happy now…genuinely happy? You tried dating again a year after you saw her, but it didn't worked, as your emotions are still trapped in the past. You exhaled a breath you've been holding, as you reminisce, and decided to leave after a while, before your emotions get the best of you. You're about to continue walking to leave the past again, but something surprised you. You gazed ahead, as your eyes immediately filled with tears again. The stranger across you stops, while looking for something in her pouch, when she felt someone staring, a few feet away. She looks at your direction, and your eyes locked. She was surprised as you are, and a smile slowly edges on her lips. You grinned back at her timidly, as a tear left your eye.

There she was...Alex Vause.


	10. The One

_Hey guys! This is a sequel of chapter 2 since I really felt I wasn't able to give justice on that story. I apologize as this is quite long. Thanks! You guys are amazing! Oh...smut in here._

* * *

 **The One**

 **(Kodaline)**

 _You make my heart feel like its summer_

 _When the rain is pouring down_

 _You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong_

 _That's how I know that you are the one_

 _That's why I know you are the one_

 _..._

Fall is her favorite season of the year. Although everything seems dying, everywhere is beautiful. The air is crisp and clean, and the colors are changing around her. The crispy copper colored leaves fall graciously to the ground, as the autumn wind strokes through. The remaining leaves hanging, blends a color of yellow and orange, illuminating the path she takes, whereas the sky's gloomy gray color gives calmness in her day.

Her class starts a week early than the rest of the NYU courses. The privilege of having such is that the campus wasn't as crowded as it usually is, all year round. After her first subject that is Corporate Tax, she and a classmate were discussing major flaws about corporate income tax as they exit their building. She glances away from her a few seconds, when she saw a figure that is familiar. Her eyes never left the figure, as she bids her companion goodbye. She walks slowly towards the person, as she couldn't hide her surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asks, as she pushes her glasses more to her nose.

"That was a pretty intense dispute attorney. Remind me again never to fall into argument with you." They greeted each other with a peck, as they both smile.

"Your class doesn't start until next week." Alex concludes, as she was surprised.

"Yes. I figured to come early. I don't enjoy being at home anyway." Piper states. She misses Alex during school break so she decided to come a week before her classes starts.

"Okay… I think somebody misses my adorable face." Alex said teasing, as she hugs her tight. She too misses the blonde just as much. They call each other during breaks but it doesn't seem to placate their longing.

"I do. Don't you?"

"No." Alex teases, as Piper looks at her offended.

"Of course I do, silly!" Alex said, as she giggles.

"I was suppose to surprise you on your first subject but my alarm clock didn't go off." Piper said, as they release each other.

"Is Polly with you now?"

"No. She's still at her parents."

"So, you're alone?"

"Ugh, yeah."

"Stay with me then. Nicky will still be out in a week anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Ugh…yeah. Unless you didn't want to."

"No! I very much want to." Piper said, as Alex chuckles at her enthusiasm. She kisses Piper softly, as the blonde smiles.

"I love you." Piper confesses, as she holds Alex's face. She didn't know why but she just wants Alex to know right there and then.

"Love you too babe."

"As much as I like this, I can't stay. I still have classes." She said, releasing Piper.

"Hmmm…yeah. Have lunch and dinner with me?" Piper asks.

"Sure. Walk me?"

"Of course!" Piper said. She walked Alex to her next class, as she holds her hand. She couldn't wait to spend time with the brunette later through the day.

They went to see each other briefly through lunch before Alex had her last two subjects for the day. When dinner came, Piper was overwhelmingly happy to be with Alex's presence. They have talked and shared about what happened during their school breaks. Later that night, Piper had slept over Alex's apartment, since Nicky was still gone for the break. They were in bed cuddling, discussing things as they usually do.

"I've got a lot of things to do this year kid. It hasn't happened yet, but I already feel tired just thinking about it." Alex said, as Piper giggled on her.

"You are such a delight. Do you know that?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." Piper said, as she brushes the brunette's stubborn hair away from her face.

"And why?"

"Anybody would want to have you. I have to fight to keep girls and even guys away." She said, as Alex chuckles on her. She moves on top of Piper straddling the blonde, and gently kisses her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Alex said, as she gently caresses Piper's cheeks.

"It's true."

"Well, I don't see anyone else."

"Really?"

"Really babe."

"So, I don't have to worry?" Piper asks shyly, she plays with Alex's hair avoiding her eyes. Piper always felt that she has to compete with everyone around to keep the brunette. If she's being true to herself, a part of her still fears that Alex's old self will resurface soon, viewing what they have for months now, as nothing more than a short love affair.

"Pipes, look at me...you're the one I love. I don't care about anybody else being around." Alex said. Piper blushed on her words, and closes the gap between their lips, kissing Alex softly.

"Although, I'll be quite busy this year...I have LSAT, swimming competitions, and preparing for law school next year." Alex said, as she buries her face on Piper's chest. She mumbles on, making Piper hear unclear words.

"What?" She asks, as she gently raised Alex's head.

"I said, please be patient with me. I may not be able to be there like I used to, but babe I will work things out. I'll make time...for you." Alex said looking at her intently. Alex always worries about Piper leaving her. Whether it's because she's not being able to spent more time with her, or because she found someone better with less issues.

"Okay." Piper says, as she looks back at Alex with much love. They kiss softly conveying how much they love each other. She pushes Alex at her back, as she intensifies the kiss. Piper started placing feathery like kisses on her neck down to her collarbone.

"Pipes...I'm early tomorrow." Alex tried protesting, as she gently raised Piper's face looking at her.

"I'll be fast."

"Baby..."

"Make love to me..." Piper said on a deep voice, as her pupil dilates, conveying how much she wanted Alex right now. The brunette can no longer keep her composure when Piper took her shirt off revealing her protruding nipples. She helps Alex on hers, as the brunette gave in willingly. Piper continued placing heated kisses on her neck, as she gently pushed Alex's legs open. Her mouth traveled on Alex's collarbones, and down to her hardened nipples. She sucked at it gently, as her tongue circled on its tip. Alex shudders on her touch, as she too, longs for Piper. Piper's right hand fondles on Alex's left breast, as Alex's hands clutches on her blonde locks, since the brunette couldn't contain her need of Piper's touch. Her mouth travels towards Alex's lean stomach, and nibbles at her bellybutton, while her wandering hands relieves the brunette off her panties. Her mouth finally found Alex's clit and sucks at her gently. Her tongue flicks over and around it, as Alex squirmed under her mouth. She grab onto the sheets and moans passionately, as Piper have her way onto her. She gently sucks on the brunette's labia, as her fingers found its way onto her opening. Her mouth and fingers worked together to push Alex over the edge.

"Ahhh…baby…" Alex moans, as Piper's relentless fingers pumps faster and her mouth continued worshipping her cunt. She felt Piper all over her, as she nears the edge. A few more strokes from her, and Alex burst in overwhelming spasm. Piper continues her thrust, helping her comeback to her senses.

"I missed you." Alex said, as she recovers. Piper was hovering above her, as she slowly kisses her. She taste herself on Piper's mouth, making her desires grow more towards the blonde. Alex flips their position, as she is now hovering above the blonde. Alex kisses her fervently conveying her love for her, as she pushes her shorts slowly downwards, revealing her bare opening. Alex couldn't hide her amusement, as she chuckles breaking their kiss.

"What?"

"Why aren't you wearing any panties?"

"Because...maybe I planned on seducing you. But it turns out I don't have to, as you couldn't keep up with your rejection of my self offering." Piper said smiling, as she speaks an inch away from Alex's lips. The brunette giggles over her words, as she slowly kisses her again.

"I love you baby..." Alex said with so much love, that Piper felt she would melt.

"I love you too." She replied, as Alex's peppered soft kisses to her neck, down to her collarbone. She gave Piper's hard nipples the attention it craves, as her hand travels to her tummy. She found her watering hole, as she gently brushes her folds while her thumb brushed on circles at her clit.

"Ahhhh..." Piper moans.

"You're so wet Pipes. I want you to cum...and cum on me hard." Alex said in her raspy voice, as Piper holds in her orgasm. She felt being close to the edge at the mere sound of desire on Alex's voice. Alex mouth fondles over her other breast, as she slowly enters Piper. Her hands grip onto Alex's hair, as she raises her breast more for Alex to suck. Alex slowly moves inside her pumping in and out, hitting her front wall, as Piper thrust her hips with the rhythm that Alex has set.

"Ahhhh...ahhh." Piper moans, as her breath hitches.

"Ughhh..." Alex groans against her, as she pushes on her deeply hitting Piper's g-spot. Her index finger strokes Piper firmly, as she made a "come here" gesture, and continuously rubs her sensitive nub. She adds another finger and did the same gesture, as Piper stumbles over the edge. She reaches a powerful climax, and Alex continuously thrust on her, helping her down on a high. Alex was about to withdraw her fingers out, when she felt Piper's hand brushed on her stomach. She made an "oh" sound when she felt Piper suddenly enters her.

"I want to cum again…and I want you to cum with me, baby." Piper said in a voice full of desire, making Alex shiver. They slowly moved on a rhythm together, as their fingers thrust on each other, and their bodies collide. Piper adds another finger mimicking Alex's inside her. She ruthlessly pumps faster on Alex, as the brunette delves deeply on her, competing. Their moans and groans were heard throughout the room, as the atmosphere of their lovemaking lingers on the air. Alex came first, as she gives a powerful release. She continues riding Piper's fingers, while she draws Piper to the edge. Piper came seconds after, as she cries her consuming release. They helped each other ride on, as they came down on their high. Alex buries her face on Piper's chest catching her breath, as Piper wraps her on a one-arm hug. They pulled out of each other after, and slowly came back to their senses. She lifts up her face and smiled at the blonde.

"You're so loud…and needy." Alex teases and chuckles, as Piper shoves her on the forehead playfully.

"You're so competitive…and losing." Piper mocks back, as they both giggled. They smile towards each other moments after, both satisfied and overcome by emotions they felt on one another.

"I can't seem to get enough of you." Piper said brushing Alex's hair. She raises her hips towards her, as Alex felt her still wet opening on her stomach. She raises her eyebrows surprised by the blonde's craving, as she slips beside Piper. Piper giggles at her, while Alex tries hard to restrain her self, as her heart beats rapidly again on her chest. It was already deep in the night, as they weren't able to track time due to their intense exploration of love.

"Hmmm…my horny little minx." Alex teases her, and chuckles, as Piper blushed slightly.

"You're such a tease."

"As much as I wanted to baby, I am early tomorrow." Alex said rubbing soothingly at Piper's arms.

"Why do I feel like it's just me who misses you?" The blonde asks offended, as her mood shifts a little. She tried releasing herself unto Alex's arm but the brunette won't let her.

"You know that's not true babe." Alex said softly, as she buries her face onto Piper's chest and wraps her on a tight hug. She places soothing kisses on her neck down to her collarbones, and lifts her head slightly, as she looks at Piper intently.

"I miss you so much…I really do, but I have to get serious this year Pipes. Please understand." She pleads towards the blonde, as Piper exhales defeated. She rests her forehead onto Alex's, as she embraced her.

"I'm sorry I'm so needy. I just really missed you."

"I do too. We have a week Pipes. A week to explore each other every night." She said tenderly, as she kisses Piper. Piper kisses her back, as her fingers caresses Alex's cheek. Their kiss was broken only by their need to catch their breaths.

"I love you Al."

"I love you too Pipes."

Alex pecks her one last time, as she settles beside Piper. Piper pulls her closer and wrap her legs on her, while her arms envelops her form. Alex buries her face unto Piper's neck, and she hugs her closely, while the blonde rubs soothing circles at her back. They sleep peacefully through the night enfolded against each other's heat.

...

The week passed by, and the University was filled with students again. The usual atmosphere of students rushing and lurking around campus starts over. Alex had early subjects this senior year. On a Tuesday and Thursday, her class starts at 8am, the same as Piper's. They have agreed and established a routine of walking to class together. She and Nicky shared an apartment at Palladium Hall and just 5 minutes away from the blonde's on Coral Tower. Polly and Piper decided to transfer to Coral Tower from Founders Hall at the end of school last year, as they both agreed to their need of a kitchen, whereas their previous dorm doesn't provide. She usually came an hour early at Piper's dorm with a coffee, and she will walk her towards her building, which is 5 minutes away from hers, passing by Washington Square. If they still have time to spare, they usually had breakfast together before their classes. They have agreed today to grab breakfast before their busy day starts.

"Hey." Alex greets her, as Piper came out of the lobby of her dorm.

"Hey. Good morning babe." Piper said, as she pecks Alex.

"Good morning." She greets back, as she hands Piper her coffee.

"Thank you." They were about to walk when they saw Polly approaching.

"Ugh, you mush balls! Please, it's early in the morning." She said complaining, as she saw the two being sweet and touchy to each other.

"Hey, Polly." Alex said, as she smiles.

"Hey."

"Where have you been?"

"Well, I went for a run. I need to catch up with my workout."

"We're having dinner later, don't forget." Piper said, as she intertwined her right arm on Alex's left, and her thumb brushes on her arm affectionately.

"Yeah. Everyone's in?"

"Yeah. The squad's coming." Alex replied.

"Okay. I'll see you later love birds. I need to take a shower." Polly said, as she walks inside and waved.

"Bye." Alex and Piper said in unison, as they started their trek towards the campus grounds. They passed by few diners and cafés but Alex didn't stop, so Piper assumed that they would at the next one, until it didn't come and Alex continued walking passed each of it. They were nearing Washington Square Park when Piper couldn't keep it to herself anymore.

"Al, aren't we having breakfast?"

"Yeah." Alex answered briefly and smiled at her. She continued walking ahead the park, as Piper follows wondering.

"Ooo-kay. Where?"

"Here."

Alex stopped at one of the picnic tables in the park. She put out a paper bag from her black knapsack and placed it at the table, as she took two water bottles out too. A smile edges at piper's lips realizing how much Alex prepares for this.

"Tada! Blueberry Lemonade Pancakes for you, and big steak omelet for me." Alex said. Her eyes lights up like a kid excited to divulge on her candies. Piper giggles at her delight, as she stares at the brunette speechless.

"I drop by IHOP before I fetch you so we could eat out for a change...oh, and we can share a French toast, I ordered enough for two anyway." She says, as Piper's mouth watered with all the foods in front of her.

"Seat kid." She said, tapping the seat beside her. Piper looks in awe at Alex, as she seated beside her.

She heard hearsays before that Alex wasn't the affectionate and caring type. She never really showed thoughtfulness to the girls she used to go out with. She wasn't even a fan of displaying affection on public, but with the time she had spent with the brunette, this Alex seems to be different from the Alex that other people talked about. She always caters to Piper; she makes sure she's okay every time they went out with friends. She didn't purposely display affection publicly, but with Piper she seems to, unintentionally. She always makes contact towards the blonde, whether it's a touch at the back, or holds her hand or a peck in the cheek. It's not her intention to be overtly demonstrative but with the blonde it comes out naturally. She may not notice it but Piper does. She feels Alex's affection everyday. No matter how little, no matter how small the gesture is. They started eating quietly, when Piper couldn't help but voice out her feelings.

"You're so sweet you know?" Piper said pleasantly, as she looks at Alex's eyes.

"Really? Are you sure it's not all the sugar you're stuffing on your mouth right now?" Alex said teasing, as she fidgets on her glasses.

"Well...probably." Piper said, as they both chuckles.

"But I think you're sweeter." She said, as she pecks Alex while both of their mouths are full, and she brushed her fingers on Alex's jawline. Piper has this fetish of holding Alex under her jaw and gently brushing her fingers on it. The brunette smiled at her lovingly, as she pecks Piper back. They continued eating in silence, filling their stomachs before their day starts. They shared food together, as they talked in between.

"Have you seen Avery around? I haven't seen him yet."

"Oh, yeah. He lives third avenue north so he drops by usually if he's not doing anything, or mostly just to annoyed me."

"You guys are charming together." Piper said, as she giggles.

"I know I usually say I'll trade him for anything, but I knew for a fact I wouldn't want any other sibling other than him." Alex said smiling.

"He adores you and you love him back."

"Yeah." Alex said, as she chuckles.

"He's coming later?"

"Yeah. I told him dinner at 7."

"Cool."

They're both busy discussing things, unable to track time, as they finished their breakfast. Alex glances on her watch that says 10 minutes before eight, so she immediately gathers their trash and stood up to dump it at the nearest bin.

"I have to go babe. Do you want me to walk you?"

"No…I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Kiss me." Piper said, as she pouts her lips in a way that she knows Alex resent. The brunette rolls her eyes at her, but complied, as she kisses her softly and they both chuckled.

"Okay...I need to go." She said, as she releases Piper, and started walking away.

"Okay. Bye. See you later."

"Bye. See you!" Alex yelled, as she sprint, rushing her way to class. She almost bumps into a stranger passing by, as she apologized before taking off again.

"Don't run, Al." Piper yelled at the brunette, as Alex looks back at her. She waves and gave Piper a flying kiss, in which the blonde giggles like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"You stupid lesbian!" She said, in no one in particular; as she looks at Alex's figure slowly disappear through the distance. Her heart is happy. She didn't care about what other people used to think. She seemed to be indifferent towards what people say lately, especially when it comes to Alex Vause. They didn't know her as much as she does, and they certainly are not the ones in a relationship with her.

...

Later that day, they all agreed to dine in at Bar Pitti, an Italian restaurant at 6th avenue. They were seated outside, as they waited for their food to be served. Piper was seated at the rare end, as a reserved seat for Alex was between her and Nicky. The brunette called earlier that she'd be a little late, as she needs to copy some lecture first. Polly and Pete was across her, while Avery and Ian was seated across Nicky. After their usual chat and banter, the food has arrived but Alex wasn't there still.

"Where the heck is Vause?" Nicky ask Piper.

"She said she'd be here 10 minutes ago." Ian followed.

"Piper, would you please call my beautiful sardonic sister to hurry up. I'm really hungry now. My stomach is fuming." Avery complains.

"It's okay go ahead and eat. I'll just wait for Alex." Piper said.

"Call her." Polly encourage, as they started eating without the brunette.

Piper obeyed and took her phone out. She dialed Alex's number and waited, but her call wasn't answered. She tried calling again but with the same result. She begins to worry that something might have happened, as she always answered if it's Piper. She was about to dial again, when Nicky held her arm.

"Your lady love is right there." Nicky said and pointed at the direction where Alex is talking with a guy.

Their friends looked where Nicky pointed and saw Alex rooted still, a few feet away from the restaurant, and in a deep conversation with a guy.

"Is that Scott?" Ian asks.

"Yeah...Ha-ha. The guy really couldn't help it." Pete answered and snickered, as Nicky chuckles too.

Piper was silently observing their friends, as her view went back to Alex and Scott.

"Who is he?" Polly asks.

"Oh, just a previous cheerer of Vause." Nicky said, as the boys all chuckles except for Avery.

"Do not tell me, that this guy also has a thing for my sister?" Avery inquires, as the boys continues to laugh.

Piper remained silent, as she continued to stare at Alex's direction. She saw the guy pointed at her, as Alex looks at their direction. Piper waved timidly, as Alex waved back. She saw Alex and Scott bid their farewells, as the brunette started walking towards their table. She reached them and seated beside the blonde, as she pecks her on the cheek. She greeted their friends, as the laughter continues.

"What?" Alex asks Avery, as he was looking at her suspiciously.

"Nothing." He said, as he chuckles.

Alex looks at Piper, as she rubs the blonde's thigh, affectionately.

"I've ordered you a Toscano sandwich and just water. Is that fine?" Piper asks softly, as she looks at her girlfriend.

"Yes. Thanks babe. Why aren't you eating yet?" Alex asks, as her face was just inches away from Piper. They always talk like this. Always close to each other, blocking out background noises.

"I waited for you." The blonde replied, as she rubs Alex's arm, while Alex smiled at the gesture.

"Thanks. Okay, let's eat." Alex said, as they started eating.

Their group was talking and teasing throughout dinner, as they savor the company of each other. The topic of Alex and Scott seems to comeback; as Nicky and the guys wanted to share it out in the open.

"So Vause, tell me why are you late?" Nicky teases, as she stared at her friend.

"What? I told Piper I need to copy some lectures." She answered defensively.

"Oh...lectures for what? Like...how to lose a guy in 1 day?" Pete jokingly said, as their table erupts in laughter, except for Polly and Piper while Avery grinned at the teasing.

"Shut the fuck up!" Alex said, as she threw a tissue at him.

"Oh c'mon Alex. Tell us the story of Atty. McBlondie." Avery said, as he joins the teasing.

"Who?" Alex said, as her brows furrows in confusion.

"What's his name?" Polly asks.

"Scott." Nicky answers her.

Piper remained silently observing, as a practiced smile was plastered in her face. She was enjoying a great company with friends, so she doesn't want to be affected by someone fancying Alex. She sips on her soda and continued to listen on their friends banter.

"C'mon Alex! I'm sure Piper didn't mind. He'll just be added on the list of people she'll murder just by looking at them." Avery said, as their friends laugh.

"Does he hit on you before?" Polly asks.

"What? No. It's nothing."

"C'mon Vause! Don't be a sourpuss!" Nicky said, as her friends' teases her too. Alex rolls her eyes, as she knew full well that her friends wouldn't stop unless she gives in to the story.

"C'mon Al, story!" Ian teases.

"Okay, fine! He and I are in the same course and he's really been the first person I'm at ease with. So we really had gotten close."

"And?" Avery asks eagerly.

"Nothing, that's it."

"Oh c'mon! Do tell!" Ian said, as Alex looks at him hard.

"Yeah babe, what happened?" Piper asks intriguingly. She gave Alex a serious look, that makes the brunette think that they'll have a "talk" later.

"What? Don't look at me like that." Alex said defensively.

"What? I just genuinely want to know the story. I'm not looking at you like anything." Piper answered, denying her obvious nuisance.

"C'mon Alex, spill!" Polly said, diffusing the tension.

"I am feeling so attacked right now." Alex said, as her friends laugh.

"Vause, just tell the fucking story already!" Nicky said, as Alex exhaled defeated.

"Ok fine! Scott and I are really close an..."

"We already know that. What happens next?" Piper inquired seriously trying to hide her possessiveness, but failing. Alex noticed so she took Piper's hand and rest it on her thighs, as she played with her fingers. The blonde immediately calmed at the gesture.

"He waited for me at the bleachers, after swimming practice, one time. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and he ask me out on a date." Alex said.

"And then?" Avery inquired.

"I said he's really sweet and very charming, and I love the flowers too...but…the flowers that I love more are those that are attached on the female population." Alex said, as her friends laugh audibly. Piper gave a timid smile on her, as the brunette smirked back. She can't remember how many times she has told this story, but her friends still finds it funny every time.

"He didn't tried anything else after that, so we're good." Alex followed.

They continued their banter throughout the night, as Piper tried to relax on Alex's presence. She rubs Piper's back soothingly, and rests her hand on her waist, all through dinner. It's half past 8 when they decided to leave the restaurant.

Their night ended joyfully, but the blonde was distinctly quiet, since Scott was brought in the open. The girls all went home together, as their dorms are just near each other. Polly and Nicky are walking ahead, as Piper and Alex followed behind. Piper was noticeably quiet and withdrawn at the end of the night, which makes Alex bothered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alex asks.

"Yeah." Piper answered softly.

They continued walking in silence towards Nicky and Alex's dorm. They walked Nicky first, as Alex decided to accompany Piper and Polly home. Piper told her she didn't have to, but Alex insisted, as she feels the must to explain to the blonde about Scott. They reached Coral Tower, as Polly senses the need to give the lovers some privacy, so she walks inside first and bid Alex goodnight.

"I should probably go inside now." Piper said quietly, as she stands a few feet away from Alex. Alex feels she's being distant, so she speaks before Piper could leave.

"Babe, c'mon. What's wrong?" She asks gently, as she stands in front of Piper and looks at her intently.

"Nothing, really. Alex, I'm just tired." The blonde said irritated, as her gaze drops on the floor. Alex exhaled defeated, as she feels the need to explain.

"I didn't tell you about Scott because it's not that important."

"Not important? He likes you Alex. He's in the same class, on the same course, as you." Piper said, as her voice rises a little.

"I know...but I just didn't really see the need to."

"I feel like, I need to be constantly be watchful for you...as we all knew your account of getting worn-out of relationships easily." Piper said deliberately, as her temper flickers.

Alex was stunned, as she winced on the statement. Piper was right though, she hasn't been in a relationship longer than 3 months after Erica, but Piper and her was together now for 10 months. Isn't that a proof of her commitment to her? Alex was a little offended, but she understood where Piper's coming from. They were silent for a while, as the blonde felt she have hurt Alex, when the brunette drops her gaze and her expression was a little wounded. Alex recovered immediately, as she exhaled and dismissed what have been said, and just let Piper vent.

"We really had a great day Pipes. I don't want to ruin it by fighting over something I really deemed unimportant, so I should just…probably go. It's late anyways." Alex said, still not looking at her. Piper's eyebrows furrows, as she realize Alex is right. They really had a great day and she's ruining it by worrying so much, on things that she shouldn't be bothered about. She looks at Alex's pained expression, as she felt stupid, for she knew very well that she offended the brunette. Alex was about to leave and walk away when Piper stops her.

"Okay, wait…Al, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said, as she rests her hands on Alex's shoulder. She hugs her tightly, as she buries her face on her neck.

"I'm doing my best kid. We're together for months now, so that must have counted for something." She said sadly. Piper raises her head and looks at her. She can feel Alex's hurt over what she have said, and she felt awful about it. She held Alex's face gently, as she stared at Alex's emerald orbs.

"Ten months…and I'm sorry. I just...I get really jealous and worried sometimes. I know you love me. I do babe, but I couldn't help being paranoid about you falling for someone else." Piper explains. She felt Alex's hand on her waist, as she rubs her back soothingly.

"Pipes, I love you. I know I have a lot to prove, as my records of brief relationships are not that pleasing, but babe…I'm staying. I'm right here." Alex said, as she looks at Piper, trying to get the message across. She kisses the blonde softly, as Piper kisses her back.

"I know I'm very charming and hard to resist, but there's nothing to be worried about Pipes...because I'm really, really yours." She said, as she hugs Piper tightly. The blonde giggles at the sweetness of the statement, at the same time, on Alex's proclamation of narcissism.

"You're so full of yourself." Piper said jokingly, as she slaps Alex on the shoulder playfully while the brunette chuckles. They release each other moments after, as they've settled their petty argument quickly.

"I love you Al."

"I love you too Pipes."

They shared a brief kissed, and talked for quite a while before the brunette decided to call it a night. She bids Piper goodnight and she said she'd call her later through the night. They kissed each other gently, as Alex started her trek on her way home, with a smile plastered on her face. She's deeply in love, and she's not letting this go.

...

It's a Thursday morning, as Alex fetches Piper at her dorm. She hands her coffee and shared a peck as usual, and they started walking towards the campus. They were silently walking, appreciating the quiet breeze of the morning when Alex remembered something.

"Oh, my parents are coming from New Jersey this Labor Day weekend Pipes. They'll come by Saturday, as my dad is having a conference, and leave by Monday at morning." Alex said, as she sips her coffee.

"Oh, yeah?" Piper said, as she drink hers.

"On Sunday morning they'll be visiting a family friend, so they'll probably just have dinner with us together, at 7." Alex said nonchalant, as Piper spit her coffee. She was surprised, as Alex never said anything about the plan before.

"What? Alex, it's Thursday now. The weekend is just days away!" Piper said surprised, as she stops abruptly.

"Are you okay?" Alex inquires, as the blonde nods to say that she is. She wipes Piper's lips on the side, as it has stains of her coffee in it.

"Why didn't you told me earlier? What if I have something to do?"

"Ugh, we have agreed to spent the weekend together so I really didn't feel the rush to tell you." Alex explains, as she pushes her glasses more to her nose.

"Alex!" Piper complains, as she stomped her foot like a kid. Alex chuckles on her tantrums, as the blonde stare at her offended.

"Babe, relax. It's just dinner."

"It's dinner with your parents!"

"I know...but it's just not us. Avery and Ian will be there too." Alex explains, as she tried not to laugh at Piper's qualms."

"Oh, okay...that's great...that's good then." Piper said, as she calms on the idea of sharing the spotlight with Ian, as Alex's parents would meet him too.

"Although, they've met Ian a lot of times before, so you're just the new addition."

"Alex!" Piper whines, as her raft of rescue vanished, as quickly as it came. Alex laughs on her frustration, as she didn't see anything to worry about.

"Pipes relax, there's nothing to worry about." She said trying to calm the blonde, as she hugs her in one arm for her other hand was still holding her coffee. Piper pushes her away slightly, as she felt irritated.

"Hey...hey babe, look at me." Alex said, as she tighten her hug on the blonde. Piper refuses to, as she felt really annoyed at Alex's indifference. She frees herself from the brunette and started walking away.

"Pipes, c'mon!" Alex said, as she rushes to walk with Piper.

"This is not funny! You should've told me earlier."

"I didn't see the rush to do that, since we had plans to spend the day together...oh..." Alex realizes something, as she stopped walking suddenly.

"Unless of course you didn't want to meet them." Alex said softly. She realizes that maybe Piper wasn't ready to be introduced as her girlfriend yet. Piper stopped at the sadness of Alex's tone. She looks back at her, as Alex drops her gaze. She fixes her glasses, hiding the hurt in her eyes.

"No! Baby that's not it!" Piper explains, as she walks back in front of Alex. The brunette still refuses to hold her gaze, so she hugs her by her right arm, as her left hand was still holding her coffee. She buries her face on Alex's shoulder, as she exhales a breath. She lifts her head from Alex's shoulder and tried to catch the brunette's gaze.

"Al, look at me...babe, c'mon." Piper said softly.

"Baby...please." Piper pleaded softly, as Alex gave in. She looks at Piper sadly, as the blonde pouts on Alex's expression.

"I'm just scared okay. It's your parents Alex...I'm scared they wouldn't like me, so I needed to prepare at least. I wanted to know early so I could be ready when I meet them." She explains, as she hugs the brunette. She kisses Alex on the temple, as the brunette stood rigid on her embrace.

"What are you going to do? Hire a team of hair and makeup!?" Alex answered in annoyance. Piper exhales defeated by her brashness, as she looks at her with her doe eyes. Alex exhaled resignedly, as she couldn't resist Piper when she does that.

"I don't really care if my parents wouldn't like you Piper. Hell, I wouldn't care if anybody doesn't! What I feel for you would not change just because of somebody's opinion over you." Alex said.

"I just wanted your parents to like me Al, because I know they're important to you."

"They are...but you're important to me too! And if my parents doesn't like you, it wouldn't change anything on how I feel for you. I love you...you should know that." Alex said, as her brows furrows in annoyance. She sometimes feels that Piper couldn't grasp the idea that she really loves her.

"Okay..." Piper answered softly, as her heart flutters on Alex's words. It makes her somehow feel lighter and assured that Alex's affection for her, wouldn't change by anyone's expressions about her.

"I'm sorry. I love you too Al…please hug me." She said softly. Alex looks at her for a second, as her one free hand wraps on Piper's waist hugging her tightly. Piper pecks her one after the other on her temple, and murmurs comforting words until Alex faces her again. She kisses the brunette gently, conveying how much she loves her, as they release each other moments after.

"Are we clear? Can we go to class now? I'll be late." Alex asks firmly, as her tone was still a little blunt. She looks at the blonde, as Piper gave her a sweet smile that makes Alex soft, every time she's upset with the blonde.

"Crystal. Let's go. Love you." Piper said, as she grabs Alex hand and pecks her on the lips.

"Love you too." The brunette replies, as she smiled at Piper. They felt overwhelming love for each other, as they continued their trek towards the campus grounds.

...

Days passed by in a blur, as Sunday night came. Piper's nerves are still bugging her, as she was at her dorm with Polly, getting ready. Her friend helped her to choose an outfit that's not too dressy but not that informal too, since she's having dinner with Alex's parents. She must look presentable and impressive. After all, first impressions last right? She wanted to look decent and beautiful enough for Alex too. She wanted her girlfriend to be delighted by her appearance.

"How do I look?"

"Wow, you're beautiful Pipes. I'm sure Alex will find it hard to keep her hands to herself tonight. It's a good thing her dorm has private rooms." Polly said, as she eyes the blonde from head to toe.

Piper is wearing a black swing dress with half sleeves, that falls two inches above her knee, and is hugging her curves. Her three inches black leather, knee length boots, added more height onto her. She softens the dark colors by wearing a wide loop cream scarf, which added warmth onto her getup, since the cool breeze of New York night is evident. To finish the look, she wears a red dusk bangle and her white bucket bag. Her short blonde hair falls perfectly above her shoulders, as her makeup accentuates her blue eyes more.

"Are you sure? How about my hair?" She asked again.

Polly couldn't remember how many times Piper asks that today, as she help the blonde prepare for her outfit.

"Yes. Your hair is still blonde and it still falls nicely on your shoulders." Polly said, pointing the obvious.

"Polly! You're not helping!"

"Pipes, you're gorgeous okay? You're fine, so stop being edgy and just wait for your princess charming. Where the hell is Alex anyway?"

"It's still early. She'll be here in 10." Piper said, as she looks at her watch that matches the color of her scarf.

Polly and her continued talking as she helps calm the blonde's anxieties. Half past six came when Alex called her, and says that she's down at the lobby. Piper took her bag and was about to go down, when she saw Polly coming with her.

"Where are you going?"

"What? I want to see how Alex look." Polly said dismissively, as Piper gave her a meaningful look.

"Oh, c'mon Piper! Share your blessings!" Polly said teasing, as she sprints away from the blonde before she can slap her playfully.

She locks their door, as they both went down to the lobby. She saw Alex seating at the waiting couch, as she's busy with her phone. She looks up and saw Polly first with Piper on her tail. Alex was mesmerized. Piper is really gorgeous. She carries herself flawlessly, as her make up is natural, showing her elegant glow. She stood up and smile at the blonde, as their eyes locked.

"Wow." Polly said in the background.

Piper was speechless when she saw Alex fully, as the brunette stands. Alex was wearing a cameo rose aztec cardigan, with a navy green extra long tank top inside. Her faux leather skirt that falls three inches above her knee, accentuate her curves and slender legs. Her three inches black faux leather ankle boots makes her taller than she already is. She accessorize with a silver heart ring that matches her earrings, and a black clutch bag. Her rocker inspired makeup looks lovely on her, as her smoky eyes highlighted her emerald orbs, while her dark locks falls perfectly at her shoulders. They were lost at each other, as they take each other in.

"Ahem!" Polly loudly clears her throat, breaking the spell.

"Hey, babe." Alex said, as she smirks.

"Hey." Piper replies, as she grinned.

"You look gorgeous Alex, I must say." Polly said, beside Piper.

"Thanks Polly."

"This is frustrating. Pete and I will never look this gorgeous." Polly said, as she exhales. Piper giggles at her defeat, as Alex laughs.

"Shut up! You guys are fine." Piper said consoling.

"Anyhow, you guys should go now if you don't want to be late." Polly said, as Piper started walking towards Alex. She pecks the brunette, as Alex smiles at her. They bid Polly goodbye, and they started walking towards the door, when Polly speaks again.

"Oh, and Alex…" They both turned towards Polly, as they waited for her to say something.

"We should hangout together…you know…when Piper is not around." She said teasing.

"Really?" Piper said, as she looks at Alex and back to her friend, as Polly raises both her arms in surrender and laugh.

"I will tell Pete about this!" Piper said at her, as she fakes her irritation.

Alex and Polly laugh at her, as the brunette holds Piper's hand and pull her gently. They continued walking out of the dorm, and towards Piper's car, as they agreed to take the car, for it would be easier. Alex is the designated driver, as Piper seats at the passenger side enjoying her view. Her eyes never left the brunette, as they drive towards the restaurant. She was surprised to find her anxiety disappearing whenever she's with Alex.

"Where are your glasses?"

"Oh, I trade them for clear contacts today babe."

"But your eyes get easily irritated when you wear them for too long."

"I'll just take it off after dinner."

"Okay." Piper said, as she keeps her eyes on Alex.

Alex was starting to get conscious so she called onto the blonde.

"What?" she asks softly, as she smiles at Piper.

"Nothing."

Alex started driving, as she lets the blonde stare. She knew Piper would crack and starts saying how she feels anytime now, so she waited.

"You're gorgeous baby. You make my heart jump…and my tutu throb." Piper said humorously, as Alex chuckles on her.

"You're such a horny child." Alex said, as Piper giggles.

"Kiss me!"

"Nope. It'll ruin my lipstick." Alex said teasing.

"Really now?" Piper said offended, as her brows rise. Alex chuckles on her, as she stops the car on the red light.

"No…of course not. Come here my lovely little minx." Alex said, as she lean in and captures Piper's lips. She kisses the blonde fervently, as her tongue slips out a little, and playfully bit her lips. Piper moans slightly on the gesture, as Alex smiles at the kiss. Their kiss was broken when a car behind them blow its horn, as the green signal of the stoplight emerge. Alex chuckles on Piper's slightly redden cheek, as they continued the car ride towards the restaurant.

They reached Thalassa, ten minutes before seven. It's a seafood tavern with an upscale Greek menu and expansive space. The dining room lighting and sophisticated sails makes you feel like you are navigating the Greek islands. Their flowing curtains over original exposed brick reminds you of the tranquil feeling of warm beaches. There are fresh flowers that sit atop wooden tables, which make a charming Mediterranean touch. Alex saw her parents dressed in elegant but comfortable attires tonight, as they were seated at a round table, while they were fondly chatting with each other. She always sees them like this, as though nothing changed, as they're still deeply in love after all these years. It makes Alex want what her parents have. She longs for someone to be with for the rest of her natural life, and she hopes Piper could be the one. She was still holding Piper's hand, as they walked towards their table. Her parents saw her, so they stood up and waited for Alex to reach them.

"Hey, mom." She said, as she hugs her mom first.

"Hey, baby." They hugged tightly for a while, and then releases each other, as Alex moves towards her dad.

"Hey dad."

"Hello baby girl. You look great." Her dad said, as he hugs the brunette and kisses her on the forehead. They freed each other, as Piper stood beside them watching the interaction.

"Dad, mom, this is Piper, my girlfriend. Pipes, my parents." Alex said, as she introduces them.

"Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Roberts." Piper said politely, as she extends her hand to shake.

Alex grinned at Piper's formality, as she views it funny.

"It's nice to finally meet you honey. Please call me Diane." Alex's mom said, as she dismissed Piper's hand offering, and hugs her instead.

"Wow, you really acquired my good taste Al. It's nice to meet you sweetheart...and please call me Danny, short for Daniel. Drop the mister please, it makes me feel old." Alex's father said, as he smiles.

They all seated around the table, as Alex were beside Diane and Piper sat alongside her.

"Where's your little brother?" Her father asks.

"I don't know. Ian is with him."

"Have you told him what time?" Diane asks, as she brushes Alex hair away from her eyes, affectionately. Piper sees the interaction and smiled, as she really saw how loving Alex's mother is.

"Yes. Don't worry mom, he's probably just lurking around somewhere, sowing terror on his innocent victims." Alex said, as her father laughs audibly.

Alex and her dad have the same humor that often makes Avery the target, while Avery finds comfort and ally with Diane.

"Alex..." Her mother scolds.

"I'm joking mom." Alex said softly, as Danny gave her an approving wink.

Alex turned her attention towards Piper, as she inquired if the blonde is fine. Piper nods at her, as she smiles and brushes Alex's arm tenderly.

"Piper, what are you taking again honey?" Diane inquired.

"Ugh, I'm taking Fine Arts Diane." She said shyly. Piper was hesitant to answer, as she deems that Alex's parents doesn't find her course that appealing, just like her parents.

"You're into art making? That's cool!" Danny said.

"She's brilliant at it dad. You should have seen her sketch and you'll drown on her knowledge of historical art." Alex said proudly.

"Babe..." Piper said softly, as she blushed on Alex's praise.

"It's true."

Alex's parents smiles, as they've never seen her like this to anyone. She claims Piper's talents as hers and they can see that she's really happy with the blonde.

"Really? I love art. I'm fond of contemporary art mostly. Alex and I used to go together but then college..." Diane said longingly.

"Mom..."

"What? Can't your old lady miss you? Since you and Avery left, the house has been quiet." Diane says.

"You're not old babe, just older." Danny said at Diane, as they smiled at each other and shared a peck.

"Back to you Pipe...is there any places in here that are excellent caterers of contemporary art?"

"Yes. I could tour you on some known museums here...if you still have time." Piper said happily.

"Do we have time hon?" Diane asks Danny.

"We'll be going back early tomorrow babe." Danny answer sadly, as he brushes Diane's back soothingly.

"Yeah. The renovation of Emerald Gardens hasn't finished yet." Diane said concluding. Emerald Gardens is a 40-unit apartment complex that Alex's family owns, in which Diane manages.

"We can come back sometime soon though. I hope your offer still stands by then Piper." Danny said.

"Sure. Just tell me ahead so I can plan where I could take you guys." Piper answered, as she looks at Alex and smile.

Alex felt her relax finally, and become at ease with her parents. They were still discussing art when Avery and Ian arrived.

Avery is wearing a gray-banded collar cardigan with blue button down shirt and navy Tie. His navy chinos and caramel colored leather boots added to a look of comfort and stylish. His neatly flow and comb hairstyle compliments his piercing grey eyes. He's the male version of Alex when it comes to their looks, equally attractive and evenly striking. Ian on the other hand, is also delightful. His tailored blonde haircut, blends on his intense eyes. Ian is wearing a smart casual combination of a navy sport coat with a white dress shirt inside, and a red and navy vertical striped tie with burgundy chinos. The look was finished with a navy suede derby shoes, and accessorized with a simple dark leather watch. A passerby can say that their table was a combination of proportionately attractive men and women.

Avery greeted his parents with a tight hug, and bid Alex and Piper hello, as he settled beside his father while Ian settled alongside him.

"Finally! My favorite son is here, we can celebrate!" Danny said jokingly, as Alex chuckles on her father.

"Hey...we're not late. These two are just early...and I'm your only son dad." Avery said.

"Okay, settled down. Let's order then, I'm starving." Diane said.

Danny called the waiter and ordered a lamb shank for him and filet mignon for his wife. He added a zucchini, organic black quinoa, and Mediterranean fish tacos for appetizers, while his children still decided on theirs. Diane saw how attentive Piper is on Alex, as the brunette is caring towards the blonde. She looks at Avery being considerate at Ian's wants, as Ian focuses on Avery's needs. It makes her heart calm, as her children are finally in healthy relationships. Alex then ordered Black Angus Steak for her, and Lethrini for Piper, and Avery ordered a red snapper fillet for himself, as Ian wanted a black sea bass. Danny, Diane, Alex and Ian ordered one glass of wine each while Piper and Avery took San Pellegrino.

The discussion on their table continues, as their parents inquires about their studies. Avery was taking journalism, so he updates his parents about some of the activities on his second year. Their appetizers arrived, so they indulged in while the banter and conversation continues. It shifted from Avery to Piper, and then to Alex and Ian's athletic activities.

"So, how are you two doing in the swimming team?" Diane asks.

"We're good, Diane. There's a frantic schedule of competitions coming though, so we need to prepare." Ian answers politely.

"You better not exhaust yourself child, prepare but not too much or you'll burnt out." Danny said to Ian.

"Oh dad, Ian knows that. Your daughter however, likes to live in the edge." Avery said teasing, as Alex brows furrow at him.

"Alex?" Danny looks at her daughter, as he waits for an explanation.

"I'm not. I'm balancing well enough dad. Plus, the practice will start next month, so my schedule is still fine." Alex said.

"Honey, your education is important, but your health is more significant. I don't want you take more than you can handle. Law is already hard, and I'm really proud of you, but take it easy okay. " Her father said to Alex, as Piper smiles at the concern. She saw Danny brushes Avery's hair admiringly, as his genuine love for both of his children was evident. It makes her miss her own father.

"Pipe honey, can you do me a favor and please make sure that my baby girl right here eats healthy and rest enough?" Diane asks softly.

"Sure Diane. I'll take care of Alex." She answers back, as Alex looks at her and smiles. The brunette kisses her softly at the temple, as Piper blushes a little. Diane and Danny saw the interaction, as they couldn't help but smile, for they felt Alex and Piper are genuinely in love.

"You four lovebirds really looked good together." Danny said, as he pertains to both of his children and their other halves.

"Of course, father! This in here is a hell lot of beautiful genes!" Avery said, as he gestured towards all of them, while the rest of their table burst in laughter.

"And you're an arrogant young man!" His father replied jokingly, as he kissed Avery in the head.

Their food arrived shortly and they started eating, as the non-stop conversation about school continues through dinner. They have stayed through dessert, as they enjoyed each other's company. Alex's eyes seemed to get irritated by her contacts, as Piper couldn't help to notice.

"Babe, take off your contacts. Your eyes are starting to get red." Piper said, as her fingers rest under Alex's jaw while she shared a gaze with the brunette. They were oblivious to the two pair of eyes that are observing them. Alex's parents seem to really enjoy seeing them interact, as their obvious affection towards each other is genuine and strong.

The night ends happily, as Piper promising Diane and Danny to accompany them when they decided to visit anytime soon. Alex was happy. She knew Piper would get along with her parents well. She and Avery hugged their parents tightly, as they've said their goodbyes and promised to see them soon on thanksgiving.

...

As the weeks passed, Alex's seemed to be swamped with a lot of activities. If she's not studying, she's either on swimming practice, or busy preparing for her LSAT, which she will be taking this coming October. She managed to squeeze some alone time with Piper in between, but the stress and hectic timetable of Alex seemed to add more fuel on their little fights. She cancels some of the days when they plan on eating out together, as the routine of morning walks on Tuesdays and Thursday's have also suffered. They barely even spent a week without fighting, as the pressure of Alex's schedule seems to drive a wedge on their relationship. Piper complains to Polly one time, as she had one of those petty fights with Alex. It seemed like the only free time they get to spend with each other was wasted on fighting. She longs that Alex would just be like Pete, always having time for Polly, and constantly around.

One Sunday afternoon, Piper found out that although Pete and Polly's relationship seemed okay, it's not that smooth sailing. Polly cried to her that night, as she found out that Pete cheated on her one time, two months ago. Piper was shocked, as she didn't think Pete could do that to Polly. She did everything a friend could do to comfort Polly and promised that she'll be there if she needed something. On Monday next day, Alex and her agreed to meet and have dinner together. Piper's mood was off. She was extremely upset on Pete's infidelity, as her friend is suffering towards his action. Alex on the other hand, was exhausted and cranky. Her schedule wouldn't allow her to sleep more than 6 hours a day, plus she also found out what Pete did and it makes her upset towards her friend. They were walking silently towards a restaurant, when Alex couldn't help to notice Piper's mood.

"Are you okay Pipes?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You seemed...quiet."

"I'm fine Alex." Piper said bluntly, as her tone rises a little.

"Okay...whatever. Please don't start a fight. I'm just asking beca..."

"So what are you saying? That I always start a fight?" Piper stops, as she looked at Alex rigidly.

"That's not what I meant."

"Tell me what you meant then?" Piper said irritated, as Alex just exhaled frustratingly. She kept her mouth shut and waited for Piper to vent. She didn't want to add any more fuel to the fire.

"You barely spend time with me, and when you do, you accuse me of starting a fight! You make your hectic schedule an excuse every time! Who knows what you're doing on your hectic schedule Alex, or maybe like your friend "Pete" you have other activities to get busy with!" Piper yelled, as Alex just stood there appalled. She waited for Piper to say more but the blonde was silent after. Piper was surprised on what she has said, as Alex didn't pick up a fight. Her eyes are too tired behind her glasses, as she stood still looking at Piper.

"Do not paint me with Pete's brush...and between you and I Piper, you are the one who has an easy way out of this relationship." Alex said with venom.

They were both silently rooted still, as they avoid each other's gaze. Alex took off her glasses and rubs her weary eyes. She was aware that Piper had never told any of her family or friends in Connecticut, that she's in a relationship now with the brunette. The blonde didn't mean to hide her but she's not ready to share it, especially with her judging parents. Alex exhaled tiredly, and puts her glasses back to her nose, as her exhaustion was evident. Piper was about to apologize but Alex started speaking.

"I think we should just go home and rest...this conversation is not going anywhere anyway." Alex said, as she walks away from the blonde. It's the first time she didn't look back at Piper, or the first time she didn't make sure the blonde reached home safely. It makes Piper realized that although Alex may not always say it, but she has obviously hurt Alex's feelings by not being able to share her with her family or friends. She made things worse by accusing her of cheating behind her back. Piper stood there feeling stupid, as she wipes a tear that left her eye.

...

Alex reached her dorm on a foul mood, as her day ended again on a fight with Piper. She walks inside and saw Nicky at the couch, all dressed up for the night.

"Going somewhere?" The brunette asks.

"Oh, yeah. How do I look?" Nicky asks, as she stood up.

"Formal."

"Great! I'm going out with this chic Lorna, tonight. She's something else so I need to make an impression."

"What? Like you're a professional college student? You look like you're applying as an intern."

"Shut up! I look hot! You're just jealous because you're not getting much from the ladies anymore, unlike me.

"Well that's because I have a girlfriend...and we're happy!" Alex said masking her gloomy appearance.

"Yeah, judging by the look you're giving me, I know you had an amazing night!"

"Fuck you Nichols!" Alex said, as her friend laugh audibly.

"You're funny Vause! You suck as a lawyer though! Because you always let Piper win an argument." Her friend says, as Alex contemplates. She does, she always let Piper win. It's only because what they usually fight about is worth losing than Piper.

"I should go now, there's a coffee crumble ice cream on the fridge. Indulge yourself so you could make yourself a little better, instead of watching porn." Nicky said laughing, as she walks towards the door.

"Fuck you! I hope it rains!" Alex said, as she heard her friend laugh and closes the door.

She ate dinner alone, as her thoughts came back to the blonde. She misses Piper and she doesn't like what's happening to them. She promised to make time for her but she wasn't able to do that promise. She ate Nicky's ice cream, as she contemplates on what she'll do to change it.

...

The next day came, as Piper was still upset. It's Tuesday, and it means it's her morning routine walk with Alex, but she haven't received a text or a call from the brunette to say that she's coming. She waited until 7:30, but there's none, so she decided to just go to her class alone. She was hopeful that Alex was waiting for her at the lobby but when she reached the lobby of her dorm, she was disappointed, as Alex wasn't there waiting. She continued walking outside, when she saw a familiar figure standing a few feet away, holding a cup of coffee. Alex. Piper exhaled in relief, as she saw her girlfriend. It makes her feel loved, even though she screwed up. Alex was quiet, as she hands Piper her coffee. She started walking ahead when Piper stops and speaks.

"Come with me this Sunday...in Connecticut…let's have lunch with my parents." Piper said, as Alex turns to face her. Alex exhaled, as she walks and stop in front of the blonde.

"Pipes...you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to. It's our..."

"Anniversary, I know." Alex replied, as Piper smiles. She thought Alex has forgotten about it on her busy schedule.

"I want to make it special...and I'm sorry babe." Piper said, as she catches Alex's eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Alex said, as she fidgets on her glasses.

"Yes."

"Piper, I don't want you to be doing this just because I called you on it."

"No…the reason I didn't introduce you yet was because...Alex, my family is different with yours. They're not as accepting and as open as your parents are." Piper said, as her eyes drops on the ground. She suddenly felt undeserving of Alex and her family's kindness towards her.

"Look at me Pipes…I once told you, I didn't care what people would say...and there's nothing anybody could say to change how I feel for you." Alex said, as she looks at Piper.

"I'm sorry babe...for what I've said." Piper said, as her hands rest on Alex's stomach, as she rubs it soothingly and cautiously, to not spill her coffee.

"I'm sorry too...for not having enough time for you. But I'll change it. I'll do something about it." She kissed Piper softly, as the blonde kisses her back. They release each other after, as Alex's hand rested on Piper's neck, intensely gazing on her blue orbs.

"I love you so much." Alex said, as the blonde melts on her words.

"I love you very much." Piper replied, as she pecks her.

"Okay, we'll be late. Why do you always wanted to settle fights in the morning." Alex complains, as she holds Piper's hand and started walking faster.

"So you could be distracted all day, and think about my lips." Piper said jokingly, as they both chuckled on the joke. They continued walking hurriedly towards their own classes.

...

The lunch with Piper's parents was a disaster. Piper's father tried to hide his disappointment about Piper's choice of relationship. Although he hides it well to Alex, Piper wasn't oblivious to it. She saw the way he looks at Alex, and she especially saw how disappointed he is with the blonde. Carol Chapman on the other hand, wasn't hiding. She invited Larry to join the lunch, as she wanted Piper to realize that she's just going through a phase. She asked about Alex's background, as the brunette answers honestly. She talked about her biological father, and purposely delayed talking about her current family. She wanted to see if Carol's view would change about her once she started revealing that she came from a well-abled family too. True enough, once Bill Chapman inquired about her course and family, Carol became more pleasant. Piper on the other hand was pissed at her mother. She especially resented her when Alex excused her self to use the bathroom, as her mother deliberately consoled Larry, saying that she knew Piper was just experimenting and she'll come around soon. Piper's temper flares, as she immediately storm out of the house dragging Alex towards the car. Although Alex feels that Piper's family didn't like her, she really appreciated talking to his brother Cal. He's cool and relaxed, and maybe the only person in the family that wasn't uptight or edgy.

They were seated in Piper's car outside Alex's dorm, as Alex is still comforting Piper, when the blonde burst in tears once they left Connecticut.

"Pipes, it's okay." Alex said, as she wipes Piper's cheeks.

"It's not okay! Do you understand now why I don't want you to meet my family? It's not you Alex, it's them!" Piper said, as her tears flow endlessly.

"Babe, I really don't care if your parents didn't like me. I have a hunch they wouldn't."

"Then why do you want to meet them? My family is nothing compared to yours." Piper said, as she drops her gaze on the floor. She feels ashamed and unfitting for Alex. Alex's family is very warm and accommodating, not judging and apprehensive like hers. Alex holds her face gently, as her emerald orbs locked with Piper's baby blues.

"I wanted to meet yours because I wanted them to know, that this is not a joke, or a phase. I wanted your family to know, that this..." Alex gestures with her hand, as she points to Piper and her. "This is real." She said softly, as she smiles.

Piper envelops her in a tight hug, as she cries on Alex's neck. The brunette rubs soothing circles at her back, as she rest her lips on Piper's temple, and mumbles comforting words to her. When Piper calms down, Alex took a black rectangle box inside her bag and hands it to the blonde.

"Happy Anniversary Pipes!" She said softly, as she pecks Piper on the lips. The blonde smiled at her adorably, as she was surprised with Alex's gift.

"What is this?"

"Open it, idiot!" Alex said jokingly, as Piper looks at her pretending to be offended.

Piper opens the box carefully, when a small gorgeous heart shaped emerald, with diamonds engraved on its side, and in a sterling silver chain, caught her eyes.

"Alex…"

"It's from my mom's. My dad gave it to her on their wedding, and then she passed it on me. I want you to have it."

"Alex, I can't take this."

"Uh-uh…" Alex mumbles, as she raised her index finger to Piper, telling the blonde to hold her thoughts. She took her phone out and dialed Diane's number.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhh!"

She rests the phone to her ear, as she waited for her mom to answer.

"Hi mom!"

"Alex? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're right though, Piper won't accept it."

"I told you so. Where is she? Can I talk to her?"

"Sure."

She handed Piper the phone, as the blonde was shocked on Alex's actions. Alex pushed the phone at her hands, as Piper surrendered.

"Hey, Diane."

"Hi Pipe! How are you honey?

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Listen Pipe, please accept the necklace. I knew for a fact that Alex would never keep it and instead, give it to someone she dearly cares about."

"But Diane…"

"Honey, trust me. It's meant for you."

"I don't know what to say…thank you so much!"

"No worries. Now listen, I got to go. You lovebirds enjoy your anniversary, okay?"

"Thanks Diane."

"Sure hon. I'll see you soon. Give my baby girl some smooches for me, alright?"

"Sure. Thank you again. Bye."

"Bye."

Piper hands Alex her phone back, as she suddenly grabs her face and intensely kisses her. The brunette answers, as she kisses her passionately in return. Piper broke the kiss, as she remembered to give Alex her gift. She reached inside her bag, as she hands the brunette a black box. Alex opens it, as a smile was plastered on her face by seeing a Skagen leonora ceramic leather band watch, that she wants to have.

"I know it's not much, but I saved for it."

"Are you kidding me babe? I loved this! Thank you." She said, as she kisses Piper.

"Happy Anniversary Alex."

"Happy Anniversary Pipes."

They settled in for the night at Alex's apartment. The brunette made love to her, as their moans and groans echoes at Alex's bedroom. Piper gave Alex three powerful orgasms that night, as the brunette gave her equally the same. However, Alex doesn't want to be even so she took Piper again, as she stimulates Piper's G-spot and stroke it using her middle and ring finger, as the blonde groans with pleasure. Alex rested the palm of her hand on Piper's clit, almost cupping it. She begins to slowly stroke, and then starts pulling her hand up and down stimulating her clit. She was firmly speeding up her pace within every thrust, and went as fast as she can until Piper squirts all over the bed. Alex was pleased to her self; as by now, Piper's love juice covered her hands, her bed, and Piper's own pussy.

"I have to change the sheets." Alex said, as she catches her breath.

"Why?"

"You squirted!" Alex said teasing, as Piper hides her face on the pillow. Alex chuckles at her, as she raises Piper's face, and looks at her.

"Love you babe."

"Love you too. "

...

Alex's LSAT exam came back with a positive result, in which made her parents and Piper very proud. Alex's Median Gpa is 3.87 with LSAT score of 172, making her a competitive candidate for any Law School. Piper's only worry is Alex's choice of school. Her parents told Alex that she can choose in a wide variety of law schools in the country and then they'll discuss it. Piper fears the distance, if ever Alex chose a school too far from hers, but she didn't tell Alex this. She doesn't want to be a hindrance on Alex's dreams and limit the brunette on what she can achieve.

Alex was able to commit to her promise on spending more time with Piper. They went on meal dates, as much as their schedules allow. They would hangout and watch movies together, on Alex's dorm. She would sometimes go to Piper's dorm and take a nap, while the blonde studies by her side. Sometimes Piper would find her on campus to give her chocolates, snacks, or smoothies, in which makes Alex smile every time. If Alex gets busy and wasn't able to see her in a day, she would call or text Piper as often as she can to check on her, in which Piper does the same. They were able to spent time with their friends when all of their schedules meet together.

The holidays came, as they've spent it in each of their families. Alex's parents bought Piper a present. It's a green and cream trendy style scoop collar long sleeve sweater with scarf, in which Alex gave to her when spring classes resumes by January. Diane chose the color herself, as Piper gets teary eyed over the thoughtfulness. Alex's classes' resumes a week ahead than the rest of the courses again, as Piper accompanied her like the last time. When spring break came, Piper spent the four days of it with her family, and then drove back to NYU to get Nicky and Polly, as they have plans to spend the rest of spring break at Ian's family vacation home in Long Island. Alex and Avery drove from New Jersey to Long Island while Ian and Pete meet together. Although Polly and Pete didn't worked things out, they remained civil and friends. Alex accompanied Piper on art galleries and museum tours, while the rest of the spring break was spent with good company and great friends.

Alex's athletic career this year wasn't as great as her academics. The violets failed to took home the ECAC team championship. However, Nicky was selected as NCAA woman of the year nominee, and the men swimming team, which Ian is a member, finished a program-best ninth in NCAA's and took home the ECAC team championship, in which Alex was very happy and proud of her friends.

...

The last few months of senior year are fast approaching. Nicky, Ian, Pete and Alex would be graduating soon. Piper noticed lately that Alex was distinctly quiet. Piper figured she's worried about something but she didn't knew what. They were seating at the tables on the open ground, passing time. Alex leans over and places her right arm on the table, as her head rests by the side, over it. She was staring at piper's shirt thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" Piper asks bothered. She places her arm on Alex's back, as she tenderly brushes her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing."

"Al..."

"It's just...I'm going to law school."

"Okay..." Piper replied, as she waits for Alex to open up. Her hand brushed on circles at Alex's back, soothing her.

"I'll be extremely busy again Pipes."

"I know." Piper exhales defeated.

"I'm worried...I'm worried about us." Alex says, as she holds Piper's hand.

"We'll work things out. We'll find a way."

"It was going to be harder this time...harder than it's already is, this year."

"I know. It'll be hard especially if you're too far." Piper says.

"I'm staying at NYU."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I passed all my credentials and I have the acceptance letter."

"But, don't you want to go to other schools, like Stanford or Yale?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Alex asks teasingly, as Piper stare at her.

"I just don't want to limit you Alex."

"You're not. NYU's program is great too, plus I don't want to be far." Alex said, as Piper hinted a worried tone on her voice.

"I'm sorry if I scared you the last time. I just wanted time with you Al…but I understand it more now. I know you're doing your best and I promise to extend my patience." Piper said softly, as she looks at Alex.

"We'll fight for this, okay?"

"Yes."

"I'm doing this for us...for our future." Alex said revealing, as Piper stares at her. Rarely did Alex talk about the future, as she lives through the day. She always tells Piper she doesn't plan because she hates being disappointed when it didn't happen.

"What?"

"I wanted...I want to give you my last name...not today. Someday, in the future...or you could maintain yours...whatever you wanted as long as you're with me." Alex said rumbling.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes kid. I want to marry you...someday." She said smiling at Piper.

"I want to marry you too...someday." Piper replied. She slowly leans in and kissed Alex softly.

"I love you Pipes."

"I love you too, baby." She replied holding Alex's face, as they kissed again.

"Shit! You make me so happy, I want to pee!" Piper said, as Alex chuckles on her.

"Do you want to stay at my dorm tonight?" Alex asks, as her brows rise playfully.

"Uh, my horny big baby." Piper said, as she teases back. They both laugh at themselves, as they continued their banter.

"Hey love birds!" Nicky yelled across them as she and Polly approach the two, breaking the invisible cloak of their own little world. Alex sits up a little and looks at their friends. She felt Piper suddenly hugs her, so she looks at her girlfriend with love in her eyes, as Piper gazes back. They shared a peck, as Piper caresses her face, as they heard Nicky muttered about them being mushy and Polly curses. Piper didn't care. She's in here with Alex. They'll make it; the rest of the world will just meld in the background.

* * *

 _Thank you so, so much guys!_

 **Guest :** _Thanks! I really wanted to write a chapter on season 3 so there. I'm thinking of another though. We'll see. Thank you!_

 **l3VauseMan :** _Thank you for your reviews in every chapter! I'm so glad you liked it so far, and I hope this one won't disappoint. I'm considering writing more about season 3 so, let's see! You rock! Thanks so much! I'm an in between shipper between HEA and reality, so I might break your heart on some chapters. Hahaha_

 **vausegasm :** _Thank you! That's how i viewed season three. Technically Piper still cheated but at least she didn't have that strong feelings for Stella like she have for Alex. I might write a chapter on this though. Thanks again!_

 **elliellie1 :** _Thank you! I really appreciate it! I hope you like this one as much._

 **moanzs :** _Angst, angst, angst...hehehe. I hope you liked this one though. It's much lighter..._

 **Maggie :** _Thank you, I appreciate it! Enjoy this one!_

 **Guest :** _Yes! This one is lighter and smuttier. haha. Thanks for the review!_

 **VauseSearch :** _Thanks! That's just how i like to make sense of Piper's attitude though. I really hope she get her shit together in season 4. I want Alex to have 1 season that she's happy._

 **ManveerlovesVauseman :** _Thank you! I really tried writing it based on Piper's intake, or at least on what i thought she still is._

 **FFChik :** _Thank you dude! I'm glad you liked it. I hope this one too!_

 **SeriouslyAwesome :** _I love Alex too. I wanted to give justice on her in some of the chapter soon! Thanks for the review!_


	11. Hello

_I need to have a story in this song. #allthefeels_

* * *

 **Hello**

 **(Adele)**

There's one in a million chance in our lifetime, that we'll find someone that can take us, flaws and all. Piper Chapman had that chance. She had those chances over and over again in the past but she never really thought she'll lose it until one day, in a cold November rain. It's distinctly tattooed on her mind, on how she looked like when she came back, on how tired and in pain her eyes were. She especially couldn't forget how her emerald eyes tried hard not to shed tears when Piper came forward about her sins.

Four years after, all she wanted is to have another chance to hear that someone's voice again, to tell her things that she should've told her a long time ago, to tell her how wrong she is, and to tell her she's really sorry for all the fucked up things she's done, to tell her how she means to her but the odds are not in her side this time.

...

Alone in LA, Piper contemplates on dialling the number again. She thought hard on what she'll say. She dialed the number for several times before since she got it from their old common friend, but all of her attempts are wasted. The person she's trying to get hold of is not interested anymore. She deserves it, she thought. Piper deserves nothing from her. She continues to listen on the sound of ringing that she heard a lot of times before as her mind traveled back towards the last time she's able to talk to her.

It's the day after the attack. Piper is on her bunk waiting for the news about what had happened. Who is the culprit? How badly is she hurt? Is she okay? Does she hate her? She anxiously waited for her arrival. She is sitting quietly at her bed, only the constant tapping of her shoes is heard. She needed to see her and tell her how sorry she is. Piper is silently running every scenario in her mind as she waited on hours for her to come back. It's probably close to ten in the evening when she sees her.

"Alex." Piper whispered.

Her throat suddenly felt dry as her breathing gets a little hard. Alex had a large bruise on the right side of her temple to her cheek, her lower lip was cut and she isn't wearing her glasses. Piper assumed it's damaged due to the attack. Although it's nothing compared to what Piper had thought of, she's never seen Alex like this. There's nothing in her emerald orbs. Her eyes were dull as if Alex isn't there anymore. Piper is suddenly scared. She's reminded of how she is before she snap back to herself when she heard Alex is attack, but Alex is giving her the same look that she knows too well. It worries Piper. All the courage that she managed to build hours ago, on how she'll approach her, flushed down the drain. Alex walk passed Piper's bunk without a glance at her. It's impossible not to see her as she's now just standing a few feet away from the entrance of her bunk. Alex knows where Piper's bunk is. She's either ignoring her or she really didn't see her due to the absence of her glasses, Piper thought. She decided it was the latter. Before guilt consumes her, she decided to follow Alex at her bunk. When Alex reaches her bunk she silently gathered her things. She arranges them neatly again disregarding the fact that it's on the same neatly state as she left it early that morning. Alex is making herself useful. She was absently re-arranging things at her bunk as her mind wonders off, somewhere. Piper notices this so she gently made her presence known by clearing her throat so she wouldn't startle the raven haired woman but Alex jump at the sound.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Piper said gently as Alex looked at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Piper aches at the sound of Alex's voice. Her voice is uncharacteristically deeper and drier. It's as if she's hurting while she speaks. She looks at Alex closely as she sees the fingerprints around her neck. Her assailant tried to strangle her as the marks are still visible on Alex's pale skin. Piper is voiceless as she feels like crying.

"Why are you here?"

The question hit Piper hard. Alex's tone is cold and distant.

"I...I want to check on you."

"Why?"

Piper is once again taken aback by the way Alex speaks. It's as if the raven haired woman doubted her sincerity.

"I want to make sure you're okay."

"Why?"

Piper seems to be insulted this time. It's as if Alex is trying to imply that Piper never cared for her or for anyone in that matter.

"You know I care."

Alex chuckled in response as Piper stood offended. Alex isn't like that to her. It's the first time she's seeing the raven haired woman cynical towards her.

"Alex..."

"Let's cut the bullshit here Piper. Why are you here?...You wanted to know if I'm still alive? You wanted to clear your conscience, is that it?" Alex said as her tone rise.

"Alex, I wa..." Piper said as she stepped a little closer.

"Stop right there." Alex said as she held up her hand to stop the blonde in getting closer.

Piper sees a flicker of pain in Alex's eyes before it snap back into anger. Alex is being protective of herself. She's not letting her guard down again, even for Piper and that's where Piper realizes she screwed up. She screwed up, big time.

"You should go, Piper. I'm fine. Your girlfriend might be looking for you."

"She's not my girlfriend...and she's not in here anymore."

Alex looks at her as if she's grown two heads as Piper stares back, confuse.

"Of course. She's gone, I'm here. So, you're running back to me. Suddenly, I matter again."

"That's not true. You know that, Alex." Piper said as her voice shakes.

Her eyes started to gather tears at bay. Piper didn't know how to explain to let Alex know she's never a second choice. She isn't a replacement or a spare tire.

"Oh, really? Okay...so let's talk about truth here." Alex said in a tone that Piper never heard her use towards her before. It suddenly made her terrified.

"Did you thrown me back in here because you suddenly feel alone and lonely?"

"Alex..."

"Answer it so we can move forward and put the past behind." Alex said as she gestures with her hands and puts an emphasis on putting the past behind. Piper contemplated on lying, but she decided not to as Alex deserved the truth.

"Y...yes."

"Okay...Did you feel like you weren't supposed to be here if it wasn't for me?" Alex asks as she stares hard at Piper.

"I...Alex..."

"Answer it."

"...Yes." Piper said softly as she drops her gaze.

"Did you resented me for some time...when I stole your good life?" Alex asks as her tone underlined hurt and guilt. Piper contemplated answering again. She feels silent for a moment before answering her.

"Yes." Piper said as she saw Alex's sad eyes.

"You know I'll always love you, right?"

"Yes."

Piper answers the question quickly as she always feels Alex's love for her. She always does. Piper's tears flows as she realizes how Alex seems to manage and find something worth loving in her every single time. They stared at each other silently. Piper wanted to close the gap between them and hold Alex. She wanted to tell her how sorry she is. She slowly steps forward to do so, but Alex speaks.

"Are you still with me while you're flirting with her?" Alex whispered as Piper gaze at her misty eyes.

Piper is taken aback. She didn't want to answer so she silently pleads with her eyes. Alex gaze at her wearily. She knows the answer even without Piper saying it. Alex is suddenly hit by the fact that Piper always seems to manage to break her heart. She wasn't there for her ever, not when her mom died, and neither when she feared for her life. She chose Larry instead of her, then she cheated on her for Stella. Maybe Piper was over them a long time ago, that when she left Paris all those years ago, she already left the past, including her, behind. Maybe Alex is the only one holding on to it, that Piper had already moved on. She was over Alex a long time ago. Alex is the only one believing that there's a future, so Alex decided to let go. She lets Piper go, this time. Alex drops her gaze as a tear escapes her eye. She wiped it immediately, but Piper sees it even before she can.

"Alex, can we talk about this? Please..."

"Pipes, I just want to rest. It's a long day."

"Tomorrow then?...Please, Alex."

Alex looks at her as she manages to smile timidly masking her broken heart. Piper gaze at her back as she too wearily smiles.

"Okay." Alex timidly nods her head.

"Okay."

Piper smiles as she slowly turned around and walks away. She stops for a few seconds before looking back at Alex. It breaks her heart as she saw her leaning her forehead on the wall as she heard Alex's muffled cries. She wanted to go back and hug her tightly, to say how sorry she is, but she stops herself. She wanted to give Alex her privacy to clear her thoughts about them. She proceeded walking back at her bunk and settled in for the night.

Piper's thoughts don't seem to be resting. It's passed midnight as she's still wide awake. The memory of Alex's leaning on the wall, crying doesn't seem to leave Piper. She decided to get up and check on her. She goes to Alex's bunk and sees her sleeping. Piper lingered at the entrance of her bunk for a few seconds before deciding to settle down near Alex's bed. She looks at her for a few seconds and brushes her fingers on Alex's cheek gently, not to wake her.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'll make things better, I promise." Piper whispered as she manage to hold back her tears.

She places a lingering kiss on the raven haired woman's cheek before slowly getting up and walking back at her bunk. Piper hopes tomorrow, they'll be okay.

...

Piper sleeps late that night. She remembers falling asleep an hour after she pays Alex a visit. She wakes up by the sound of people around her. She absently gazes at the clock near the guard post as she sees women rushing in to go to the shower. The clock says 7:30 as Piper curse on herself. She rushed towards the shower area and took a bath as she immediately get dressed after. She passes by Alex's bunk to check if she's still asleep. Piper is surprised to see her made up bed meaning Alex is already in the cafeteria. She creates scenes in her head on how she's going to approach her. Piper is about to leave and head to the cafeteria when she notice something is odd on Alex's bunk. Her bed is made up neatly, too neat for Piper's liking and her things are nowhere to be seen. There's an unsettling feeling coming over Piper so she decided to open Alex's cabinet and her heart sank as she finds it empty. Alex is gone.

Piper finds out that she's been transferred that morning. Probably in the wee hours in the morning where no one is awake. It pains her to think that Alex requested to be transferred as what the management tells her. Her mind wanders back to the last night she's able to kiss her. Is she awake? Did she felt her? Does she hate her? She didn't have the chance to say she's sorry and worse, she didn't tell her she loves her. She didn't even had a chance to say goodbye. Alex didn't say goodbye and it hurts Piper like hell. She knows she deserved it. She deserves nothing from Alex. It was the last time Piper had seen Alex Vause.

...

She's taken back to reality by the sound of the tone in her phone. It's her voicemail once again as Piper contemplated on leaving a message again. She did that on her previous calls, but the raven-haired woman never seemed to be bother anymore. She decided to leave a message again hoping that Alex will get back to her this time. She needs to talk to her.

"Hey... Hi." Piper said as she pause for a while to gather her thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm calling again. Can you hear me? Is there something wrong with your phone? I mean, it's just...I never heard from you. I must've called more than twenty times now...I just...Al...Alex, please...I really need to talk to you. Please...just, please pick up..." Piper desperately says. She swallowed the tears that's slowly threatening again.

"Hello?" A husky voice answered her plea.

"Alex? Al, is that you?"

"It's me."

"Alex."

* * *

 _It is short and angsty, I'm sorry. I just feel so angsty today plus this song seems to give me the feels every time. Adele does, every single time.!_

 _To anyone who feels the same, I hope things get better for you. Did this chapter suck? Sorry. Review, please._


End file.
